Pokѐmon Journey I: Violet's Trial
by Halloween Witch
Summary: Violet Vilmos begins her pokemon journey like any other trainer in the Kanto region, she chooses a starter pokemon and off she travels to become the world's strongest trainer. But when Team Rocket comes into play because of the fact that Violet's starter pokemon isn't 'normal' and information about her missing father of two years comes up... full summery inside.
1. My Precious Gem

_Full Summery: Violet Vilmos begins her pokemon journey like any other trainer in the Kanto region, she chooses a starter pokemon and off she travels to become the world's strongest trainer. But when Team Rocket comes into play because of the fact that Violet's starter pokemon isn't 'normal' and information about her missing father of two years comes up, does she take up a larger role or does she back out?_

_**Quick Witch's Note: Now that we have that out of the way, onto the story!**_

_Pokѐmon Journey I: Violet's Trial_

_Chapter 1: My Precious Gem_

**Violet's Point of View:**

"Violet! Get up! Get up! Today's the day! Get up! GET UP!" At the sound of my brother's yelling I turned over in my bed and tried to get more sleep and ignore him. "Come on Sis! Get up! It's our thirteenth birthday today!" With his next words heard louder and clearer then the first time, I finally gathered up enough desire to sit up in my bed. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and yawned. I was still _very_ tired, but for today, it was worth it to get up so early.

Today was the day of my (and my brother's) thirteenth birthday, the day that we were able to leave home and become trainers without the signature of a parent (that and our mother all but begged Vince and I to wait until today.)

My brother Vincent Vilmos, or Vince as I like to call him for short, sat on the edge of my bed before me. I could see him now more clearly through my tired eyes. He was dressed in the new clothes that our mother had made us. His red and white hat with a pokeball symbol at the front of it was placed over his messy light brown hair that covered some of his dark brown eyes while his black shirt was under his sleeveless red and white jacket. His jeans were long and covering over some of his sneakers and his yellow/gold backpack was already over his shoulders.

"Come on Violet! Alex's already headed over to Professor Oak's!" My brother shoved some clothes I had set out the night before into my arms and hurried out of my room to let me change. I heaved myself from my bed and headed to my bathroom to change while I bet Vince was stuffing his face with food before he headed over to the lab to beat Alex and get dibs on first pokemon there.

I washed up and took a quick shower before I placed on my new clothes my mother had made for me. My clothes consisted of a red shorts overlapped with a skirt (or a skort) and a sleeveless blue shirt with a black rimming around the base of my neck. I pulled on my long blue socks and, once my hair was dried, I put on my white hat with a red pokeball on it.

I walked out of the bathroom and yawned once more as I headed down stairs. Just as I had predicted, my brother was no where to be seen when I arrived down the stairs at the small bowl of oatmeal in my spot at the table. I sighed and took my seat at the table and took a bite of my breakfast.

"He already took off, didn't he?" I questioned lightly under my breath. My mother from across the room at the sink only laughed and nodded, turning her back to the dishes to face me. Like my brother and I, she had light brown hair that came down like smooth silk and her eyes were a light brown and a blue rag shirt was on her body with a ripped up pair of jeans for the chores she planned to do for the day.

"That he did Honey, but who would think otherwise? He's just like your father was, impatient and always flying through life," she replied with a sigh and looked down to her meal before her and then she flicked her eyes up to me. "You promise to call back home every now and then, right Violet?"

"Of course Mom, I'll do it whenever I can, at a reasonable hour of course." I took another bite of my meal and she walked over to the seat next to me and she lifted a side back the same color as my brothers out from under the table and placed it beside me. I gapped at it and slowly pulled it closer to me.

"Open it," she encouraged me. I did as she asked and within the bottom of the bag were a badge case and my trainer card. My official items that proved I was a trainer; now all I needed was a pokemon to start on my journey.

"Thanks Mom." I leaned over and hugged her in my arms and she hugged me back just as tightly. When I pulled back she kissed my forehead and took my empty breakfast dish away from me.

"Go on, the boys are waiting on you. And remember, don't let life fly by you, but don't fly through life." I laughed at her words, oh how they were so true. I picked up my side bag and placed it over my shoulder before I walked out the door and closed it behind me, I wouldn't be back here for a while.

I slowly made my way up the road to where the professor's lab was on top of the hill, where he and his two grandchildren lived, Daisy and Alex. The building itself was large enough for the three of them, a two floor building that held the entire lab on the first floor and the living area and kitchen and bed rooms all on the second.

I knocked on the door when I arrived at the front and I instantly heard shouting on the inside. It suddenly moved before me and I saw Daisy was on the other side. Similar her younger brother, her hair was topaz-light brown like in color and her eyes were a bright hazel. Her hair was long and held back by a green clip and she wore a green dress that came down to her knees with a white lab coat that hung over her shoulders. She smiled at me sweetly as she opened the door to let me in.

"Come in Violet, you brother and Alex are already fighting." I snorted at this and walked inside with her just to hear the yelling increase and see my brother and Alex arguing before the three pokeballs in the back room with Professor Oak.

"Those idiots…" I muttered.

"I know," Daisy whispered soothingly. She placed a hand on my shoulder to help. She called out to her grandfather "Grandpa! Violet's here!" The boys stopped their arguing as I approached and suddenly looked at each other with angry glares before huffing and turning away from each other.

Alexander Oak, or Alex as Vince and I like to call him, was a young man that had recently turned thirteen, but his grandfather requested that he wait for our thirtieth birthday so we could all travel and be rivals between the three of us. His sister must have made the clothes he's got on (which actually looked pretty nice.) His spiked bronze/ginger hair artfully covered his head and framed his face and light hazel eyes. He was dressed in a black short sleeve 'v' cut shirt with a folded collar around the side and back of his neck and purple long pants with black sneakers.

"Finally Violet," Alex didn't seem too happy that I took my time, but that's fine with me, he's always been pretty impatient. "Gramps we're all here now; I want to pick my pokemon now! I'm fed up with waiting and listening to this guy here!"

"Be patient Alex, you'll get one in a minute." He coughed slightly into his hand before he looked the three of us over. "Now listen to me you three, today is the day you'll all be heading out into the world as pokemon trainers. You've all received all the items you need for your journey other then your pokemon. I've had my assistant set up three of the pokemon we've been raising here for the three of you, of the three we have are a charmander, a squirtle and a blubasaur. Now, since there are three you and you most likely will fight for who gets to go first, I'll decide for you. Our guests will go first-"

"Gramps! No fair!" Alex shouted.

"Hush Alex, you'll get a pokemon," Professor Oak told him, slightly irritated. He turned back to my brother and I. "But we also have a lady present. Go ahead Violet; you choose first."

"Professor!" my brother shouted. I sighed and walked forward while the three argued. I stepped right before the three pokeballs and opened the first one I saw. The white light appeared from it, but something else was happening, sparkles came out of the pokeball too before it reviled the shape of a charmander, the red skinned lizard pokemon with blue eyes that stands on its back legs and has sharp claws and a tail with fire on the end of it.

But this charmander, it didn't look like it was supposed to, its skin was gold in color and its eyes were like amethyst crystals. The two of us looked at each other for a moment before the charmander walked over to me and sniffed my legs. I smiled down at it and soon enough, it smiled back up at me.

"NO!" the professor shouted and quickly hurried over to the two of us and snatched the pokemon right off the floor and into his arms. "I'm sorry Violet, this pokemon isn't the correct charmander that we were giving to one of the three of you, we're trying to understand this unique color scheme and see if it adds any help to the pokemon's strength. My lab assistant must have mixed up the pokeballs before he left."

"No fair Gramps! I want that shiny charmander!" Alex yelled.

"No I want it!" my brother snapped and the two went at it again while trying to make their way closer to the charmander.

Charmander really didn't like all the attention on itself and didn't like it wouldn't be allowed to go with me. It promptly screeched "CHAR!" and blasted the professor's face with a burst of fire. The professor, from the affects for the blast, fell over and the three of us stood there stunned. From the professor's limp arms, the charmander wiggled itself free and jumped into mine. From in my arms it smiled up at me and curled into my chest.

"I'll take Amethyst then." The others all looked at me like I'd gone crazy when I said that, other then Daisy and the charmander, who looked at me questioningly. "Well, I think you should have your own nickname, one that really defines you, and when I first saw you, I saw your gold skin and your amethyst eyes, you're like a precious gem. Do you like that nickname?"

The charmander suddenly had a gleam in its eyes and nodded to me and I walked over to where its pokeball was and picked it up. Amethyst was my pokemon and I was its trainer, and no one was going to separate us.

"Heh, that's a stupid name," Alex snorted. Amethyst didn't like the sound of that either and promptly blew fire at him as well like it had at his grandfather. Alex crashed to the floor in an awkward position and my brother looked at the two of them nervously before he shakily like looked over at the two of us.

"Do you have any problems with Amethyst's name?" I questioned him harshly. Amethyst promptly shouted and angry "Char!" in agreement with me and my brother shook his head nervously. I turned away from him and walked toward the door. "I'll be back later Professor! I'm going out with Amethyst!" I didn't hear a reply and didn't wait for one before I walked out the door with my new pokemon in my arms.

"Hold on Violet!" I waited at the front door before I saw Daisy come around the hallway and stopped at the door behind me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Take these with you." She handed me off a couple potions and a map. "Amethyst might get hurt while you're out and about or training, so you best have a few of these on you. The map will show you how to get to the next city, you might want to train against some wild pokemon up along the way to train and come back later. If you could, would you run a small errand for me?"

"Uh, sure. I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

"In the next town up north, Viridian City, there's a package at the market that just came in for my grandfather. I was planning on picking it up, but I'm going to help clean up the lab and my family after Amethyst got to them."

"Opps…" I rubbed the back of my head nervously and Amethyst looked guilty over at the girl before us.

"Oh don't worry about it you two, in all honesty, Grandpa and Alex had it coming. Alex shouldn't have said anything and Grandpa shouldn't have tried to keep little Amethyst here against her will. I mean, I know she looks very pretty, but that's no reason to keep her locked up."

"Amethyst is a she?" I questioned. I looked down at the gold pokemon in my arms. "Wow, I did really well with naming you when I didn't know your gender."

"Char!" she agreed and waved her arms around in the air.

"Anyway, head over to the next town and grab that package and then bring it back," Daisy reminded me. "When you get back, Grandpa and Alex will _both_ have an apology waiting for you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." I grinned. "We got our revenge when Amethyst blasted their faces."

"Char, char!" Amethyst cheered.

Daisy laughed and walked back inside. "I'll see you later Violet! Good luck with your training!" She gently closed the door behind her and I set Amethyst down on the ground next to me.

"Let's go then girl." My charmander agreed and we headed out to the forest ahead.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"Amethyst use scratch!" My charmander bound forward in a leap and hit the pidgey with a critical hit. "That's my girl! Keep it up!"

We've been out in the woods for probably an hour or two traveling on the short path from here to Viridian City. Along the way we've already passed by a few rattatas and a few pidgeys that have put up a fight with us, but Amethyst beat them every time and had been getting stronger for it. She soon didn't even have to work as hard as she had when we first started out.

"Char! Char!" She cheered and ran back over to my side.

"Great job girl, now let's keep moving. We still have to get to the next city, and it should be over that hill." My charmander jumped on her little feet and raced toward the hill I pointed at. "Hold on Amethyst! Wait for me!" I hurried after my little pokemon and soon joined her as she stood still on the top of the land mass.

When I got to the top I saw what she was looking at. The city below was small in size, but it was still large enough that it had a few many houses, a pokemon center, a market and a gym. I could see that two paths led out of the city, one to the west and one north, besides the one I was on.

"There's the first city on our journey girl, Viridian." Her eyes sparkled in excitement as we looked at the city from a distance. "You ready to go?" My charmander bound forward and ran toward the city, but before she got far, I picked her up in my arms.

"Char?" she questioned me.  
"Sorry girl, but I don't wanna lose you in the city, it's a lot bigger then home. Let me hold onto you for now, okay?" Amethyst nodded and we started to make our way into the city.

We easily entered the small city and passed a house or two that were on the edge of town before we made it to where I saw a pokemon center was. I knew that Amethyst would need some healing after all the battling she's done so far. I headed toward the red building first so we could heal her up quickly. Once inside there was a few people who were hanging around and about and a woman with pink hair and a light pink nurse uniform who stood behind a counter with a chansey at her side.

"Good morning! Welcome to our pokemon center. Would you like me to heal your pokemon?" she questioned.  
"Yes please, just this one." I handed over Amethyst to her and my pokemon looked at me worriedly. "Don't worry girl, I'll be waiting right out from for you here."

"We'll bring your charmander back out in just a moment. Please take a seat and we'll be right back with you." I nodded and took a seat right in front of the door and watched as the nurse took her into the back of the building.

I pulled out my map in the mean time to look over my route to see where I was heading later on. I had to head further north from here to reach the next city that had a gym since the one in this city is apparently closed for the time being. It was noted on the news a while back so everyone got the message. So the next city after this would be Pewter City, just after I pass through the Viridian Forest.

I suddenly saw a flash of gold and looked up from my map. I saw my charmander walking toward the door with another woman that was someone other then the nurse. Her clothes looked a lot like mine and it almost looked like there was a wig on their head.

"Amethyst?" I called. My golden charmander halted in her path and looked over in my direction. "What are you doing with that woman?"

"Come along little charmander, we have to be on our way," the woman in similar clothes to me said to my pokemon.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed and the woman jumped in her place as I walked over. "What are you doing with my Amethyst?"

I suddenly saw relief fall over her body. "Sweetheart, I don't have any jewelry on me."

"I'm not talking about a jewel; I'm talking about my _charmander_!" I snapped. I reached for my charmander and picked her up in my arms. "You stay away from her!"

"Don't you mean _my_ charmander?" the woman questioned angrily.

"Amethyst." My charmander angrily looked at the woman before yelling "CHAR!" and firing a breath of fire at her.

"What is going on here?" The nurse and her chansey walked over to the three of us and tried to figure out the situation.

"That imposter tried to steal my pokemon!" I shouted and pointed at the woman that was now burnt. The nurse gasped and looked over at the woman next to us.

We looked over at the woman who fell over on the ground. The clothes on her body became ashes and showed another uniform on under them. It showed me that it was none other then a thief from that horrible gang of Team Rocket.

"I'm calling the police," the nurse told me before she rushed off to her desk. I watched the woman on the ground while the nurse did so. Suddenly the woman jumped from her place on the ground and stood before me. She seemed quite pissed and threw out a pokeball toward me. A zubat came out and flew around up.

"Amethyst! Ember!" From my arms my charmander blasted the zubat with a large breathe of fire. It didn't last a moment as it fell to the ground and was out. The woman back up in fear and raced off after collecting her pokemon back in its pokeball.

I watched her run out the door and head for the forest north of here. She was heading somewhere that I knew I'd be facing later on, and I bet she'd be better prepared then.

**Witch's Note:**

**Yahoo! I finally got done the first installment of my Pokémon Journey Series! Hello to all; and any who do or do not know me, I am Halloween Witch. I've always had a passion for these little games known as Pokémon. They were always just so cute!**

**Anyway, this is the first of a five book series known as the Pokémon Journey Series. This is (if you didn't see it at the top) "Pokémon Journey I: Violet's Trial". If you love our passionate main character Violet that loves to sleep in and watch her shiny charmander Amethyst blowing fire at people's heads, then keep your eyes open for the next chapter, and let me explain a few things to you.**

**As you can see, this story is based off the Fire Red and Leaf Green versions games and this is where we're starting our journey. It's only been the first chapter and we've already met Team Rocket (sort of) and many other things have yet to happen. **

**Also, I want to explain something that I love to do and I hope you guys will participate and do it too. You see, at the end of each of my stories, what I love to do is have a Q's & A's ending page (Questions & Answers). On this page, I use any questions about me, the characters, the plot, the pokemon, anything your heart desires to be answered and I and the characters will answer them there. That is why I ask most definitely that you send in any questions you come up with so I can make this page at the end of our story. **

**I hope you all Review for me and please let me know what you think of this new story! And please send in any Questions that I will answer at the end!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	2. A Desire to Battle

_Pokémon Journey I: Violet's Trial_

_Chapter 2: A Desire to Battle_

**Violet's Point of View:**

The police showed up just after the woman from Team Rocket had bailed and I was left with the nurse to answer some questions. Why was she here? How did you find out she was a member of Team Rocket? Did you know anything about the woman? What did she look like? What pokemon did she have with her? So many questions that just continued to make my head spin at the amount.

Amethyst didn't like all the attention that we were getting at the moment, she kept squirming in my arms to get out of here, and I don't blame her. I was ready to bolt from the place as well. I knew exactly what that woman was after (well, maybe not mostly…) she had been after my charmander while she was here. She tried to steal her away from me.

Both Amethyst and I were happy when they finished questioning us and I'm sure Daisy and my mother and brother would all be questioning me once I got home or they got hold of this news, it wouldn't surprise me if they got wind of it tonight on the evening news.

"Thank you Miss Vilmos. You may leave now. Please be more careful on your way home and in the future." I nodded to the police man before me and hurried out of the building with Amethyst in my arms.

"Char…" she muttered sadly.  
"I know, that was a nightmare, the police were worse then that woman from Team Rocket." I agreed and we headed over to the store. "Don't worry, what we'll do is we'll pick up a quick snack and pick up that package for Daisy before we head home and then we'll come back here tonight to rest. Sound okay girl?"

"Char!" She replied almost instantly and I heard her stomach growl along with mine. I guess we were both hungry…

I walked down the street a bit and walked into the blue roofed building. Inside was a single person at the register and a few people wandering around. I looked around the place first for a snack or two for Amethyst and myself before I found some fruit and a little package of cookies and headed up to the counter.

"Are you from Pallet Town?" the clerk asked.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" I questioned up at him.

"Daisy Oak just sent me an email about you heading up here… Violet Vilmos is it?" I nodded. "You're here to pick up a package for the professor. I have it all set right here." He showed me the small brown package on the counter.

"Can you also ring this up for me? My charmander and I are kinda hungry." I placed my snacks on the counter and reached into my side bag for some money to pay when the man stopped me.

"Please, I don't want you to pay for these few snacks."

"But-" he cut me off.

"After all the drama you went through next door with your pokemon nearly stolen and that Team Rocket woman, this is on the house, also as a thank you for taking this parcel to the professor."

"It doesn't feel right," I told him.

"Please, I insist." He pushed the snacks back toward me and I finally gave in.  
"Fine, thanks." I grabbed the package for Professor Oak and placed it into my bag while I carried the rest of my other snacks in my hand and Amethyst in my arms.

"Say hello to Daisy for me!" he called as I stepped out of the market. I waved back at him and continued on my way back down the path I had traveled.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

A fair way down the path I stopped to eat our snacks once the city of Viridian was out of sight. I pulled out the fruit first and handed a couple to Amethyst while I ate some myself. She seemed quite happy with the food I gave her and she ate the snack right up. Once we were both done a couple of the cookies I had grabbed for our snack on the way back home with the parcel and I munched on one of the extras while we took the path back. I suddenly heard the sounds of battle pulled Amethyst with me off to the side. Through some of the trees and the tall grass was my brother with his pokemon, which I saw was a bulbasuar. The pokemon was small and the largest of the three starter pokemon and moved the slowest I believed. It was mostly a light blue with some darker blue patches in certain places with a large round face and red eyes that looked really adorable. On its back was a large dark green bulb and from its sides were vines that kept whacking a pidgey with them, but they did little damage due to the type match up.

"Use a normal attack! Grass doesn't do much damage to flying!" I called out to him. I saw my brother's concentration break and so did the bulbasuar's. They both looked at me and the pidgey chose that moment to strike. It flew up into the air and threw a gust at bulbasaur that threw it off its feet and toward my brother.

"Bulbasuar!" he shouted. He rushed over to where his pokemon had fallen and drew him up in his arms.

"Sorry!" I shouted and threw a potion his way. He snatched it up and started helping out his bulbasaur the best he could. I looked over at my pokemon. "Alright Amethyst, finish that one off with ember!" My charmander leapt before me and blasted the pidgey with a breath of fire and when Amethyst stopped her attack, we saw that the poor thing was burnt to a crisp. The pidgey shook off the soot off it and fled for the trees. It didn't come back out, but I saw it watching us, so it was okay.

"Char!" my charmander shouted happily up to me and I gave her a grin.

"Great job Amethyst." I turned back to my brother. "Sorry about that Vince, is your pokemon alright?"

"Yeah, Bulbasaur's fine." He lifted the grass pokemon, which took up most of the space of his arms, and showed us its face which grinned at us and shouted a happy "Bulba!".

"So you chose Bulbasaur as you partner? It's really cute," I commented. Amethyst came close to the grass pokemon and tapped its shoulder. The bulbasaur jumped out of my brother's arms and the two raced to the area next to us and started to play a game of tag, which seemed to be quite fun for my Amethyst since she was much faster then my brother's bulbasaur.

"So where'd you head off to Violet?" my brother questioned. "You cooled down at all since this morning?"

"Yeah, I was just over in Viridian City picking up a package for the professor and Daisy and healing after all the training I've done today. I guess you just got started?"

"I've been out here for an hour or so," he replied. "Alex went off ahead somewhere, but I don't know where, but he's probably training like crazy to get back at you and Amethyst."

"Alex would be the type of person to do that," I muttered. "So I guess I should be expecting a battle with him once we get back to the lab?"

"Probably, just to warn you though, he's got the squirtle, so he's got the type advantage over the two of you." I sighed at my brother's words and got back to my feet.

"Well, we'd best get back home and face the music, shall we? I still have to deliver this package."

"Sure. Bulbasaur! Amethyst! We're heading out!" he called out to our pokemon. They rushed back over to us and once they were by their respectable trainer's side, we headed back to town.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Making it back to town was much easier then I had planned when my brother and I finally arrived at the first house on the edge of town. Amethyst and Bulbasaur in this time had refused to stop playing their game on our way back, but we let them so long as they didn't go out of our sights.

We arrived quickly back at the lab and hurried inside, the professor was standing before an angry Daisy who glared at him and made him jump when she looked his way, but her smile came out when she looked toward me. She saw Amethyst was happily at my side still and playing with my brother's bulbasaur.

"It's good to see you're all back and well," Daisy noted to us. "How was your trips and training?"

"It helped us a lot, though I'm not sure if I can face my sister yet," my brother said. "I've only been facing normal and flying types, and that's taken its toll on Bulbasaur. Not to mention that battle I had with Alex after you left Violet, even with a pokemon at a type disadvantage, he still managed to beat me. Though I think Alex probably is going to battle you as soon as his eyes land on you."

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least with the personality of my grandson," Professor Oak said. He lowered his head slightly in my direction. "Violet, I'm very sorry for what I said to you earlier on, it was wrong of me to say and to keep Amethyst here. I would be greatly happy though if you would keep me informed of the progress of your charmander while on your journey and see how she fairs compared to other charmanders and pokemon due to her strange color scheme."

"I accept you apology professor, but don't pull that again." I quickly reminded him and he nodded crazily. "And I don't mind letting you know from time to time what's going on with Amethyst."

"Thank you Violet."

"Oh! Daisy! I have that package you wanted me to pick up!" I quickly pulled out the package for her and handed it to the young woman assistant to her grandfather.

"Oh thank you Violet! We greatly needed this to continue our work on our research." She took the parcel from my arms and set it on the back table next to three devices, one fire red in color, the other two sky blue and leaf green. "Grandpa and I have something to explain to the three of you, so we just need to wait for Alex to come back. I just called him a little while ago, so he should be her shortly."

"Well if it isn't 'miss loves to sleep in' and her 'shiny' partner." We all turned to the door way and watched as Alex strolled in with his squirtle in tow. "I was wondering when you'd show up. You owe me a battle."

I huffed and turned away from him, Amethyst followed my lead. "I don't owe you anything Alex, but if you really want a battle so bad, you'll have to wait until Professor Oak and Daisy say what they need to, then I'll battle you."

The boy in return snarled but kept quiet and walked to my left while my brother stood at my right, both with their respective partners at their feet. Before us stood the professor and his granddaughter as his assistant since the others were not around.

"I have a task that I want all of you to partake in," the professor began. "You see, as a pokemon professor, I'm always after new knowledge of the world of pokemon around us and the pokemon that inhabit it. That is why I have these three devices behind me." Daisy walked behind him and made her way to the table, grabbing the items she needed and then walking back over to us. In her hands were the three small devices I saw earlier next to the parcel I had given her. She handed one to each of us. The sky blue device in my hands was small and had a few buttons on them. It looked quite high tech and had a screen that took up half of the device with a couple buttons and directional pad.

"This item you all have in your hands now is called the pokedex," the professor continued. "A hand held machine that will give you information about pokemon as you encounter them on your journey. For every one you see and point this device at, its information will be downloaded inside for you to view at a later date and for us to look over here at the lab when we get a chance. It's estimated to be around one-hundred and fifty pokemon that live in this region alone. I want the three of you to find them and help out my work here at the lab while completing you own journeys to become top trainers, or _the_ top trainer."

"Leave it to me then Gramps!" Alex grinned and his squirtle jumped next to him. "Just leave everything to me. No offence, Violet, Vince, but you two would sleep through all the pokemon walking by and I'll be totally fine on my own. So Violet, about that battle…"

"Like I'd want to battle you now? All you've done today is insult us and acted like a jerk." Amethyst agreed with me and shouted at Alex right in front of me. I sighed. "But if you're that desperate for a battle, fine, I'll battle you, but on the sole condition that if I win, you have to apologize to the both of us and take back everything you said."

He shrugged his shoulders and ginned. "I won't have to because I won't lose, but if it makes you feel better, yes, I promise to do so."

"Then let's step outside, we've already made a mess here, we don't need to do it again and make more work for your sister." I could see Daisy silently praying as everyone walked outside. The professor had a large field behind his lab that we often used to play in when we were younger, but now it was going to become a battlefield for Alex and I. He and I often didn't argue and fight; I was normally the mediator between the fights he and Vince conjure. But now that's not the case, it's now a fight between me and him, and he has no idea what power we have. We _will _defeat him and prove to him that we are strong (but then again, it's hard to prove him wrong, so we'll have to fight hard.)

"Let's go Amethyst." My pokemon jumped out before me and watched as Alex sent out his energetic squirtle. My brother walked out between the two of us, standing back slightly, and took the spot of the referee.

"Let the match begin!" my brother shouted with his bulbasaur at his side, who ended up shouting 'Bulba!'.

"Squirtle, use bubble!" Alex shouted. The tiny bright blue turtle pulled its lips together and from its mouth came bubbles that made their way over to us, their speed was slow and Amethyst easily moved out of the way without me telling her to do so.

"Scratch." Amethyst bolted on my calm order and launched herself at the squirtle's side, scratching at its face. The small turtle cried out in pain and ended up on its back, flailing on its shell, unable to move.

"Get up Squirtle!" Alex shouted, but Squirtle couldn't move if it wanted to. It continued to move around and freak out and it suddenly froze once Amethyst loomed over it. "Use water gun!"

Amethyst jumped backward at the last attempt to harm her by the squirtle. Once the attack had gone down, Amethyst made her way back over to it. The poor thing freaked when it saw her and fled into its shell. While it didn't attack her while it was inside the shell, Amethyst attempted to scratch the shell right off it, but nothing she did got her any closer.

"Good job squirtle! Keep up that withdraw move!" Alex shouted. _So it was a move? I see, the pokemon withdraws itself back into its shell and from there it's protected from those in the outside world._

"Well then, if I can't scratch that squirtle out, I'll burn it out. Amethyst! Ember on its shell!" My order was completed almost immediately as my charmander blasted the motionless shell on the ground with a large dose of fire, the attack even seemed stronger then normal.

I watched as the shell still laid there motionless, but I saw as my pokemon continued on its attack, I watched as the shell of the poor pokemon became bright red and was probably frying the pokemon inside.

"That's enough Amethyst." My pokemon instantly stopped and we looked at the bright red shell with scorch marks on it. The pokemon still hadn't come out yet and it worried all of us.

"Squirtle?" Alex called out worriedly. Suddenly we saw the shell begin to shake madly before the poor pokemon burst from its shell and ran all over the lawn in search for a large body of water. It suddenly found the pond off to the side of the lower level of the hill and jumped in. A loud hissing sound could be heard as we watched the turtle pokemon plunge in and bubbles appeared all around where it landed. We watched it hang out below the surface a bit before we saw it float to the surface, when it reached there, it was knocked out cold.

"Squirtle is down for the count!" my brother called. "Violet and Amethyst are the winners!"

"We did it girl!" I shouted and ran toward my charmander and picked her up in my arms. "I guess we know we've been doing good!" My charmander cheered in my arms and I held onto her as we turned back to the others. Alex had returned his squirtle to his pokeball and stood up from the pond where he was.

"Well Alex?" the professor said to him. "Don't you have something to say to Violet and Amethyst?"

"You promised her, little brother." Daisy crossed her arms and the air tensed as we watched him scowl.

"Fine," he sighed. "I take back what I said. You're strong, not weak." He then suddenly showed us his famous grin. "But that doesn't mean I won't win next time! You better keep training, cuz next time, I won't lose!" He bolted for the lab. "Smell ya later Violet!"

I felt a chill run up my spine when he said that. It was honestly the most horrid way to say good-bye, but it was Alex's way, and I sadly had to give into that since he wouldn't change any time soon.

Once I had shivered all the disgust out of my being from Alex's comment, I turned back to the others and pulled out my pokedex. When I opened it, it showed me Squirtle's page and listed the information known about it. _Squirtle, the tiny turtle pokemon. After birth its back swells and hardens into a shell. It can retract into its shell and fire water off vigorously from the safety of its shell. There is no current information in Kanto about a squirtle nesting ground._

_So that's what the pokedex does._ I thought to myself and the professor came over.

"Oh, I see that you got the information on Squirtle. Try with Amethyst and Bulbasaur now and see what it says about them." I nodded to him and pointed my pokedex first to Bulbasaur and watched as the data flew in. _Bulbasaur, the seed pokemon. There is a plant seed on its back right from the time it was born. This seed will grow and sprout as the pokemon does. There is no current information in Kanto about a bulbasaur nesting ground._

I lastly turned to my partner and she smiled. _Charmander, the lizard pokemon. From the time of its birth, a flame burns on the end of this tail, due to this, should the flame go out, it would mean the end of the charmander's life. Charmander tend to love warm areas and hot things. When it rains, steam is said to sprout from the tip of its tail. There is no current information in Kanto about a charmander nesting ground. Please wait a moment, shiny pokemon data being uploaded._

_So it also lists the different types of forms for female, male and shiny in this thing, cool!_ I handed my small blue device over to the professor and he smiled as he looked at the data.

"I see, so apparently your charmander's speed and strength are enhanced by this special coloration. Interesting... please keep me posted with this information as she grows and with any other pokemon that you come across." I nodded and grinned at him.

"Well… I hate to run, but I'd best be off, I still have to make it back to Viridian before nightfall," I told them.

"And you will, but you best go talk to you mother and get a last meal before you go. That and it might be a good idea to introduce her to Amethyst," Daisy noted. I sighed, but I knew she was right. I was a bit hungry anyway; even after all those snacks…

I heard someone's stomach growl next to me and I looked to see it was my little charmander. She smiled up at me nervously and I reset her in my arms. "I guess we have no choice now do we? Onward to my mother's then for lunch!" Amethyst cheered and I heard my brother and Bulbasaur follow after us as we hurried back to our house.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

I could already smell the wonderful aroma of pasta salad and sandwiches. I could see the drool forming in my brother's mouth as he raced by me and planted himself at the table with Bulbasaur still in his arms.

"Food! Food! Food! Food!" my brother cheered.

"Bulba! Bulba! Bulbasaur!" the seed pokemon cheered with him and the two eagerly waiting at the table for food while my mother prepared it.

"Just hang on a minute Vince, the food will be done soon- oh what a cute pokemon!" My mother soon saw his bulbasaur and quickly gushed over him. She gently let her fingers trail over Bulbasaur's cheek, gently rubbing the smooth blue-green skin before she turned to see me in the doorway with Amethyst in my arms. "Oh and Violet! You have your own pokemon too! It's so cute! And it's so beautiful in color. It looks different from the other ones I've seen running around Professor Oak's lab."

"The coloring's different on her Mom; it improves her states a bit, but not by much, and gives them a really cool color scheme," I told her. "This is my partner, Amethyst the charmander." Amethyst shouted out her hello to my mother and my mother picked her up in her own arms.

"Oh what a sweet little thing you are! Oh I know you'll do fine out on your journey." She turned back to my brother and his bulbasuar. "All four of you will, and any other pokemon that joins your team along the way."

"Thanks Mom." I grabbed a bowl of her pasta salad and took a bite, the wonderful mix of flavors quickly filled my mouth and I sighed. Amethyst jumped out of my mother's arms and to my side. I grabbed her a bowl of the food as well and grave her a small spoonful. "Try it first Amethyst, see if you like it." She nodded and took a bite of the food. She munched on it for a minute for I nearly watched as her eyes changed to hearts and she begged me for more. I laughed and gave her a bowl filled with the pasta salad and she stuck her mouth into it and ate it all up. She smiled at the end and was quite happy with her full tummy. Bulbasaur was soon the same with a full stomach and walked over to the open window where the sun was shinning in and laid down before it. Amethyst crawled up into my arms and sat their while I finished my own dish and soon pushed it away with a full stomach.

My mother set down a small package before me and I opened it partly to take a glimpse inside. It was a package of food, sandwiches and berries. I retied it up and watched as my mother set one before my brother as well.

"These are for you kids to take with you for a meal tonight, keep you from paying just yet and to give you one last meal for your journey," my mother explained. I smiled back at her and picked up Amethyst in my arms and we gave her a hug.

"Thanks Mom, Amethyst and I are going to be heading out now then. We want to try and make it to the next town before dark and get a room there for the night." I grabbed the package of food and gently placed it in my bag before looking back at her.

"So I take it you'll be heading into Viridian Forest then?" she questioned.

"Yeah, with it being a place filled with bugs and bug type trainers, Amethyst'll have a field day training against the lot of them since she's a fire type." I turned to my brother. "You better be careful in there though Vince, grass isn't all that strong against bug, but Bulbasaur's also poison type, so it should help balance out the types. The bug type does a pretty good number on grass pokemon alone."

"I'll remember that Sis, thanks." He waved.

I nodded and turned back to my mother. "Well, I'll see you later Mom."

"Bye Honey! You and Amethyst take care!" she called as I walked out the front door. One we were outside, I placed Amethyst out on the ground and we hurried out to the path that led to the next city.

**Vincent's Point of View:**

I was relaxing at home still with my bulbasaur still in the sun. My mom was running around the kitchen like crazy trying to clean everything up and preoccupied her time since she was soon going to have no kids to look after since we were both leaving for our pokemon journeys.

I was skimming through the channels on the TV when a news report on Team Rocket came up, this really horrible gang that steals pokemon of all kinds and uses them to do horrible deeds all over the Kanto region. The police haven't exactly been able to keep up with them, but they're caught from time to time.

I suddenly froze when I looked at the channel, my sister was there and the police were talking to her with an upset Amethyst in her arms. She worriedly kept her charmander close to her and kept answering the questions given to her.

"_This is news live from Viridian City, at around eleven oh nine this morning, a young girl by the name of Violet Vilmos from Pallet Town and her newly acquired pokemon partner Amethyst, a shiny charmander, were attacked by a woman from Team Rocket, who intended to steal the charmander from her trainer in the attempt of dressing up like her. The crook was easily set strait by the trainer and her pokemon's trust for one another and it was then reviled (after a blast to her head by the charmander's powerful ember) that she was a member of Team Rocket. From what Miss Vilmos told us, the culprit sent out a zubat to subdue them, but the chramander was much too strong for her zubat and the woman fled the scene to the north toward the Viridian Forest. No one was thankfully harmed in this incident. People are urged to travel the routes with more caution more then ever. This is Lynn Porter live from Viridian City at three; stay tuned for information on the latest…"_

I stopped listening to the channel then and looked over at my mother, the plate in her hands had dropped to the floor and shatter upon impact, scaring the crap out of my pokemon and it fled over to me and jumped in my arms. I held it close and whispered soothing words to it while my eyes focused on my mother.

"We're going over to the lab, come on Vince, Bulbasaur." I didn't dare argue with my mother and I rushed after her with all my things in hand. She left the plate in the spot where she dropped it, and I wondered if she would ever clean it up again.

**Violet's Point of View:**

The trip on the path was quite lovely to say the least, most of the pokemon in the area tended to stay closer to their homes now and didn't want to battle, so I left them be while Amethyst and I enjoyed a good walk.

A sudden rustle in the bushes alerted me to a pokemon coming toward us. It was the pidgey that I had blasted with fire to get away from my brother an hour or so ago. Its feathers were still singed a bit, but it would grow new ones soon enough and those would shed.

The pidgey glared itself at us and was most defiantly looking for a fight. I pulled out my pokedex calmly and pointed it at the pokemon that rose into the air angrily. _Pidgey, the tiny bird pokemon. Pidgey are a common sighting in any woods or forests. They often flap their wings at ground level to whip up blinding sands. There are many nests of pidgey throughout the region and are mostly nested within routes one, two, three, five, six, seven, eight, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, twenty-five and Viridian Forest._

"That's quite a common pokemon then," I muttered. I didn't even see when the pidgey blasted by me and I felt something hit the side of my cheek. It didn't hurt much, but when I brought up my fingers to the side of my face, I pulled back and saw a bit of blood. It must have given me a small cut with its talons.

Amethyst wasn't happy with what it did and blasted it with a more powerful ember then normal. The poor thing this time was down for the count and scorched black. It jumped from its spot this time and blasted far away, and I don't think I saw it again.

"Nice girl!" I cheered her on, but she my pokemon looked at me worriedly and pointed to my sliced cheek. "Oh don't worry about me girl, I have a bandage for that." I pulled out the small piece of plastic with an absorbing pad on it and placed it over the cut. Once it wasn't seen anymore, Amethyst calmed down at bit, but she watched as it darkened and she pointed at it again. "It's alright girl, its just absorbing the blood I lost and stopping the bleeding, it'll be fine in a few days tops."

My pokemon didn't seem really convinced, but she let it slide anyway and we continued on our way to the next town. _Speaking of the next town, I hope everyone didn't find out about my encounter with that Team Rocket woman this morning. _

**Alexander's Point of View:**

I was still pretty sour over my loss to Violet, who knew she could be such a great battler? _I guess I should have really fought for that shiny charmander she got, oh well, I might not have picked the right pokemon, but I'll work with it. _

I turned on the TV and suddenly saw a report on the nefarious group of Team Rocket who had been tormenting the many citizens of Kanto for a long while now. I didn't want to hear another report about how someone's pokemon was stolen or attack, but I suddenly stopped myself from changing the channel when I saw Violet was in the picture. I felt my heart freeze when I saw the image of her talking to the police with an upset charmander in her arms. She looked drained of her energy and I felt anger flood through me. _Why didn't she say anything? Was this happening now?_

"Gramps! Daisy!" I shouted and my family came running at my panicked voice. When they entered the room I pointed at the TV screen and horror crossed their faces when they saw the Team Rocket report and Violet right in the middle of it.

"_This is news live from Viridian City, at around eleven oh nine this morning, a young girl by the name of Violet Vilmos from Pallet Town and her newly acquired pokemon partner Amethyst, a charmander, were attacked by a woman from Team Rocket, who intended to steal the shiny charmander from her trainer in the attempt of dressing up like her. The crook was easily set strait by the trainer and her pokemon's trust for one another and it was then reviled (after a blast to her head by the charmander's powerful ember) that she was a member of Team Rocket. From what Miss Vilmos told us, the culprit sent out a zubat to subdue them, but the chramander was much too strong for her zubat and the woman fled the scene to the north toward the Viridian Forest. No one was thankfully harmed in this incident. People are urged to travel the routes with more caution more then ever. This is Lynn Porter live from Viridian City at three; stay tuned for information on the latest…"_

I didn't hear anything else from the report well after that. Squirtle released itself from its pokeball and looked up at me worriedly. At the same time we hear the door slam open and glass shattered as Violet's mother, Ivory, and Vince walked in.

"Professor, I need to get a hold of my daughter!" the woman pleaded. My grandfather didn't dare argue with the woman and hurried over to the video-chat phone. When he dialed the pokemon center, the nurse stationed there told us that she had yet to arrive there; she must have been out on the trail.

"Alert her then when she arrives Nurse Joy, we need to speak with her urgently. Make it a top priority," the professor told the woman on the other end of the line. The woman nodded worriedly and the line was cut off there. The mother of Violet and Vince turned to her son and myself.

"I want the two of you to go after her, stay with her, protect her," she ordered. "Don't let her out of your sights."

"We'll do it Mom, but you know Violet will hate it. She'll think you're treating her like a helpless kid," Vince warned her.

"I don't care Vince! You keep you little sister safe!" the woman shouted. She turned to me angrily. "You're not going to tell me otherwise, are you?"

"No ma'am," I told her instantly. I turned to her brother. "Let's go Vince; if we hurry we can cut her off in the next town before she runs off to the forest." He nodded and the two of us took off down the road in a rush out of town up toward Viridian City.

_I just hope that Violet isn't going to be in too foul of a mood over this. That girl will do anything to avoid our help and prove she can handle herself. _

**Violet's Point of View:**

I arrived in the next town only a short while alter after running into a rattata on my way over, I took in the information of the small rat like pokemon and hurried into the pokemon center, ready to just crawl into bed and sleep. The events of this one day had been pretty taxing on me, and Amethyst was still only a young pokemon. With the time nearly at seven at night and the dusk settling in, we rolled into the pokemon center and headed strait for the nurse's desk to get a room for the night.

"Nurse Joy! I need a room please!" The woman took one look at me and at my pokemon before she easily handed me a room key. I yawned and turned to head up the stairs when the nurse called to me.

"Oh, excuse me Violet? Professor Oak and you mother wanted you to call home, they said it was urgent." I groaned loudly and marched over to the phone in a huff. I called the professor's lab and tiredly rubbed my eyes as the professor and my mother appeared on screen.

"Hi…" I muttered tiredly. "What's up? Can't this wait until morning?"

"Are you tired already Violet? Is that because you battle a _Team Rocket_ member?" My mother seethed on the other end of the line. My eyes instantly went wide, I was wide awake now. My mother knew, so did the professor, I bet Daisy did too, and Vince and Alex. _Wait? Where were they?_

"Where are the others?" I questioned worriedly.

"They're on they're way up to Viridian City to stay with you Violet. I don't want you out there alone on your trip," my mother said.

"I'm not alone! I have Amethyst!" I shouted at her. "And I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You're overreacting at the situation! We both were fine in the end and the woman was hardly even a fight!"

"I don't care! The boys will be there tonight and you are to stay with them until Team Rocket is gone! I don't care if that means a few days to a few _years_! You will stay with them!" she snapped back.

"Like hell I am! Get over yourself!" Without another word from either of us I snapped the phone on the receiver and the call ended. Everyone around us was looking at me in a shocked manner. I glared up at them and they all went back to whatever they were doing before. I hurried up the stairs and found the room I was staying and locked the door behind me. It was a small bedroom with a small amount of furniture of a dresser and a table and a small TV on a nightstand. I quickly set Amethyst down and started moving the extra furniture toward the door and blocking it. Amethyst watched me for a little while before she helped me lift the nightstand over the door too.

"This is to just keep the others out girl. Early tomorrow morning we'll leave and head to the forest to escape them," I told her. She nodded determined like. She hadn't liked the conversation of us not being safe without the others on our own too well either. She was quite bitter and her tail was flaming event hotter then normal, I had to be careful what she placed it toward or else the place would be set on fire.

"Char!" she yelled. "Char char…?"

"Yeah, let's get to bed, and before we do…" I pulled out a package of ear muffs that blocked out all sound and picked up Amethyst and carried her to the bed. "These muff will keep all noise out so we can't hear anything and sleep well. If you wake up before me, remember to get me up, okay girl?"

"Char." She nodded fiercely and I placed the ear muffs over my ears. I pulled her into my arms and held the second set of muffs over her head.

"Night girl," I whispered. I placed the muffs on her head and relaxed into the bed. I was out before the dusk had turned completely into night.

**Alexander's Point of View:**

We soon arrived in the city of Viridian and hurried over to the pokemon center where Violet was after the sun had completely disappeared and it was night time outside. Once inside, we saw it was mostly abandoned except for Nurse Joy who Gramps asked to stay awake until we arrived so we could get into Violet's room.

Once the nurse saw us come through the front doors we nodded to her and she led us upstairs to the next level where all the other trainers were staying and led us to Violet's room. She inserted the key and turned the knob, but when she pushed, the door didn't give way and let her inside. She pushed harder against it, but still there was no giving to it.

"Here, let us try Nurse Joy," Vince offered and the two of us took over her spot before the door. We both slammed into it and the force nearly knocked us back. My shoulder was now tender with a soon to be forming bruise and the door was still unmoved.

"Damn, that door won't budge." I hissed through the pain. I turned to the nurse. "Is there anything possible she could have barricaded the door with?"

"Very, each room comes with its own dresser for those who stay longer then a night or two, a night stand, a stand that a TV stands on and a table," the nurse replied. "I don't believe we'll be getting through this door tonight boys, its best if we go to sleep and you'll wait for her to come out in the morning. She won't stay in there forever if she wants to get through Viridian Forest."

Vince sighed. "We'll have a room for two then." The nurse nodded and led us further down the hallway and handed us a key before opening a larger room with a bed on either side of the room, a table between them and a dresser in the back next to each bed. "Thanks Nurse Joy, sorry for all this trouble."

"It's no problem, when I wake up, I'll keep an eye out for her. Chansey should be up around five so I'll let her know too before I go to bed." The nurse handed us the key to our room and we hurried inside.

"Damn it Violet, she knew we were coming." I seethed.

"That's Violet for ya." Vince sighed and took off his hat and shoes before he crawled into the bed with his bulbasaur. "She always was a step ahead of us."

"Not tomorrow she won't be, she could get hurt out there with Team Rocket around, we have to keep her safe until they're gone." I followed his suit and took off my shoes before I got down into my bed. Squirtle jumped onto my bed and withdrew into its shell and let its breathing even out and fell asleep.

"Aren't we in the same position? We in just as much danger as she is. We no older then her by much at all and we've only just started out. She beat you in battle and I know she'd beat me, so why are we protecting her when she's been the one doing that for us over all these years?" Vince's reasoning hit me hard, but now was not the time to think about that, only that Violet was to be kept safe.

"Because Team Rocket was never involved until now," I answered him before I turned over in my bed.

"Yeah… you're right, I'll be sure to get us up early so we don't miss her," Vince said before he turned over as well. "Night Alex, Squirtle, Bulbasaur."

"Night," I replied back. It was hard to do, but I let my worries drowned out and allowed myself to calm down enough so that I could drift to a dreamless sleep.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow! What a long chapter and now we get into the meat of the story! Violet will always been on the run from these two to make sure they don't catch and have to act as her personal body guards, but that doesn't mean they're won't be some funny moments along the way between them. And we also have a reason to look over Alex some more, since he's now hell bent on protecting Violet, won't that be fun?**

**See ya soon everyone! Remember to Review for me and send in Questions!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	3. Encounters in Viridian Forest

_Pokémon Journey I: Violet's Trial_

_Chapter 3: Encounters in Viridian Forest_

**Violet's Point of View:**

I suddenly felt like someone was nudging against the side of me while I was in a dreamless sleep. I opened my eyes and looked over to my side to see my shiny charmander pushing against my arm. I jolted from my bed and looked over at the clock that was on the screen of my pokedex. It read five fifty-three. I heaved myself quickly from the bed and pulled on my sneakers. Amethyst jumped off the bed and helped me move out the things we barricaded the door with and put them back in their places as quietly as we could before we made up the room and grabbed our things, the key, and I picked up my pokemon in my arms before I rushed downstairs.

Once I made it to the bottom floor, I kept and eye out for the nurse, but I was relieved to see it was only her pokemon, the chansey. Knowing that I was more in the clear then I was before, I placed the keys silently on the desk and hurried to the front door. The chansey was busy itself with the work it was doing, and only dared to turn around when it heard the front door open, and I was gone.

I hurried over to the market next door with it now being six and its time for opening since travelers are always coming through at bad times. I saw the owner from when I was there yesterday open the door and held it open for me as I walked inside with Amethyst still in my arms. He had a warm smile on his face and released the door behind me once I was within the walls of this building.

"Good morning," he said as he stepped behind the counter. "Quite earlier for a stroll."

"I know, but it was the only way to get away from my brother and best friend." I quickly looked over the shelf of the pokeballs he had in stock and grabbed a few of them and placed them on the counter.

"Get away from them?" he questioned. "Does this have anything to do with your encounter with that Team Rocket woman yesterday?"

"Oh yeah," I rolled my eyes and nodded and pulled out some money. "So I had to barricade up my door last night too keep them out after they got here, and I know they are, so I could leave early with Amethyst and hurry off to the Viridian Forest before they got up." I sighed and paused for a moment, looking outside at the dawn. "My Mom freaked out and thinks I need body guards while I go on my pokemon journey, and those body guards are my brother and best friend who either lost or would lose to me in battle."

"You're her daughter," the guy tried to reason. "You mean a lot to her, she worried."

"And she's not worried about this happening to my brother?"

"I don't know what to tell you about that, but I bet it would be the same thing."

"Yeah right, she's never had a care in the world when we were little over what he did or who he was with, it was always _me_. _I_ was the one that had to be constantly watched and never alone. I thought I was _finally _going to get some freedom with this journey across the Kanto region, make new friends, not be tied down by my mother's fears!"

"Easy!" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "No need to shout, you'll wake your friends next door, or someone will wake them for you." I sighed angrily but said nothing and nodded. My mother and the two boys were just getting too easily on my nerves.

"Anyway, ring these up for me please? I want to get out of town as fast as I can before the guys get up."

"Sure thing." He rung up all the pokeballs in my bag and showed me the price on them. "That'll be two-thousand dollars please."

_At least money's easy to come by with a trainer's salary or else it'd be hard to get these items. _I paid them man easily and watched him place them in my bag along with another ball I'd never seen before, it was white mostly in color and had a magenta purple color for the center line of it that also went around the button.

"Wait, I didn't pay for that," I told him. Amethyst agreed with a loud "Char!"

"Oh," he looked back at the ball he had in his hands and still shoved it in my bag anyway. "Its alright, I do this normally for trainers. When a trainer buys a certain amount of pokeballs of any kind, we normally throw in one of these primer balls with them. We don't sell them due to the fact that they're hard to come by. They apparently are supposed to commemorate some sort of event. Maybe the first pokemon you catch on your own?"

"Maybe, but you really gotta cut it out with the free stuff or else I'm gonna pay you back double what you're taking for me," I teased.  
"Counting if I see you sometime in the future," he countered. "Your journey will take you all around the other side of the continent, and the gym leader, Giovanni Agostino, he's out doing business with a company and won't be back for months, if not a year, so take you time."

"Thanks…"

"The name's Luke, Luke Anima," he said.

"Thanks Luke, I think I might take you up on that offer. I'll be back one day, and I'll try to keep in touch when I can." The blond haired shop keeper chuckled and his crystal blue eyes shown. He led me outside to the colder morning air of the late spring. I set Amethyst on the ground and with my bag once again on my shoulder, I shook hands with Luke, who had kindly given me his number and times when I could call him on the way out.

"Oh and by the way Violet," he called out as Amethyst and I was heading down a back street to avoid the pokemon center. "When I see you again, I'll give you something free of charge." He jumped inside the tiny building before I could throw something at him for teasing me so. I didn't have time to hang around here any longer, I nodded to my pokemon and we quickly walked down the city streets toward the back of the city and toward the Viridian Forest.

**Vince's Point of View:**

I groaned as I finally rose from my bed at the early hour of whatever, but it was still too early for me to be up and Bulbasaur nudging me. I leaned over my legs in tiredness and yawned before I fell back into bed.

My bulbasaur apparently didn't like that and used its vines against me, lifting me up out of bed and dropping me onto the hard floor. I yelped in pain while I heard laughing off to the side. I opened my eyes and watched as my bulbasaur sat angrily on the end of my bed and on the other side was Alex with Squirtle and some other pokemon to his side.

It was small and kinda chubby like brown gold and dark brown colored figure that had squinted eyes and pointed ears. Its feet had three toes with claws on them, but one toe was on the heel of the food. Its legs were crossed and it almost looked like it was meditating. It had claws that also had three fingers to them, a thumb and two others. Its chest and shoulders were plated with thicker dark brown skin while the rest of it was a light brown gold color. Its pointed nose and tail were also in a still form while it was meditating (I think, don't quote me on that) but I think I saw a ghost of a smile come out of it from my fall.

"Hey Alex? Who's the new pokemon?" He calmed himself and looked over at the pokemon before he looked back at me.

"It's an abra," he replied. "A psychic type pokemon I found out on route twenty-two. I caught it this morning when I woke up around six-twenty."

"And Violet's still in her room?" I questioned.

Alex soured at the name of my sister and nodded. "Yeah, the door's still closed and I'm willing to bet she's still sleeping for another couple hours or so." He threw my backpack my way from the floor and stood up. "I'm going to get breakfast, come down when you're done." His two pokemon followed after him and I was left with Bulbasaur. My grass pokemon was laughing silently to itself on the bed.

"You know, you didn't need to toss me out of bed," I told it.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" it argued.

"I _so_ would have gotten out of bed! I'm not Violet!" I hissed.

My partner turned away from me. "Bulba, bulba bulbasaur bulba."

I slapped my hand against my face. "Whatever Bulbasaur, I'm gonna get changed." I stood up from my spot and headed to the bathroom while my partner just sat there on the bed and curled up.

I splashed some water against my face and shook my head lightly. _I'll show Bulbasaur, we'll get stronger then Violet; we'll prove her wrong, and I'll prove __**you**__ wrong. She not the strongest, okay, maybe she is right now, but that won't last._

**Alexander's Point of View:**

I sat on the first floor of the pokemon center with my squirtle and abra on either side of me eating their meals of food. I was eating my own of a light meal since I wasn't particularly too hungry. Vince came down soon with his Bulbasaur as well and the two of them joined us at the table.

We all munched at our breakfast easily enough before we heard the nurse run downstairs in a hurry. She stopped before us out of breath and a look of panic on her face. "She's gone!"

I felt my heart still that moment. _She's gone? Violet? Oh hell… not again… _

"What do you mean she's gone?" Vince demanded.

"Her things are all gone! The door opens now and everything's back in place!" Nurse Joy said worriedly. "I asked Chansey if she had seen the girl leave earlier this morning, but she said she saw no one, but the door had mysteriously opened around six this morning. Then I saw her key on the counter. I hurried up to her room and I found the door was locked this time and I opened it to find the furniture back in place and she was gone! Nothing was left behind!"

"Shit!" I hissed. "How does she do it?"

"Cuz Sis is always ahead of us," Vince sighed. "If we hurry to Viridian Forest, maybe we can cut her off before she gets much further ahead of us."

"Then let's head out." I stood up from my spot and turned to Nurse Joy. "Thanks a lot for your help, but we gotta go." I brought back my pokemon into their pokeballs and rushed out the door.

"Wait up for me Alex!" I heard Vince call. I didn't dare wait another moment, Violet had a two hour head start ahead of us, we _had_ to get going.

**Violet's Point of View:**

Viridian Forest was beautiful when we had stepped inside it; the sun and trees letting in small beams of light onto this forest floor, it was so beautiful…

Amethyst and I hadn't been here much more then a few minutes before some crazy bug catching trainers wanted to battle, I didn't mind, I knew that my Amethyst could handle them easily. Battles flew right by us as we kept winning, Amethyst really brought it all out, and it was amazing to see her in action. She was fast on her feet and could use her moves quickly without a moment of hesitation. It's hard to believe that we've only met a day ago.

The pokemon that we saw in the forest were mostly bug pokemon, with the occasional pidgey. We mostly saw caterpie, metapod, weedle and kakuna. I'd gathered all their data onto my pokedex and moved on my way with Amethyst as quickly as we could.

Though I couldn't help but think that over the time that we were in the forest, we were being watched, and I didn't mean by the bug pokemon that were all over the forest, up in the trees and attached to their trunks. I also don't mean the others either, it doesn't feel like my brother and Alex are watching, I'd be more paranoid if it was. This is something entirely different.

Amethyst looked up after a while and called out with a worried "Char…" I crouched down and rubbed her head gently.

"I know girl, I feel it too." I looked ahead to the large maze of woods. "Just be careful okay? We gotta keep moving forward." My pokemon nodded her gold head and we continued our walk.

A sudden flash blasted past us, narrowly tapping Amethyst on the top of her paw, like a gently slap. It froze us in our spots and we watched the streak jump out of the bushes again, I saw it was yellow in color before it fled back to the bushes; I never got a solid look at it.

I pulled out my pokedex and held it to the bushes. As it wiggled, I watched as the pokedex took a little longer to get the data, but it still came through, on the screen showed me a small yellow mouse like pokemon with red sacs on its checks and dark black eyes. I saw that there was a dent at the end of its lightning shaped tail and two large brown stripes on its back. _Pikachu, the mouse pokemon. It has small electric sacs in both of its cheeks, if threatened; it looses a powerful electric charge from these sacs. Male and female pikachu can be told apart by their tails, females have an indent in them. Pikachu nests are rare to find and have only been seen in Viridian Forest and the abandoned power plant. _

"So a pikachu eh?" I questioned. "Come have a battle with me then! If you win, I'll give you one of the things I have on me. If I win, you become part of my team. Fair trade?" The bushes rustled and out jumped the small mouse pokemon. She grinned at the two of us, eager to battle and play; an electric type would really come in handy when facing other water types like Alex's squirtle. I can't always rely on Amethyst, even though she is awesome, she needs some other friends and team members to help her in battle, and this lightning fast pikachu was going to be the one (if we can beat it that is).

The pikachu bolted forward toward my charmander and suddenly jumped over her head, swinging her tail at Amethyst's head. My pokemon jumped to the side to miss the hit and recovered quickly and I called out for her to use her ember attack. Fire brewed in her mouth and fired at the mouse, but she was too fast. She leapt out of the way and ran in circles around Amethyst. My charmander started to freak out and it took most of my effort to keep her from going bezerk.

"Don't worry about where she is, just pay attention to where she comes from!" I shouted to my pokemon. "She's trying to freak you out, don't let her do that to you Amethyst!" My pokemon nodded and slapped her face and kept her eyes out around her, waiting for the pikachu to attack.

Suddenly the illusion of the circle of yellow around my pokemon disappeared and a bolt of electricity shot at Amethyst. "Jump!" I yelled and my pokemon complied instantly. I then dove out of the way as the bolt hit the tree behind me and fried it, ending the poor thing's life, or at least really hurting it.

I looked around in the surrounding area, but the bushes the pikachu was using to her advantage to hide. She most likely was wearing down on energy from all the running and playing she's been doing. I just need to find her and hit with one blast from Amethyst and it should be all over.

I watched the bushes all around; any sign of moment would revile the pikachu's location. The air was stiff and tense with only the buzzing sound of the bugs around us in the forest and some of the light shouting from the trainers in the distance, they were always fighting with each other and others, or at least that was my discovery since I entered this place.

A small rustle I suddenly heard at my right. I turned and watched as the bush smoothed out, but I had seen it, and that was all I needed. "Amethyst! Torch that bush on the right!" My charmander jumped at the command and fired a brewed fire from its mouth and the bush was soon gone, at the same time a shriek could be heard. Once the flames died from my charmander's mouth, the pikachu was left, burned and knocked out.

"Yes!" I cheered and reached into my bag for a pokeball to catch it with when I ended up reaching for the primer ball. _Well, Luke did say it was for special occasions…_

"Go primer ball!" I shouted and threw the small white and pink/purple single stripe ball at the pikachu, which tapped it head and then suddenly opened and turned the pikachu into a white light and absorbed it inside the primer ball. The ball itself shook only once before it settled down and beeped. The ball didn't open again after that.

I gasped and hurried over to the still primer ball. I picked it up in the still stiff air and rolled it around in my fingers. _I caught the pikachu…_ I thought softly. _My first capture…_

I turned back to my charmander who stood questioningly next to me. "Amethyst we did it! We caught a pikachu! We have a new team member!" Amethyst finally perked up at the sound of a new friend and the two of us quickly jumped for joy at that.

"Let's let out our new friend then and give her a nickname." Amethyst nodded and grinned and I released the pikachu from the pokeball. She still seemed a bit weak from the battle, but seemed to be doing better now then she was. I whipped out a potion from my bag and started to heal her. She squirmed for a moment before she settled down and looked up at the two of us.

"A deals a deal right pikachu?" The yellow mouse pokemon nodded her head and her eyes became downcast. "Hey, don't look so glum! Being on our team isn't a bad thing! It means we get to travel the region, the world! We get to battle new people that are powerful, just like when you faced us. You'll get stronger, and evolve when you're ready. Does that sound so bad?" The pikachu looked back up at me with tears welded up in her eyes.

"Pika!" she sniveled. "Pikachu pi pi pika…"

"Char char char." Amethyst translated to me since I wasn't on a connection level with the pikachu just yet.

"Oh you poor thing… you were abandoned by your family?" I picked up the pikachu in my arms and rocked her back and forth. "Well don't worry, we won't abandon you. I wouldn't be able to call myself a trainer if I did." The pikachu still didn't sound so convinced and I held her tighter in my arms.

"Pi pika chu chu," she muttered softly. I looked over at my charmander.

"Char, char char," she translated.

"Oh that's an easy question. It's because we're family now." The pikachu looked up at me and I gestured over at Amethyst. "I only met Amethyst yesterday and look how strong our bond is. It may take more time with you, but it will only take as long as you want it to take, you have to want to have friends and family and push back you're past. You have to want it Amber." The pikachu looked up at me in a confused manor. "Everyone's gonna do that when I name a new pokemon right? Eh, oh well." I looked back down at my new partner. "I thought the name 'Amber' would fit you due to your coloring and how bright an amber is, like you were when we first met you. If you don't like it I can come up with another…"

"Pika!" she shouted at me.

"You like it?" She nodded her head. "Then your name will be Amber." She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Things might be moving fast right now, but soon we'll have some relax time to rest and what not. Oh and by the way, I'm on the run from my brother and my best friend and their pokemon right now since I was attack yesterday and my Mom flipped. Just thought you want a warning for when they start chasing us, when they find us."

"Pika… pi pikachu chu pi?" Amber questioned me and crawled onto my shoulder as I stood up.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised we haven't seen them yet. I know Alex has a squirtle, which you have the advantage against Amber, and Vince has a bulbasaur, which Amethyst has the type advantage against. And yeah, my mom does freak out too easily." Amethyst nodded furiously and we moved from our spot where we captured Amber and headed further into the forest.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It was another hour into the woods and by then Amber knew much more about us then she had before, and I knew more about her and Amethyst. It was an overall learning experience for all of us to learn about each other, like, for example, Amber loves sour foods, like, really sour. She apparently really loves the iapapa berry because of how strong its flavor is (and its one of the few strong flavored berries in the area). The same went with Amethyst who really loved figy berries due to their spicy flavor. I'd have to remember to find some for them when we end up going into some of the shops.

"Pi pika pika pi?" Amber questioned as we continued through the forest.

"I honestly don't know, I thought you would know since you lived here for so long." I replied to her.

"…pika pi. Pikachu pi pi pikachu pi."

"That's okay, sure it would've been nice if you knew the way to the other side of the forest, but this way we'll get in more training," I explained to her. "Though the downside is that the guys could find us here, so keep your eyes out, and trust me Amber, you'll know them when you see them for the first time." The pikachu nodded on my shoulder and Amethyst curled into my arms some more.

The air suddenly turned stiff and I felt both of my pokemon stiffen both in my arms and on my shoulder. They sensed it too. Something was wrong and I'm willing to bet-

I screeched as I felt something shoot out of the area around me and grab my wrist. I started to kick and scream and Amethyst jumped from my arms to produce an ember when a water gun stopped her by dousing her in the face. Amber knocked the foe back and then vines came out and wrapped her up in them. She shocked the other foe, but it didn't do as much damage to that one and Amethyst was in no condition to help at the moment.

"For Mew's sake Violet, can't you just get over this? We're trying to help you here!"

"Then why does it feel like your trying to lock me up?" I snapped back and my captor didn't reply. I saw now that my wrist had been grabbed in Alex's hand and he was right in front of me, trying to grab onto the rest of my body to keep me from flailing. Amber was caught up in the vines of Bulbasaur and Amethyst was slowly now getting to her feet as she glared at Squirtle next to her.

"Come on, let's get through the forest." Vince led the way to a path that was just beyond the trees and Alex grabbed a hold of my other wrist and kept me nearly pressed to the front of his body and steered me in the direction of the path.

"You think I'm willing just going to follow you?" I seethed at the two of them.

"What choice do you have?" Alex questioned.

"A lot when I do this!" I swung my legs forward and back, using Alex's weight to keep me up with him holding onto me, and kicking him with the heels of my shoes in his groin. He nearly screeched in pain and released me on impact. Squirtle was at a loss for action or words as he watched Alex wither in pain while I picked up Amethyst and had her blow fire at Bulbasaur to release Amber. She jumped from the vines onto my shoulder and I took off into the woods in the opposite direction from the path.

"Violet!" I heard my brother yell. I ignored his call and continued to run toward whatever was before me. I suddenly felt feet and the ground separate from beneath me and watched as, in slow motion, I threw my pokemon to the side and took the full blunt of the crash and rolled on the ground until I crashed into something large and sturdy.

I instantly blacked out.

**Alexander's Point of View:**

_Oh fucken hell did that __**hurt**_… Violet really did know how to hurt a guy that was helping her. I still felt the impact when both her heels hit me head on. I couldn't move or else I'd feel the echoing pain in rocket through my body once more. It was the most _horrid_ feeling that I'd ever experienced in my life. _Oh someone __**shoot**__ me…_

"Alex! Violet's hurt!" I heard Vince shout. I gently lifted my head off the ground and looked off in the distance. I turned toward my only pokemon out at the moment.

"Squirtle, let Abra out and then hurry over and help Vince in anyway you can, I'll be over as soon as I can." My pokemon did as I asked, releasing Abra to help me up with its psychic powers and it helped me walk to the clearing where Violet apparently tripped while running from Vince and Bulbasaur and hit her head on the tree before her.

Vince still wasn't anywhere near her though, nor was Squirtle or Bulbasaur. The pikachu and Amethyst both were dead set on not letting anyone near Violet, and made sure of it if we got to close by using ember and thundershock on our pokemon and us. We couldn't get near them.

I bent over in pain when I felt the echoing of my groin rocket through my entire body. "Shit!" I hollered when I felt another wave of pain flowed through my nerves. "Abra… help me get down, I shouldn't be standing up yet…" my newest pokemon complied and used its psychic powers to held me off my feet and onto the ground where I withered in pain.

"You okay Alex?" Vince questioned worriedly.

"_Peachy_…" I moaned. I breathed deeply, trying to calm my screaming nerves. "What do we do about them?"

"I don't know, either way we get hurt, those two have the type advantages against us and I bet Violet was thinking that when she caught that pikachu."

"So that's what that little yellow rat is." I hissed as I moved slightly on the ground. "We still gotta do something Vince."

"I know, Bulbasaur, vine whip!" The bulbasaur lashed out at the two pokemon before it with twin vines from the sides of its large bulb like seed on its back.

The pokemon protecting the girl across from us didn't take the attack lightly. Amethyst growled angrily and brew fire at the vines, effectively forcing Bulbasaur to call them back in an instantly.

"Squirtle use water gun!" My pokemon replied with the attack aimed at Amethyst. The tiny pikachu pushed the charmander out of the way and took the hit of water. In response it shook off the water attack like it was nothing and fired back a powerful thundershock. It electrocuted my squirtle and paralyzed Vince's bulbasaur, even though it was a grass type. The two fell to the ground in pain with me.

"All we have left is your Abra, Alex," Vince said hesitantly.

"I know, and I'm not about to lose the last pokemon I have. Just let them be for now, we'll make a fire and stay here for the night. Besides," I hunched over and rolled onto the ground. "I'm not going _anywhere_."

"Roger." Vince pulled off his back pack and pulled out the blankets we had brought with us. He set them out and threw one over in the direction of Violet for the pokemon to cover her with. It landed at her pokemons' feet and they draped the blanket over her before curling into her sides, but they stayed away to watch us.

Vince threw a blanket over my way and Abra helped lay it over me while I rested and recover from my pain. Vince then took off to the woods and I watched him leave, probably to make a fire later tonight.

**Violet's Point of View:**

_Damn, my head feels like its spinning._ I slowly sat up from where I was on the ground and through blurry eyes that soon became clear, I saw where I was. I remembered last that I was running away from Alex and Vince after they had found me into the Viridian Forest, just after an hour or so of my capture of Amber. I fled after I had caused _some_ pain to Alex's groin area (to put it lightly) and I remember running off with Amethyst and Amber right before I tripped and hit the ground, and then everything had gone black.

"Pika!" I suddenly turned to my side and watched my pikachu jump from her spot near the fire and rush over to me. She rubbed her head into my chest and I hugged her back.

"Char!" Amethyst then ran over herself and cling to my chest as well, just next to Amber. She started to cry a bit as she held onto me and I pulled them close.

"Amethyst… Amber… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you…" I sniffled myself and pulled them off the ground and onto my lap and lowered my tear filled face to their bodies as we cried together.

"So you finally woke up Sis, glad to see you." I jumped from my spot and looked on the other side of the fire, there was my brother sitting on a blanket. His bulbasaur was out cold next to him, I saw the scorch marks on its body and vines while I watched as painful electricity glided across its body, it didn't look like it was doing too much damage since it sleeping, but I bet it wasn't the most comfortable feeling.

I looked over at Alex also on the other side of the fire; he was down for the count and under his blanket, probably sleeping off the pain in his grown when I smashed it. Next to his was his newly acquired abra that meditated off to the side, but I saw its eyes were looking right at me. On the other side of Alex was his squirtle. It didn't look in good shape at all with large bolt of electricity jumping from one side of it to another. I could tell easily that Squirtle and Bulbasaur were both paralyzed.

"Hello? Earth to Violet!" I jolted and looked back over at my brother.

"Yes?" I questioned him.

He shrugged. "You spaced out Sis, just making sure nothing was happening." He then grinned and his face went dark on me in the light of the fire. "Or maybe you were looking over at Alex cuz you _like_ him." I jumped at the thought and grabbed my bag and Amethyst while Amber jumped onto my shoulder.

"No way in hell." I hissed and wrapped the blanket around my body.

"Where're you going? You can't just leave!"

"Can't I?" I turned back to him and questioned harshly. "If I'm not mistaken, both Bulbasaur and Squirtle are out, not to mention Alex's probably in a lot of pain right now, even in his sleep. I bet his abra is recently caught since I didn't see it yesterday, and I don't think it can stand up to my two pokemon by itself. So I think I can leave if I want to."

I huffed to him and took off into the woods in the dark night. With the woods as thick as they are and how dark the area was now, I had a hard time moving about, but if I didn't move now, I'd be worse off in the morning.

"Char!" Amethyst called out and jumped from my arms. I watched her focusing in the dark and watched as the flame on her tail became brighter. I could see much more now and I could safely walk where I needed too.

"Pika pi!" Amber cheered.

"Yeah! Good job Amethyst, good girl, now let's get as far away as we can tonight, we'll rest at dawn. Amber," I turned to face my newest member. "Get some rest for now, we'll have you watch in the morning for the guys so if they get too closer, we can get moving and avoid them."

"Pi." My pikachu nodded and it crawled from my shoulder into my arms and quickly fell asleep. After I was sure she was settled, I followed after Amethyst along the thin path she made out for us in the night.

**Witch's Note:**

**Chapter three down, who knows how many too go? I really don't myself since I'm just gonna keep going until I hit a good place where the story line is over, and that's after I hit most of the stops on this game from beginning to end. **

**The only thing in this chapter that bothered me was when Alex got heeled in the groin, I know that had to hurt, but was he in enough pain? I mean, I've caused that problem enough to know how it hurts, but I'm a girl, so I don't know if I explained it well enough, the closest thing I know to relate it to is cramps when we have our 'special time of the month'.**

**What do you guys think about that? Please send in your answer with you Review to me! And please send in Questions too!**

**Love you all and see you next week!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	4. City of Rocks

_Pokémon Journey I: Violet's Trial_

_Chapter 4: City of Rocks_

**Violet's Point of View:**

It took us the rest of the week in order for us to get through the entire forest, none of us were traveling by the actually path, which would have taken us no more then a day or two tops if we had followed it, but that would be too risky, I'd be cornered in the city. So we ran around the forest for what seemed to be about a week or so and arrived just outside of Pewter City on the north end of route two.

When I saw the sun again, not fragments of it through the thick tress like I had, but a full blown sun out in the middle of a clear sky that hurt my vision and I had to look away, I knew we had reached freedom (or at least for the moment.)

"Let's go you two! The quicker we get to the next city, the faster we can get out and move on, we can't wait for Vince and Alex to find us." Both of my pokemon nodded and threw in their agreement cheers and Amber jumped off my shoulder and Amethyst from my arms and they raced down the road. I shook my head at them and hurried after my two eager pokemon.

The two of them raced over the hill and made it to the top and took in the sites of the city. I hurried up to their sides and looked it over in amazement as well. The city was a little larger then Viridian had been, but it was still a smaller city that was surrounded on most sides by forest and the last side by stone and mountains that held the path to the next town.

"Let's go you two, I want a decent meal and I need to make a call to Luke." Amethyst nodded right away and headed down to the city, but Amber looked confused and jumped onto my shoulder.

"Pi? Pika pikachu pi?" Amber questioned as we walked into the next town.

"Luke's a friend I made right before Amethyst and I fled into the Viridian Forest and met you. He's the one I got that special ball from that I caught you in," I replied to the pikachu.

"Pika? Chu pika pi? Pikachu chu pi pikachu pika."

"Yes, he is really nice. He's given me a lot of stuff for free that makes me feel really guilty, but he's a nice guy that refuses to accept 'no' as an answer. I learned that in less then an hour of spending with him in the time span of two days."

"Pika!" Amber suddenly rubbed her cheek against mine and I laughed as I raced to catch up with Amethyst before we hit the more populated roads.

"Char!" Amethyst called out after a short while and I looked to where she pointed. I saw the bright strawberry red roof and smiled down at my pokemon.

"Good job Amethyst! Alright, now let's get to the pokemon center and get you guys healed up. Then we'll get a bite to eat and a room key before we look around the city for a bit and then go to the gym." My two pokemon nodded and we walked inside the building. Like the last time I was here, the front desk was the major focal point of the room and many seats and TV, books, and magazines were around for those who were only waiting on their pokemon to be healed.

"Nurse Joy?" I called to the nurse as soon as I stepped up to the desk. The woman turned around and smiled at me and looked to the two pokemon in my arms and on my shoulder.

"Healing for two I presume?" She asked. I nodded and handed over my pokemon to her. "This should only take a few minutes; I'll be back with them shortly." I waved to my pokemon and watched as they were taken to the back room by the nurse and her trusty partner, a chansey. I sat down on the closest stool to the desk this time (not too thrilled about what happened last time I handed Amethyst over to the nurse to happen again, but I have a feeling it won't) and opened up my map to look at what was in town.

There wasn't much here, although they did have a museum on the north side of town while the gym was on the east. We could check the museum out first and then head over to the gym later, after I make my call to Luke and update him on what's been going on and why I didn't call him sooner.

I pulled out the paper he gave me over a week ago, it had his number and the times best to call him where he could either be at home or call a break time for himself to talk to me. Early morning he doesn't have many people flowing in, plus it's a Monday, so everyone's at work or on the road or sleeping in, not shopping.

I heard the nurse call me over and I grabbed my two pokemon. I carried Amethyst in my arms and Amber climbed back onto my shoulder and we headed over to the video-chat phone and dialed Luke's number. I didn't have to wait long before the phone was picked up on the other side and a flash of blond hair I could see Luke tiredly pick up the phone.

"_Viridian market store, how may I serve you?_" his voice flooded over as if it was prerecorded and I laughed.

"I don't know, you think Pewter City has what a young trainer and her shiny charmander and pikachu can find?" I saw his eyes soon bulge open and I laughed as he nearly freaked out.

"_Violet! I thought you weren't going to call me at all!_" he said on the other end of the line.

"Now why would I do that?" I pouted. "Sorry about the wait though, I've been running off the paths of Viridian Forest for the past week to avoid the guys after they caught me once."

"_They_ _caught you? How?_"

"I tripped in the forest and ended up crashing and rolling on the ground until I hit a tree that my head took a nasty hit on and I blacked out. But thanks to Amethyst and Amber, they knocked out two of their three pokemon and once I woke up, I was able to walk right out of there. But I've still been avoiding them since I bet their pokemon were healed up after the night and I bet they had potions on them."

"_Maybe, I never saw them in here, but it might not have been my shift._" He then looked down at my pokemon who were in the screen. "Now who might that cute little yellow pokemon be?"

"Say hi Amber." My pikachu jumped from my shoulder and into my lap and called out "Pika!" to Luke. "This is Amber, I caught her with that primer call you gave me before I left last Sunday."

"_Well hello there Amber, its nice to meet you,_" Luke replied. "_So you three made it all the way up to Pewter City? What do you plan to do there besides the gym? I don't expect you to be staying long._"

"No, we won't." I answered. "We'll stay until tomorrow, so I want to get everything done today. I'm going to head by the gym this afternoon and before that, we'll head over to the Pewter Museum of Science to see some of the things they have on display."

"_Sounds_ _like you have the day planned out._" His smiled turned to a frown. "_But what if those two guys show up later today?_"

"Then we'll have to move out early. We can survive on potions and berries until we reach the next town, city or pokemon center, whichever comes first."

"_Alright, well you three be careful, I gotta go now, customers are starting to come in._"

"Alright then Luke, if we get a chance, we'll try to call you within the next few days. If we don't, expect that we're on the run and will contact you as soon as we can."

"_Understood 'milady runaway',_" he saluted me. "_See ya!_"

"Bye Luke." I hung up the phone and hurried out of the pokemon center.

I ended up rushed over to the market first to buy some berries for my pokemon and myself to have later on until we got a decent meal when we left the city. I grabbed a few containers of mago, figy and iapapa berries and put them in my bag for later. They looked nice and ripe, but I planned on having a real meal at lunch out with my pokemon.

"Pika pi pikachu?" Amber perched herself back on top of my shoulder and questioned me once we had pulled out of the market.

"I thought that maybe we'd head over the museum first, then head out for lunch, then head over to the gym and battle the gym leader hear and then, depending on if we see Vince and Alex or not, we'll head out toward the next city or stay the night here," I explained to her and Amethyst. "So our first stop is to catch up on some history and relax a bit."

My pokemon both agreed to that and I walked along the streets until I reached the back side of town and found the large, elegant building that was the museum. Its structure from the outside looked even larger then any other building in town, even the gym.

I stepped through the front doors and weaved my way through the crowd of people that were slowly making their way out of the building. A few came in behind me, but hardly any people were inside when I got there. Pokemon apparently got in there for free and I only had to pay fifty for my ticket (it sure helped that those bug catcher trainers like to battle, so they lost a _lot_ of money.)

Once we made our way in, we first saw the two large fossils of a kabutops and an aerodactyl. The two sets of bones were so large that they were nearly twice the size of myself. One actually had a set of wings and a large tail while the other had a fat boomerang like head and scythe like hands with spikes coming out of its back. I pulled out my pokedex and pointed it at the two, surprised to actually get some information off them. _Kabutops, the shellfish pokemon. Its sleek shape is perfect for swimming. It slashes its prey with its claws and drains them of their fluids. Kabutops is an extinct pokemon that has no nests anywhere._

_Aerodactyl, the fossil pokemon. It is a ferocious prehistoric pokemon that goes for the enemy's throat with its serrated, saw like fangs. Aerodactyl is an extinct pokemon that has no nests anywhere, but fossils of the pokemon have been found and are trying to be revived on Cinnabar Island._ I raised my eye brow at that. _So now they're bringing back pokemon from their fossils? Weird…_

I let the thoughts pass by me and followed my pokemon as they raced upstairs to look at the second level. Unlike the first, it was filled with pieces and replicas of old shuttles. Amber seemed to get a real knack out of them and kept running around the shuttles in circles until she made the rest of us dizzy. Amethyst on the other hand, was more taken by the stones on the other side of the room. Apparently it was a large meteorite that had landed here a long time ago and was considered a moon stone, some sort of rare rock that evolves certain kinds of pokemon. Amber soon rushed over to it as well and ran around it in circles, sadly dizzying a poor scientist here on the floor as well, and an older man and his young child.

"Amber! Stop that!" My pikachu halted in her tracks and I picked her up. "Sorry about yelling Amber, but you can't just go around things in circles like crazy, it's making the people here dizzy and me and Amethyst as well." Amber looked away from me and to her companion pokemon, who was holding onto the study exhibit base, and was trying to keep on her feet. The other three people in the room held onto the walls and what not to keep their balance, but didn't seem too upset with what just happened.

"Pika pi…" Amber muttered softly.

"Its okay, just remember that for the future, the one exception is in battle, you can go around you opponent as many times as you like, like you did when we first met in Viridian Forest."

"Did you say you found that pikachu in Viridian Forest?" the older man with his daughter questioned.

"Pikachu!" The little girl cried and reached up to me. "Can I hold it?"

"Do you mind Amber?" My pikachu shrugged and I handed her over to the little girl who hugged the life out of her.

"I'm sorry about my daughter, but she's been after having a pikachu of her own, I've been looking for one all over, but I've had little luck," the man said to me.

"They're not very common in this region, but I found Amber in Viridian Forest. There also is apparently a nest in the abandon power plant on route ten, electric pokemon really like to hang out there, so that might be your best option."

"I would, but the monster of the plant scares away all that try to enter."

"Monster?"

"I guess you've been living out of the way haven't you?"

"Pallet Town, most information doesn't come there unless you're starting a journey or if the information's about a pokemon in particular." I sighed. "So what do you know about this 'monster'?

"It apparently watches over and guards the power plant and has been for a few years now, especially after Team Rocket really started making a scene in the region. A lot of pokemon that could leave, they fled with food and their children to other regions and islands off the coast of Kanto to avoid them and keep their families safe. This has also happened over at the Seafoam Islands, and on an island off the coast of Kanto known as One Isle, there's a mountain where this is happening too, Mt. Ember. And it all started when Team Rocket was ruining the lives of both humans and pokemon, which caused so many of them to be agitated."

"Those poor pokemon…"

"I know, but a common man like me can't do much other then donate money and food to help out those in need. Oh well… thanks for the information about pikachu."

"You're welcome. I'd better get going; we've got a gym battle to win."

"Well I wish you luck, if those two pokemon are the only ones you got, your going to need it. Brock Carolos, the gym leader here, uses rock types, which both have the advantage over your fire and electric pokemon."

"Hmm, yeah, we'll have to be careful then. Thanks for the info." I turned back to my two pokemon that were playing with the little girl. "Amethyst! Amber! We're going now! Time for lunch!" My two pokemon hurried over to my side and then waved good bye to the girl before we left the museum, the thoughts of those poor pokemon in pain in my mind.

It didn't take long for us to head back to a dinner that served pokemon and humans food. Amber and Amethyst thought the world of where we were once we got into the tiny dinner and ate inside at one of the tables built for smaller pokemon and their human companions.

Once our food came out, Amber and Amethyst nearly gobbled up everything and I had to order them seconds while I slowly ate over my small meal. I was deep in through over my battle with the gym leader here. He was a rock trainer, both my pokemon were weak against that. If I didn't play my cards right, he'd take both of them down in a single hit and we'd be out for the count, then while I'm waiting for both of them to recover, Vince and Alex could find me, and that time, I might not escape. There might be no way out. I can't risk that.

The better of my two pokemon to face Brock would have to be Amethyst, she has more speed and strength thanks to her strange coloration then a normal charmander, and fire would do more damage to the rock pokemon rather then electricity, since ground and rock would mostly absorb it. Amber would be at the largest disadvantage there, and only her normal attacks would work, but that wouldn't be enough to take them down due to their rock hard bodies, it'd be no different then trying to file your way through the bars in prison, its take a lot of time, but I doubt the rock pokemon would stay still for us to do that.

"Okay you two, battle plan time." Both my pokemon looked up at me as they nearly finished their second meal. "We need a plan for the most part on how to beat Brock."

"Char? Char char char," Amethyst questioned.

"I know this is the first time we've done this, but we need to because of the type of pokemon he uses," I answered her. "He uses rock types, a _huge_ advantage over the two of you, Amber more then you Amethyst."

"Pika? Pi pika pi chu pikachu?" Amber asked worriedly.

"Amethyst is going to have to go out first; you're going to have to be our main fighter with your fire type moves. You need to take them out as fast as you can without fainting. Amber won't last long with only thundershock and quick attack as moves. We have no moves that would even do a normal hit to them, but fire does more damage then electricity to rock, since it and ground absorb that attack."

"Char, char char?"

"Yes, that's our game plan. You two ready to put it into action?"

"Pika!"

"Char!"

I grinned at them. "Then let's go get our first gym badge."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Lunch ended pretty quickly after that. Once I had finished eating, I took the girls over to the gym constructed of rock. Once I stepped inside the building with Amber on my shoulder and Amethyst at my side. We walked within the dark area and I saw a faint white outline on the ground, but beyond that was darkness.

I took another step forward until my foot had passed the white line and suddenly the doors behind me closed. I turned to look before me and watched as the field suddenly lit up, the light blinding me.

"Welcome challenger! Welcome to the Pewter City gym!" I removed my arms from before my eyes and let my vision adapt to that of the young man that stood before me on the other side of the arena. His hair was brown and spiked, his dark tan skin and his eyes narrow like so it was hard to tell what color they were. He was dressed in an orange and black jacket with gray green pants. "I'm Brock Carolos and the gym leader here, and I'm betting you're here to challenge me."

"Yes sir, for my first gym badge," I replied.

"Well then, lets cut the chatter then and we'll start right in, shall we?" He brought forth one of his pokeballs and enlarged it in his hand. "But just to warn you, if those two pokemon are all you have, then you're not going to last long."

"So I've been told." I looked over at Amethyst. She nodded to me and jumped into the battle field.

"Then let's get this battle started! Go Geodude!" From his hand flew a red and white ball that released a small creature made of rock that latterly looked like a rock the size of a person's head with two arms. Its eyes were wide and dark and glared at Amethyst.

Brock gestured to me. "Challenger gets the first move."

I nodded and turned back to Amethyst. "Let's go Amethyst! Ember!" My charmander replied with a blast of fire from its mouth that flew at the geodude. I watched Brock watching his pokemon smugly. He knew that not much damage would be done.

Little did I know that something was different now, the flames my charmander produced were stronger then normal, even for her. Brock noticed it too and suddenly he had to shield his eyes from the intense light and heat from my charmander. Soon my charmander needed a moment to breathe however and halted her flames, reviling the very singed geodude.

"Geodude! Are you alright?" Brock shouted out to his pokemon. It shook off some of the soot from the flames and nodded to its trainer, but you could see the damage that had been done. Some of the spots were most defiantly burned on its body, and it was suffering from them when I saw it wince when it tried to move, in a single move, Geodude had nearly been taken out by my charmander. _What exactly did that mean? Does it mean what I think it means? Is Amethyst…?_

I didn't get a chance to think any longer when the geodude rushed forward at Amethyst. Before I could let out an order, the geodude swung and managed to graze the side of her abdomen as Amethyst jumped out of the way. I couldn't afford her to take any hard hits or it could be the end for us.

"Pika pi!" Amber shouted out, cheering her on.

"Amber's right Amethyst! You can do this! Do it again! Ember!" My charmander quickly turned her head toward the rock racing at her and blasted it with fire.

"Don't let that fire stop you Geodude! Tackle!" Brock called out. I saw the other pokemon fly through the flames toward mine and I felt my heart nearly stop beating.

"AMETHYST!" I screamed. Out of the flames came the geodude and it slammed into my little charmander. It sent her flying into the side wall where I watched her stuck in the outline of her body in the wall. "AMETHYST!"

"Char!" She squirmed out of the wall and jumped to the ground, but I saw her wince boldly when she landed. She was hurt; she wouldn't be able to take much more at this rate.

"Let's finish it off Geodude! Tackle!" Brock's order rang in the air and I watched time slow down as it hurried its way over to Amethyst.

"Come on girl! It's weakened! Don't let it beat you!" I tried to cheer her on while not expressing my worries too quickly. "Ember!"

I watched as my golden charmander for some reason glowed and shot a brighter flame out of its mouth that shot across the gym and shoved back the geodude. I covered my face and Amber's from the intense heat that came our way, as it did with Brock as well. Through the opening between my arms I watched as my little Amethyst glowed even brighter then before and watched as her body turned white and sparkles glittered around her. I didn't know if it had to do with her different coloring or what not, but I knew what happened when I pokemon turned white, it was their evolution, my Amethyst was evolving.

I watched as her body grew and her features began to change. Her arms nearly tripled or more in size and her claws became much thicker and extended. Her tail grew longer and her legs enlarged and you could see all the muscles in her body against the skin, even with her body still white. I watched as her head grew longer and a single horn of some sort grew out of the back of her head.

It was then, while the evolution was still taking place, I saw her claws turn metallic like and she bound forward a second later with a new speed I'd only seen Amber use when we first captured her. The claws were swept at the geodude and the thing was thrown into the wall right behind Brock, just over his head, making his hair whip and then he turned to see his partner down.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched the white light vanish around Amethyst, she was still her golden color and she still had her amethyst colored eyes, but she was larger, faster and stronger then before. I pulled out my pokedex to see exactly what my charmander had turned into.

_Charmeleon, the flame pokemon and the evolved form of charmander. It lashes about with its tail to take down its foe; it then tears up its fallen opponent with sharp claws. It also elevates air temperature to high levels. There are no currently known nests for charmeleons. Please wait for shiny information to be uploaded._

I stared at my evolved pokemon in shock. _I was right, she was going to evolve! Amethyst is stronger now, and maybe we have the strength we need to beat any other pokemon Brock puts against us with her new power. _

_But I have to consider the down side as well. Amethyst took a lot of damage while she battled Geodude, she might not be up enough to take care of one more pokemon, and who knows what that pokemon could be? It could be some sort of giant monster pokemon that'll take her out in one hit. I have to be careful. _

"Are you alright for another battle Amethyst?" I questioned my pokemon.

"Char!" she yelled back enthusiastically. Her voice was much deeper now, but I still heard the same cheer behind it that was there, only more high pitched, moments ago.

"You got lucky there girl!" Brock shouted, "Geodude return!" He called back the pokemon to its pokeball and pulled out another. "But let's see you take out my most powerful pokemon! Take them out Onix!" From the other pokeball that he threw out came a large mountain sized pokemon that was made of chain of boulders that started from a large one that had a horn on its head, two eyes and a mouth before the boulders for its body got smaller until it reached the end of its tail.

"Let's take her pokemon out quick, finish it with bind!" The bolder snake roared and raced toward my Amethyst.

"Pi pi pi!" Amber shouted.

"Amethyst! Use that new attack of yours!" I shouted.

"Pika!" Amber corrected me angrily.

"Sorry! Amethyst! Use metal claw!" My charmeleon finally responded and jumped out of the way of the onix's tail before she landed next to its face and her hands turned metallic again before she slashed the rock pokemon's face. The pokemon in return roared and collapsed on the ground before it angrily turned back to my pokemon. I saw that it had taken massive damage from Amethyst's one attack, but it was still trying to take her out.

"Onix!" Brock shouted. "Rock tomb!" The bolder snake replied by moving away from Amethyst and the boulders all over the gym flew out of the ground and hurried their way toward Amethyst.

I had to think of a plan fast or else the boulders would crush my pokemon. I watched as Amethyst was able to jump out of the way by the boulders still seemed to follow her. If they continued to follow her as they were… I could use his own attack against him!

"Amethyst! Make you way to Onix!" My charmelelon roared and took off toward the other side of the gym.

"You're just crazy! Your pokemon will be hurt!" Brock shouted.

"Mind your own damn business!" I snapped back at the other side. "We will beat you! Amethyst! Jump onto Onix and run up its back!" My pokemon did as I asked and quickly jumped higher as one of the boulders that were sent to crush Amethyst crashed back into the onix's tail, causing it to screech. Brock's eyes went wide as he watched his prized pokemon get pelted with its own attack before it fell to the ground and Amethyst jumped off it. The rest of the rocks directed at her still and dropped to the ground, sticking themselves in the ground once more.

The place was a mess, but it was a good battle, and I wasn't as nervous as I had been since the beginning. I sighed and I rushed out onto the field, knowing that Brock didn't have any more pokemon when I watched his call back his onix and sighed. I rushed to my pokemon; even Amber had the adrenalin rushing through her and had jumped off my shoulder to run to Amethyst. She stood there with a smile on her face as she waited for us to arrive at her side. Amber crawled all over her, shouting her congratulations to her. I was next to reach her, bringing her into a hug.

"You did good girl, I'm so proud of you." My golden charmeleon beamed at my praise and quickly hugged me back just as hard as I did her. Amber squeezed in the middle of us and squeaked as we rubbed our cheeks against hers.

"You mind at all if I cut in?" I looked up from where my pokemon and I were rejoicing and saw Brock looming overhead. "I thought you might want the boulder badge."

"Thanks Brock, and thanks for such a great battle." I took the small boulder like badge from his hand and held it in my own; it was such a proud feeling to have my own badge in my hand. I nodded to him and others, showing them the badge we won before pulling out my small, square badge case and placing it inside the first slot. _One down, seven to go._

I picked up my pikachu and my charmeleon walked at my side as we left Brock's gym. "Wait! What's your name?" he called out.

"Violet Vilmos!" I turned back for only a moment to grin at him and give him a thumb up before I took off back into town. I saw him smiling back at me, even after I turned the corner. "Well guys, I guess we can go get a room over at the pokemon center and rest-ah hell!" My pokemon looked at me with wide eyes as I cursed and they looked over to where I was.

Across the busy streets of the city that were slowly thinning out with the sun setting, I watched from a distance as Alex and Vince walked right into town. Their pokemon were at their sides and they looked much better then they had when I last saw them nearly a week ago.

"Man they caught up fast. I guess we won't be staying in town tonight." I heard Amethyst whine. "Sorry girl, why don't you rest in your pokeball while Amber and I sneak through town, and that way you won't bring on attention to us, okay?" My fire pokemon easily nodded her head eagerly and I pulled out her pokeball and she was absorbed back inside it with a red beam. _I don't think she's been inside there since the first day I met her._

"Let's go then Amber, we need to sneak around them and get on the next route, we'll rest at the next pokemon center I saw that was stationed right outside Mt. Moon." Amber nodded to me and within the somewhat thick crowd, I managed to slip around my brother and Alex as they walked into the pokemon center and kept their eyes out for me and I rushed off to the route.

Once I was at its entrance, the pokemon center was too far away to see and it had gotten darker, most people would be starting to head in for sleep and Alex and Vince would have few to no leads, at least until morning. If I had to travel through the night to get to the next center, I'd do it, plus, I'm willing to bet that Alex and Vince will stay in town for their badge, they need it in order to keep pressing forward, and they have their own dreams to complete.

My next question though was how was I supposed to get by thought the dark without Amethyst to light the way? She was dead tired and there was no way I was going to call her out just to light the way to the next pokemon center.

"Pika! Piki pi pikachu pi!" Amber jumped off my shoulder and I watched as the electricity lightly bounced out of her cheek sacs and she then spread the electricity all over her body, causing her to be a dim light in the dark forest.

"Great going girl!" I cheered her on. "Now let's get out of here! The sooner we make it to the center, the sooner we can get a good night's rest, we'll pig out in the morning at breakfast on food and give Luke a quick call." Amber nodded and turned to bolt down the path and I had to race to keep up with her.

**Vincent's Point of View:**

We finally arrived in Pewter City around late afternoon to early night, the sun was just barely starting to set off in the distance and we had few to no leads about Violet here, other then we know she had to stop here to get the first badge. I doubt she could have run all over this city and gotten her badge in one day, but Violet for some strange reason always manages to come out on top and is the fastest (against our wishes.)

When we first got into town, we headed right over to the pokemon center since we knew she'd head there for healing her pokemon. After talking to nurse joy and getting out own pokemon healed after being stranded in the middle of the woods for a week, she told us that she had seen Violet, but that was this morning, around nine. She didn't know anything more other then her talking to some boy on a phone (something I _really_ was going to question her later about) and that she had mentioned going to the museum in town and then the gym.

We thanked the nurse for all the information she gave us and we headed outside of the pokemon center, the day was turning into dusk, and we had to work fast if we wanted to catch my sister soon.

"So which place she should we question about my sister Alex?" I questioned the guy next to me.

"Probably the gym, that way we can also schedule our matches for tomorrow, I don't expect the gym leader to keep it open much longer," he replied. I nodded to the bronze/ginger haired guy and we hurried over to the gym in town that seemed to be made of boulders.

When we arrived there, we saw a guy a few years older then us, probably close to twenty, give or take a year or so, and he was dressed in a dark orange and black jacket with gray green pants. His skin was darker due to genes or a tan and his hair was a dark brown. We couldn't see his eyes from the way they were squinted shut into a line.

"Hey!" I shouted. The guy looked up at us and we stopped before him.

"Sorry guys, I was just shutting down the gym. Can you come back tomorrow?" he asked politely.

"We're planning on it," Alex breathed as he straitened himself out. "We're looking for our friend right now; another trainer who we heard already came your way."

"It's my sister," I continued. "Her name's Violet Vilmos."

"Violet Vilmos?" the guy asked. He suddenly chuckled, "No wonder you look just like her, that makes sense."

"You've seen her?" Alex pressed.

"Yeah I saw her," the guy replied. "She was out here a few hours ago and won her badge from me, and that was quite a feature. Her charmander evolved into a charmeleon in the middle of the battle and took out both of my pokemon _while_ her pokemon were both at a disadvantage, though she only had to use the charmeleon."

"Crap!" Alex hissed. "That means that getting her to listen is gonna be much harder now." He looked back over at the guy. "Do you know where she went?"

"Well… I last saw her heading in the direction of the pokemon center, and that's near by the entrance to route three." He replied while rubbing the back of his head. "My best guess would be that she's spending the night there. If not, then I'd have to guess that she's trying to walk in the dark all the way to the next pokemon center outside of Mt. Moon, and that's about a couple hours from here."

"Thanks, we'll be back over early in the morning to battle you; we're trying to catch up to Violet," I told him. "Thanks again."

"No problem, I'll see you two in the morning."

From there Alex and I rushed back to the pokemon center, by then the sun had set and it was dark. As we pushed ourselves to hurry inside, we collapsed once we hit the benches within the pokemon center. Nurse Joy rushed over to us and gave us some water while we calmed our breathing.

"Thanks." I finally gasped out to the nurse. She nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, Nurse Joy, did Violet come back around here by chance while we were gone?" Alex questioned.

"No," the nurse answered honestly. "I haven't seen her at all."

I moaned. "Then that means she headed onto the next area already, she must have seen us when we got into town or else she would've stayed here."

"Damn, how does she do it? You'd think with a shiny pokemon by her side she practically make the news every time!" Alex snapped angrily.

"Violet is Violet, she knows how to get around us, she's always a step ahead of us, she used to be the mediator between us, now… I don't know what to call her. Our rival? Our enemy?"

"No, our priority," Alex replied angrily. "I promised your mom that I'd keep her safe, and I intend to do so."

"Alex, I know we've been friends forever, but this still seems out of character, even for you," I said. I stood up from my spot and grabbed the key to our room and led us inside. Once the door was closed I looked him right in the eye. "Do you like my sister?"

"No!" he shouted as a bright red blush came to his face. "I just care about her, if you were in danger…"

"Would you really chase me all over Kanto to keep me under your watchful eye?" I questioned. "I can imagine my mother doing that, not you or Violet or anyone else. It's only Violet that you'd do it for." I sighed. "Again I ask, do you like my sister?"

"N-I don't know," Alex muttered. "I'm too confused right now to give you a strait answer."

"You're just prolonging it," I muttered. I think he heard it from the glare I received, but he said nothing to it.

"Give me some time to think Vince. I know I care for Violet, but not how much or on what level."

"I'll give you time Alex, but I expect an answer in the near future." He nodded and crawled into his own bed with Squirtle while I did the same with Bulbasaur.

Things were _way_ too silent that night.

**Witch's Note:**

**A ha! Chapter four complete! Oh how I torment poor Alex! I **_**love**_** playing with him. **

**Sadly I'll have to put that off to the side for a while, its time to focus on Violet mostly. We'll still have small movements with Alex and Vince's POV, but we'll mostly be sticking with Violet's since this **_**is**_** her story and her trials as she goes through her journey.**

**You guys can hate me as much as you want in your reviews, but I've got more writing to do, so I'll see you guys later! Please Review and send in Questions!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	5. Encountering a 'Friend'

_Pokѐmon Journey I: Violet's Trial_

_Chapter 5: Encountering a 'Friend'_

**Violet's Point of View:**

Amber and I hurried through the night until we finally reached the pokemon center right before Mt. Moon at nearly midnight. The place was just about to close down for the night when I showed up with my pokemon. I had Nurse Joy heal my two pokemon before I carried Amber up to the bed and we left Amethyst in her pokeball since she'd probably be cranky to wake up from her sleep just to go back to sleep.

I now knew we had made a great deal of distance on the boys, it's their own fault for being slow. I was able to do everything in town before they even got there! And that battle with Brock was intense, especially since we were placed against such odds that were against us. His pokemon had been all rock types, and only once Amethyst had evolved into a charmeleon had we really stood a chance with her extra speed and strength, not to mention a new attack, metal claw. That was certainly going to help up in the future.

I felt a nudging at the side of my face and I rolled over in my bed. _Please, just a little more sleep…_ the nudging didn't go away however and I looked up tiredly to see Amethyst standing before my bed, the sun was high up in the sky with how bright it was and still steaming in the window, it must have been early morning, maybe seven or so.

"Thanks girl, is Amber up yet?" My charmeleon shook her head no and pointed over to the ball of yellow that was curled up on the bed. "Wake her up, would you? I'm gonna go get a quick shower before we leave." My shiny charmeleon nodded and proceeded to wake up my other pokemon while I stepped into the shower. I pulled out an extra set of clothes (under clothes to be exact) and placed them on the counter while I threw my old ones into the built in washing machine and drying machine all in one while I was in the shower. I needed to get my clothes clean, I'd been wearing the same ones for a week until yesterday when I finally caught a break and cleaned up a bit, but now, it was time to get really clean. I started the machine and stepped into the warm water of the shower. It felt amazing as the rivers and beads of water rolled down every inch of my body.

I stood there for a moment to enjoy it before I grabbed the soap and started to wash my body and hair. _Oh how nice it felt to have a clean body…_ Nearly halfway through my shower, Amber and Amethyst showed up in the bathroom, I mean, we were all girls so it didn't matter to me so much. Amber jumped in under the water and sighed when it rolled under her fur and against her skin. Amethyst didn't care much for the water, especially with her being a fire type, but she did love the sauna like steam around. I reached down in the spread some of the soap on my body on Amber and scrubbed her fur, which she really seemed to like.

Once I was done I stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the towels there. I dried myself off before I wrapped it around myself and grabbed another towel for Amber. My pikachu squealed as I tried to dry her off and Amethyst just sat in the corner enjoying the still warm air. I don't blame her; I like the warm weather too. Once we were all dry, I grabbed my under clothes and slipped them on while I waited for my clothes to finish drying in the dryer. They had gone through most of the cycles while I was busy with the shower and-

Suddenly the machine let off a beeping noise. I smiled and opened the machine to pull out my warm, dry, clean clothes. I quickly got them on and grabbed my things from the bathroom and placed them all inside my bag (which honestly wasn't all that much, just some essentials) and I headed downstairs to where the video chat phones were, passing Nurse Joy along the way, and I saw down with my pokemon at my side and called Luke.

"_Viridian market store, how may I be of service?_" I heard Luke's voice quickly come over the other end of the line and smiled.

"Just an old friend checking in." I laughed. I saw him smile and he chuckled back at me.

"_I'm guessing since you didn't call me last night that you ended up getting everything done and the boys ended up in the city, so you left,_" he stated jokingly, knowing fully well what I had done.

"Maybe… and maybe something happened along the way."

"_Something happened? Like what?_"

I turned my eyes away from him playfully. "Maybe an evolution."

"_And if this evolution was to take place, whose evolution would it be?_" Amethyst and Amber finally couldn't take my toying with him any longer and rushed by me in order to say high, taking up most of the screen and crushing me with their bodies (Amethyst more the Amber.)

"_Hey you two!_" Luke laughed at our scene. "_I see some certain fire pokemon evolved._"

"Char!" Amethyst agreed.

"Pika!" Amber squealed.

"Yeah, so we were just letting you in that we're about to head into Mt. Moon. After that we'll end up on route four before heading into Cerulean City. We plan to make it there by night fall so we'll call you again either tonight or tomorrow morning, but I don't think I'll have to rush the pace too bad since the boys are probably still trapped up in Pewter City, waiting for the gym to open up so they can battle."

"_That makes sense, and most gyms don't open for another hour or so, but no gym is the same as another._" Luke turned his head to a voice that called to him behind the phone. "_Coming sir!_" He turned back to us. "_Hey, I'll see you guys later okay, I've gotta get back to work. I'll talk to you more tomorrow; it's my day off then._"

"Awesome, we'll see you then." We ended the call there and we grabbed a quick breakfast from the kitchen they had here before we left the pokemon center and turned to the opening in the side of the mountain. From just glancing in the entrance, there was enough light to pass through with lights lit up among the walls that showed the wiggling of some pokemon that crawled along the floors.

"You two ready?" I questioned my pokemon.

"Char." Amethyst readily agreed and flexed her claws, ready for a fight.

On my shoulder I heard a sparking sound and watched as my pikachu's red electric sacs were spouting electricity from them. "Pi."

I grinned in response to their answers and looked forward into the cave. "Then let's go." I took my first step inside the cave and out of the light of day.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"Amber use thundershock!" My pikachu bound forward at the zubat that refused to back down inside the cave, we faced off against one of the trainers here within Mt. Moon after a little while in here, finding a few dropped items here along the way.

We'd been inside the cave of Mt. Moon for a little over a couple hours now, the path had been long and there had been many trails to follow, many or which led us to dead ends. But to our relief we found many items here as well, trainers had dropped them along their way through the tunnels and we managed to find wild items as well, I ended up finding large sphere like gold, which I believed were called 'nuggets' and small stones that gave off the same energy and look the same as the ones we had seen back in Pewter City's Museum of Science, I believe they were called 'moon stones', an item capable of evolving certain pokemon.

Finally the zubat went down with the last electric attack I had Amber unleash upon it. It collapsed at the feet of its trainer who sighed in defeat and handed over my winning money before he took off back into the cave with his pokemon. At moments like these when there are trainers who don't expect anything other then victories are when I pity them and I watch their backs fade away like from dark to light. All they fight for is winning. I fight for my pokemon, to prove my mother wrong, to achieve my dream and become the strongest of us all. Those are the major reasons why I fight and aim to win, and should I lose (which I know will happen at least once in my life) I'll learn from it and grow; it's always the first time that stings the hardest.

As we traveled further into the cave, I ended up crawling through some pathways that ended up leading me and my pokemon into small rooms with ladders out of them in different directions. In one of these rooms, I actually found someone that I never expected to find here, a Team Rocket member. He was dressed in the all black uniform and hat, other then his gloves and boots that happened to be a dark gray. The large red symbol of a red 'R' was on his chest and I saw him messing up the room, digging for something.

"What are you doing?" I snapped at the criminal. The man jumped and turned back to look at me.

"We're pulling a big job here!" he shouted and sent out a zubat. "Get lost kid! Zubat, take her and her pokemon out!" The bat pokemon screeched a few short words before it flew down at us.

"Amber, thundershock," I told my pokemon calmly. Amber I noticed didn't even have to move from the comfort of my shoulder as she let loose a weak bolt of energy at the zubat, which fried it and it fell to the ground.

"Useless pokemon!" the grunt shouted. "Go Ekans!" He threw out another pokeball without even bothering to call back the first one. A purple snake like pokemon emerge from the pokeball and ended up hurrying its way toward us without even listening for an order from its trainer. I prepared to tell Amethyst to attack when I watched the snake pokemon slither right around us and it hurried to make its way out of the cave. I let it go as I looked bitterly back at the single Rocket.

"Amethyst, destroy the two pokeballs he has on him." My charmeleon flexed its claws before it left at the frightened human male before us. With a swipe of my dear Amethyst's claws, the pokeballs on his waist that kept Ekans and Zubat prisoner were smashed to bits and the second pokemon still here flew off now that it was no longer bound here.

"You don't wanna mess with Team Rocket kid," the man hissed as I glared at him before he took off.

"I think it's a little late for that, wouldn't you two agree?" My pokemon shouted out their agreements before we headed down a different tunnel from where we ended up.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

After another small maze of tunnels and pathways, we finally made it to another large room the seemed to scale the side of a underground portion of the mountain. I scaled down some of the rocks with my town pokemon helping me to make sure I didn't get hurt on some of the sharper spots and suddenly I saw another Team Rocket member. Like the last one he had been looking through the dirt looking for something as well.

Amethyst helped me down onto the same ground level as him and I kept my distance form the ledge before I spoke out to him, "What are you doing?" No different then the last time, this one jumped as well and looked back at me, but the site of facing a kid and her little pokemon isn't really all that scary to a full grown man (even if they're were pokemon on max level I bet) and he laughed before he ripped out a pokeball from his belt.

"Little kids shouldn't be messing around with grown ups! It could be bad news! Go Rattata!" From the pokeball in his hands came a small purple little rat pokemon called rattata with somewhat large incisors and red eyes. The poor thing was forced against us and ended up headed toward my Amethyst.

"Metal claw." I called out softly. Amethyst did I said and stuck right before the rattata, it screeched and halted right before the metallic claws of my charmeleon. It shook in fear before it ran around my pokemon and it and ran down the tunnel behind us.

"Stupid pokemon!" The grunt reached out to withdraw the rattata back but I nodded to Amethyst and she jumped forward toward the grunt and smashed the ball into pieces, the pokemon was freed.

"You brat!" he snapped. "You'll pay for that! Go Sandshrew!" From the second pokeball he had he released a small rounder pokemon that looked to have a pointed nose and black eyes. Its underbelly was a bright white while its entire back was made of hard, smooth, rock plates that make up some sort of protective surface.

"Quick attack Amber." My pikachu jumped from my shoulder and rushed at the pokemon across from us.

I saw the guy across from us grin as Amber quickly closed in. "Defense curl!" He called out and suddenly the pokemon wrapped itself up into a small ball and its body became a harder material. Amber hit her mark, but the pokemon took little damage.

"Amber, come back." My pokemon nodded and rushed over to my, climbing back onto my shoulder before I turned to my first pokemon. "You're on Amethyst, burn it out of its shell." My shiny charmeleon easily agreed and stepped out before me. From her mouth brewed a thick and heavy fire that she blasted the poor pokemon with. She kept up her attack for a while before she saw the poor sandshrew shaking. It suddenly burst from it's rolled up position and ran in pain with its shell turned bright red, pretty much just like Squirtle had been when I first battled Alex.

"Let's get ride of them. Amber use thundershock." My pikachu's cheeks wildly spouted electricity and suddenly she unleashed it at the two before us. They yelped when the attack hit them and they were shot from their spot to an area ahead of us. "Let's go! I'm willing to be that they're more here!"

My assumption was highly correct once I got over the tall rocks before me on the cliff side. When I looked over the edge I saw that there was another Team Rocket member at the bottom standing at the entrance to another pathway that led further through this mountain. After looking at one of his other members and then looking in my direction. He bolted up the side of the cliff and I slowly walked down toward him. Amber stood protectively on my shoulder and Amethyst stood before me.

"You brat! You won't get in our way of finding those fossils!" The guy shouted and threw out two pokeballs at once; they contained a rattata and a zubat. Amber jumped off my shoulder and stood next to Amethyst as the two pokemon made their way toward us.

"And I won't let you get away with what you're doing!" I snapped back at him. I looked over at my pokemon. "Amethyst, use metal claw on rattata! Amber, use thundershock on zubat!" My two pokemon took a moment to store up electricity and change their claws to their metallic hue before Amethyst jumped toward the small pokemon and Amber let loose while electricity. Both were knocked out in a single hit and flung backward into their trainer where Amber's electrical shock carried over and shocked all three of them. Amethyst landed back by my side as we watched the show that Amber was putting on. I couldn't help but giggle a bit before I patted my pokemon's head and she halted her attack and we watched as the poor member and his pokemon fell to the ground in pain, totally fried.

Amber climbed back up onto my shoulder and we continued to scale down the cliff (with the help of Amethyst who was worried I'd slip on the steep slope) and we then made it to the spot where the Team Rocket guy was guarding. Through the opening to the next room I saw two people, one happened to be another Team Rocket member, but this one was female. She hung over the body of a scared looking guy who was clutching two strange looking rocks to his chest and his pokemon of a grimer, koffing and voltorb sat all around him, protecting them as the woman closed in on him.

"Well I guess I ran into you again," I called out to the woman. She stiffened and turned back to face me. Her eyes were cold as ice and clear like the color too. Her uniform still as the others were, but her's cut off as a skirt in the middle of her upper leg and she had on tall dark grey boots and gloves. The top part of her uniform still covered all of her chest and arms, but more of her neck was shown then the guys and there was no hat upon her head like there had been over a week ago. Her dark red hair flowed in curls down her back as she looked at me with a hand on her hip.

"Well deary, I didn't think I'd be seeing you so sooner after our last encounter." She then looked over at Amethyst. "And you're still just as beautiful, but you've evolved now too!" She sighed. "Oh if only I had the opportunity…"

"Hell no lady." I hissed back at her. Amber's cheeks sparked angrily and Amethyst angrily glared at her with her claws covered in the metallic coloring, ready to attack.

"I didn't think you would, why do you think I tried to steal your pokemon back in Viridian?" She paused and sighed dramatically. "Oh the irony." She then grinned and looked back at us. "So I'm guessing you're here to stop my plans?"

"That's the idea."

"We'll your not going to get away with ruining our plan to get these fossil rocks!" She looked back at the man and he flinched. His pokemon stood before him to protect him and the rocks he carried. "We've been watching everyone in this cave until they found some fossils, which happened to be this young man right here." I saw the poor guy shaking where he was. "And this operation has been over three months, we refuse to let anyone get in our way, so dearly, I believe its time I showed you a lesson."

"Really? And I thought you were gonna talk me to death all morning, or afternoon, which even it is. I haven't really checked the clock in a while." My two pokemon bound before me and waiting for orders or an attack.

"Then you should pay attention dear Violet Vilmos." I froze when she uttered my name.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've known since we got a report of a shiny charmander at Professor Oak's lab and the list of the three trainers it possibly could have gone with, and only one of them was female, your information was easy to find and receive," she replied coolly, releasing a small little bulb like pokemon and a gas like pokemon. I quickly grabbed out my pokedex and pointed them at each of the pokemon. The little bulb pokemon that was colored a dark blue with tiny feet and bright green leaves on its head was first. _Oddish, the weed pokemon. This pokemon grows by absorbing moonlight. During the day it buries itself in the ground, leaving only its leaves exposed to avoid its enemies. Oddish are partly common and can be found on routes five, six, seven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, twenty-four and twenty-five._

I then turned my pokedex from the grass type pokemon to the gas like one with a face and a long red tongue sticking out of its mouth. _Gastly, the gas pokemon. Almost invisible, this gaseous pokemon cloaks its target and puts it to sleep without notice. Gastly nests are common, but only found in the sole location of the Pokѐmon Tower in Lavender Town. _

_So I'm facing off against a ghost type and a grass type. I have one advantage against the oddish, but none against the ghost type. I'll stick with Amethyst against the oddish until it's down and then send her in to help Amber with the gastly. I also have to remember that normal and ground moves don't work on gastly due to it being a ghost type, but then again, my two pokemon mostly know other moves then that, so we should be fine, but this woman mostly like has a few unfair tricks up her sleeve._

"You know; its common courtesy to introduce yourself if you know the other person." I told the woman.

She grinned. "Oh I'm so glad you asked Violet, the name's Rose."

"What? No last name?" I joked lightly at her secretiveness.

"No, but I can't have you alerting the authorities to who I really am. Now Gastly! Oddish! Attack!" Both pokemon came at mine from two different sides.

"Let's go you two! Ember on oddish! Thundershock on gastly." My pokemon easily shot off their attack soon oddish was knocked out for the count from Amethyst's fire, but the gastly was a different story. It managed to avoid the electrical shock and made its way over to Amethyst, liking its face with its long red tongue before Amethyst froze up, and suddenly I saw electric pulses on the skin of my fire pokemon.

"Amber! Get that gastly away from Amethyst! It's paralyzing her!" Amber rushed over and shocked the living daylights out of the gastly, sending it flying back over to its trainer, but it was still prepared to battle and floated back up into the air with some more effort.

"Hypnosis Gastly." Rose grinned and I watched as the eyes glowed on the ghost pokemon and my pokemon shielded their eyes instinctively from the attack.

"Amethyst, right in front of you! Ember!" My charmeleon obeyed and released a fiery attack while its eyes remained closed. It hit the gastly head on and knocked it to the ground and I watched as its eyes turned to 'x's and the battle was over. Rose hissed as she returned both her pokemon to their balls and threw a smoke bomb to the ground.

"This isn't the last time you'll hear from me Violet, I'll be sure to take you down!" The woman's yell echoed along the walls of the tunnel and soon, when the smoke cleared, all that was left was the young man and his pokemon protecting him. His fossils were still in his hands and he nervously sat up.

"Are you alright?" I questioned him worriedly. His pokemon opened their eyes to see that they were now out of danger and we looked toward the guy on the ground.

"Ye-yeah, I-I think so," he stuttered. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime." I walked over to him and helped him to his feet. "You probably should get out of here. They might come back once I'm not around."

"Yeah, I will." He looked away from me while his pokemon and mine looked at him worriedly. "Um…"

"Yeah?"

"C-can you… escort me to the next town? I don't want my fossils stolen."

"That's not a problem," I told him. "Come on, we better keep moving before more people come by here, I wouldn't be surprised if cops came too to question us."

He nearly pulled out his hair. "But they might take my fossils!"

I shrugged. "I don't know if they will or not, but since you found them, I wouldn't think so." Amethyst and Amber quickly ran up to me and my charmeleon stood at my side while my pikachu jumped onto my shoulder. "We better get going then, once we hit Cerulean City, you can get another escort or someone to get you wherever you have to go and what not."

"Ye-yeah, thanks." I saw the guy put his fossils into his bag before he hurried up to me and placed his hands on my arm and shoulder nervously. I rolled my eyes and let it go as we continued to walk down a short hallway that soon led to light.

We'd reached the end of Mt. Moon.

"Oh the sun feels so nice!" I cheered as we came out into the afternoon on route four. I felt the guy remove on of his hands from my shoulder to shield his eyes from the sudden change in lighting. "Doesn't it feel great to be out in the sun again?"

"I think so; it's been a long time since I've left the cave," the guy replied.

"Well, let's enjoy it while we head to town." I started to follow the path down the road toward the river that led to Cerulean City with the guy holding onto one of my arms and shoulders, Amber on the other one and Amethyst at my side.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"And here we are!" We suddenly turned on one of the longest downhill paths where we had to scale down some higher and strangely set pieces of land before we finally made it to Cerulean City. Dusk was only barely starting to settle in now and I knew that we were going to have a nice restful night tonight. The town was littered with people and some pokemon and I saw a small road that headed north of the town, some place I'll most defiantly check out tomorrow since that's the only other way to go besides the gym tomorrow.

"Thank you for bringing me here," the guy said. "I'm going to stay the night here and then head off to Cinnabar Island tomorrow with an escort of some kind. I don't think I would've made it if you didn't bring me all the way out here."

"Its not a problem, now lets get to the pokemon center, I'm hungry and I'm sure these two are, I don't really remember stopping for lunch," I rubbed the back of my nervously. "But I do remember we all were munching on some berries we brought with us."

"Lead the way then dear Violet." I rolled my eyes at his behavior change since I'd become his body guard, it was as if he could do nearly anything so long as he had me on his side to keep him safe, but I kept a lid on my mouth and led him into the city. From there we walked down the single road that led us right to the pokemon center, with the Gym just a little ways away so I could challenge it as soon as I was ready tomorrow.

Once we made it inside the building, the young man bid me farewell and quickly got himself a room and a meal to eat there as well while I got myself my own room and the girls and I had a good real meal to eat before I dragged them up to bed. The Team Rocket grunts were easy to take out, but they took a bit of energy, plus we've been walking all day (with the exception of Amber who spent most of her time on my shoulder) so we were all tired.

I settled easily enough into the bed with my pokemon at my sides and soon we all were fast asleep in the comfort of each other, knowing fully well we'd have our next gym badge by tomorrow.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, a chapter totally in Violet's POV! Haven't seen one of these since chapter one right? So it's been a while, but here we go! And now we know that crazy Team Rocket woman Rose! She is such a pain and I can't wait for you guys to see her later on when she really starts to become a problem. **

**Anyway, please Review and send in Questions to me! I'll see you all next week with some more fun for us all!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	6. The Ticket

_Pokѐmon Journey I: Violet's Trial_

_Chapter 6: The Ticket_

**Violet's Point of View:**

With a full night's rest under my belt (and finally being able to sleep in to at least nine in the morning) I rose from my bed and got ready for the day. When everything was set and where it should be and my pokemon at my side, we walked downstairs and claimed a quick breakfast before we would challenge the gym leader in town, but first I thought it would be fair to update Luke on the situation.

After our quick breakfast, I carried Amber in my arms (since she was still a little tired) and Amethyst walked right at my side, wide awake and ready for the day. She reminded me of my brother a little in that sense; he never was a late sleeper like I was. Unlike Amber who was pretty much just like me, loved to sleep _a lot_, like nearly ten to twelve hours or so. I remember last night we went to bed fairly early so we got the right amount of sleep of about eleven hours, given or take a little while.

We came up to the video chat phone and quickly called Luke's number. It took a little longer then normal but he soon picked up, looking quite tired. "_Viridian market store… oh forget it, Violet is this you?_"

"Yeah, is everything alright Luke?" I questioned him worriedly. I might not have known him for very long, but this was very unlike him.

"_Yeah, sorry about that Violet, but is there anyway you could call me later on? I'm way too tired from a nearly all nighter shift since my co-worker couldn't come in and I was left to handle the store myself._"

"Sure Luke," I said quickly and try to help him get back to bed soon. "Go back to bed, I'll call back later tonight or tomorrow, okay?"

"_Yeah, sure, night…_" I don't even think he hung up the phone before he fell asleep again. I ended the call with a small smile on my face and I turned to my two pokemon.

"Let's go you two; we have a gym battle to win."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

After asking around a little bit and learning all around town, I found myself before the second gym leader's door. From the information I gathered around town, Misty Brooke is a water type gym leader whose battle strategy is an all out offence with her water types.

When I looked back at both of my pokemon, I realized that there was only one smart choice, Amber. With her being an electric type of pokemon, she was better suited to face off against water types then Amethyst was due to the fact that the water could even kill her should the flame on her tail go out. My only option was Amber, and I had to pray that she could handle the gym leader on her own so that Amethyst wouldn't have to be dragged out.

I sighed once more and looked down at my pokemon. "Its show time you guys." The both nodded and we slowly pushed the door open. I could hear the water flowing from inside the building and saw before me that a majority of the area was filled with water.

Suddenly the doors closed behind me and the lights switched on, I shielded them from view until I could open them a short while later and looked before me. The area was a large pool like area before us with stone pads in the pool for land walking pokemon. I was already standing in the challenger's box and on the other side was a young woman not much older then myself. Her light orange hair was slightly spiky and pulled back in a single side pony tail and she wore a pale blue top that like a wide sports bra and shorts. She gazed at me with excitement in her eyes and pointed directly at me.

"So you must be my next challenger eh?" she questioned. "I hope you show me a great battle. As I'm sure you can tell by now, my pokemon are all water types."

"That's what I heard from around town Misty," I called back.

She suddenly gazed at my two pokemon at my side. "Are those the only pokemon you have?"

"Yes, why? Is there a problem?"

"On no, not at all. Just planning on how to take you down since the major challenge will just be your pikachu."

"Amber isn't so easily beaten." I looked over at my pikachu. "Let's go girl!" My pikachu cried out and jumped from my shoulder onto the stone platform in the middle of the pool. She waited on Misty next to send out her own pokemon.

"Well don't let me hold you back! Staru lets go!" From the pokeball that Misty threw out came a light brown five pointed star with a gold plate in the center of its body and a pinkish red gem that sat in the middle of that plate. It flew around in the air by rotating its body before it landed on the other stone platform before Misty on her side.

I almost thought that Misty would've had her pokemon go right into the water, but I see now why she didn't. I see that she normally would have and used the water to her advantage to sneak around me beneath our feet. But with Amber on the field, that's not possible unless she wants to be knocked right out. Amber could electrocute the water since water conducts electricity and it would latterly multiply her attack by nearly ten times more for the enemy pokemon being water and from being inside the water. Her best option was to stay out of the water, and I bet that didn't happen too often, hence the style of her gym.

"First move to the challenger." Misty gestured to us and I nodded.

"Amber, lets start out with thundershock!" My pokemon lowered itself to the ground in a crouch and its electric sacs on its checks suddenly sparked and its body became covered in electricity as it fired its attack at the staru sitting there.

"Dodge Staru and use tackle!" Misty shouted quickly. Her pokemon jumped to the side with a record speed and leapt toward the platform that my pikachu was on. With it now it close range, it might make it easier to hit.

"Quick attack!" Amber suddenly shot her body at the staru and they both landed directly into the water. I saw Misty's face become mortified and she searched for her pokemon.

Amber came right up and swung her head from side to side to be ride of the water in her ears and eyes before she looked to me for orders. "Thundershock." I told her simply. She nodded and suddenly it was like watching fireworks in the water. The entire pool was lit up with electricity and it surprises me that it didn't fry Misty and myself as well.

Suddenly we saw bubbles over to the left of my side. I watched as they came to the surface and suddenly, in the middle of them, was Misty's staru. It was still, it was done, that battle was over with. Amber swam over to it and helped it over to my side and I pulled it out.

"Your staru's alright! It's just knocked out!" I called over to her. She nodded, breathing a sigh of relief and returned her pokemon to its pokeball before anything else happened to it and she pulled out another pokeball.

"Let's go Starmie! We can't let her win!" Misty called out and from the pokeball she threw came a violet colored pokemon that was star in shape like the staru had been, but this one had ten points on it and like its previous evolved form it had a gold plate at its center with a larger gem over that.

"Rapid spin!" Misty suddenly called out and the starmie suddenly threw itself into the action, flying in the air, using its rotating star edges so that it flew through the air around us.

"Amber! Use quick attack to avoid it!" My pokemon did just that as the starmie came racing in and nearly crashed on the stone platform and suddenly landed in the water. My pokemon landed on the platform next to and grinned at the pokemon below the water.

I grinned as well. "Thundershock!" My pokemon let loose with a lot more power and the water lit up like New Years Day. I watched her starmie get fried below the water and it stilled before I saw it twitching from the paralyze Amber had given it.

I looked over to Misty, smirking as I waited for her to claim defeat, but to my surprise, I saw her smirk right back at me. "Recover." Suddenly below the water I saw a rainbow of colors before I saw her starmie fly out of the water and it was flying in the air once more. Its wounds were seemingly gone, but I could still see that some of the electrical shock that caused it to become paralyzed still bounced across its skin. _Recover huh? I'll have to remember that in the future._

"We're not out of this just yet!" Misty called out. "Starmie use water pulse!" The ten pointed star in the sky suddenly stopped spinning and blasted a mixture of water and bubbles at my pokemon. Amber took the full blown hit and was thrown back into the water. She broke the surface and hurried over to the nearest plat form, but the starmie was faster. Misty had ordered it to use rapid spin on Amber over and over again, and if Amber managed to miss the attack, the starmie would hit the water and send large waves in every direction, either pushing Amber under the waves or pushing her away from the platform.

Amber was losing her energy fast and I had to think of what I could do to help her, but what was there to do? I knew Misty purposely was keeping my pokemon from reaching any land to get a grip on the situation. My only option would be to electrocute the water, but the starmie knew recover, and it was fast on its feet (so to speak). I'd need to weaken it and then work from there and to do that, I'd have to do the only thing I could do, electrocute the water.

"Amber! Thundershock where you are!" My pikachu nodded and the water lit up once more just as the starmie entered the water. The starmie shrieked in the water and stilled once more. I saw it twitch below the surface of the water and I knew we had to move fast. "Amber! Get to the platform!" My pokemon quickly swam while the waters were for the most part calm.

"Recover Starmie!" Misty cried out and the water pokemon once again glowed, taking in energy and light. It soon was recovered again and had its energy back, but the paralyze on the starmie looked like it was stronger this time; the starmie wasn't as fast as it has been.

"Hurry Amber! Quick attack!" My pokemon raced toward the spot where the starmie came out of the water and hit it head on before she landed on the platform. "Again!"

Amber kept up the attack after that. Starmie tried to recover while Amber kept pounding her relentlessly with quick attacks, but soon enough; the pokemon was frozen in place and beaten down from the electrical and normal moves against it. With one final hit, Amber hit it head on where its crystal was at the center of its body. I watched it crack and break before the starmie flew backward to where the platform before Misty was.

"Starmie!" A weak cry came from her pokemon as it tried to stand back up. It was able to get to its feet, but I knew that it was over.

"Its over starmie, I don't want to hurt you anymore then we already have." The pokemon shook its head and tried to fire a beam of water at Amber, but it was incredibly weak in power and ended up no where near her.

I shook my head. _I needed to end this before it ends up hurting itself._ "Amber, give it a final thundershock, just enough to knock it over." My pokemon nodded and her cheeks sparked but she suddenly stopped and I looked over to the water pokemon across the gym from her. The starmie suddenly was still as it stood and then fell over from all the damage it took.

"Starmie!" Misty called out to it. It didn't move from its spot, it was down for the count. I called Amber back and Misty jumped into the water to hurry over to her pokemon. I watched with Amethyst and Amber on the other side until my fire type pokemon tugged on my sleeve and pointed over to them.

"Let's go see if they need any help." My pokemon and I took off toward the other side of the gym where Misty was over her starmie checking it over. I cupped my hands over my mouth to echo my voice. "Is your starmie alright?"

"She's alright; she's just really worn down. You really gave her a good battle." Misty stood up and returned her starmie to its pokeball before she jumped back over into the water and resurfaced at my feet. She pulled herself out of the water and looked down at me with a grin. "You really showed some good moves with your pokemon, you really know you stuff and how to work with your pokemon, you most definitely deserve this badge." She handed me over a small blue badge that looked like a rain drop and I happily took it into my hands.

"The cascade badge right?" I questioned. She nodded. I smiled and looked down at our badge and showed it to the girls. "Our second badge you guys, six more to go." My two pokemon cheered and Amethyst started throwing Amber up in the air for laughs.

"Well, I'd best be getting some lunch for the three of us, so I'm gonna get going now. Thanks for the battle and the badge Misty." I held out my hand to shake with her's and she gripped it tightly.

"It was a good one; I shouldn't have been so careless when I battled your pikachu. By the way, what's your name?" The sudden question caught me off guard but I answered it quickly.

"Violet Vilmos," I told her.

"It _is_ you!" She clapped her hands together and her eyes sparkled at me. "Brock sent me word that I'd probably be seeing you come this way. I saw your battle against him on video." She winked at me. "Incredible! And you only had pokemon that were weak against his. It was luck and skill that got you through that battle, don't you dare let that die." I snorted lightly at her words.

"I don't plan on letting it die Misty. Besides, I doubt Amethyst and Amber would let me." Both my pokemon firmly agreed with me and we both laughed. "Well, I'd better get going. I still want to check out the routes north of town before I head to the next city."

"Have fun with that then Violet, I'll be letting Surge know your coming to his gym next." Misty said. "He lives in Vermilion City, south of Saffron City, but the roads that all lead to Saffron, for some strange reason, have been closed down; you'll have to take the underground passage to get to Vermilion City."

"Thanks for the info Misty, bye!" Before we ended up talking some more (because I knew that was exactly what I'd do if I had the chance) I hurried out of her gym with my pokemon right on my heels. I planned to get a quick meal and heal Amber up before we head north to check out some stuff.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

After our lunch (which was a really good meal since I treated the girls for their (I should say Amber's) good job at the gym) we headed north to where apparently route twenty-four and twenty five were. There was a large body of water to the north and a bridge that crossed it. I saw five trainers on the bridge, trainers that I saw were watching me as I approached.

The first one I recognized as a bug catcher from the get up and the net. He grinned back at me and stood before me once I got to where he was. "This is the nugget bridge!" he claimed. "If you beat all five of us here on the bridge you get a great prize!"

"And I get to go to the other side?" I questioned lightly.

"Uh… yeah, you get to go to the other side." He seemed a bit startled by the question but quickly got back into his stance. "Now lets battle!"

"Okay, okay, chill kid." It was like he wasn't even listening to me and he threw out his first bug pokemon, a caterpie. I sighed and let Amethyst have at his pokemon, each one of them fell in one hit due to his carelessness.

Once his last pokemon, a kakuna, was down for the counter, he whined about his lose but let me by for the next trainer. She looked like one of those lass girls dressed in a white button up shit and a blue skirt. Her brown hair as pulled back she held out her pokeball.

"I'm number two!" she explained. "Now its time to get serious."

I shook my head as Amethyst volunteered to go out and battle again. _This was going to be a long afternoon…_

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"Congratulations! You've beaten all five trainers!" a sixth guy at the end of the bridge told me once I'd landed on the other side. Amethyst had hardly used any of her abilities while Amber had gotten to take a nice long break (or a nap) in my arms while we did so. She was still sleeping when we reached the other side, but I didn't have the heart to wake her.

The guy before us handed over a small round piece of gold, another nugget. I've heard these things sell well in price, but I get enough money from beating other trainers that I don't need to right now. So I pocketed the small piece of gold and looked back at the man before me.

"By the way, would you like to join Team Rocket?" he asked. I raised my eye brow and Amber even woke up at the mention of those horrible people. "We're an organization who uses pokemon to make other lives miserable."

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered.

"Not at all, so will you join?"

"Go to hell." I spat at him.

"Don't be so snippy, are you sure you won't join?"

"What part of 'go to hell' don't you understand? Hell no! I'm not joining. Now move out of my way." I pushed past only to feel his slimy fingers wrap around my arm. Amber was instantly over my shoulder, ready to electrocute or bite him. Amethyst growled and raised her claws right next to his arm, showing him that if he didn't let go, she'd cut off his arm, I wouldn't mind too badly, just so long as his grimy fingers were off me.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson." He hissed before he released me roughly and Amethyst held me up from the push of his hands. He jumped backward and pulled out his own pokeballs. One he threw at us, "go Ekans!" A more commonly used pokemon by Team Rocket, the poison snake that was colored light lavender. It hissed at us and Amethyst jumped forward to battle it right away.

"Let's take it out quickly Amethyst; this guy isn't worth much of our time," I told her. She grinned at her opponent and nodded to me before extending claws. "Metal claw!" Her hands turned metallic and she rushed at the ekans. Before it was even given an order to attack or dodge, the ekans was hit head on with a critical hit to its jaw and was down for the count. The Team Rocket grunt was speechless as he stared at the still ekans before him with two large 'x's over its eyes.

"If you're gonna stand there all day and look at your pokemon, fine, but I'd like to get going!" I snapped at the man. He finally snapped out of whatever daze he was in and returned the ekans to its pokeball and then threw out a zubat. Amethyst wasn't really impressed with the smaller opponent and flexed its claws against to attack. "Use metal claw again Amethyst!" She jumped forward and nearly flew into the air as she chucked her metallic arm down toward the zubat and I heard a large crack in its wings as it was thrown to the ground. I heard a horrible cracking sound that was so much worse. The grunt from there just released it from its pokeball and backed away from me.

"Hell… you should have taken up my offer, with your power; you could have been at the top of Team Rocket!" He then bolted from the scene with his only pokemon still in his pocket. While he did that, I hurried over to the zubat that Amethyst had nearly crushed. I saw its wings were both broken, it wouldn't be able to fly for a while, and its body was very bruised, but I don't think that was from my battle with it, and it was so fragile due to the way it's been treated by Team Rocket.

I looked around the area, the trainers behind me were quiet as they had watched the scene of their so called 'friend' was actually a Team Rocket member trying to recruit new members by they're fun pass time of battling trainers on their way up the route. I thought of the closest place where I could get help, the pokemon center was all the way back in the city, that was pretty far, and when I looked down the route, I saw a single house.

Without thinking much, I carefully picked up the zubat and carried it to the house just down the way, my pokemon following right behind me in worry. Amber had even taken her weight off my shoulder to make sure I wouldn't hurt the zubat.

I arrived at the house quickly and knocked on the door in a rush. "Come in!" called a voice from inside. I hurried into the house and suddenly stopped in my path, before me stood a clafariy, a pokemon I'd seen often in Mt. Moon while I traveled through there. But where was the voice I heard?

"Um, down here girl." I looked down at the clafariy and watched that its lips moved like that of a human and I stood there dumb founded.

"A… clafariy… is talking." I quickly turned to my pokemon. "Amber, Amethyst, am I going mad?"

"Pika."

"Char." The two of them shook their heads and said they heard it too.

"You're not going mad!" the clafariy said. "I'm sorry that you had to see me this why, but an experiment of mine went wrong and I ended up turned into a pokemon."

"O-kay," I muttered. "So, is there a way we can help you? We're in a pretty bad pick of trouble ourselves." I showed him the zubat in my arms. I saw worry appeared in his eyes and he directed me over to the computer.

"Just activate the program once I'm inside the large machine in the back of this room. It should turn me back to normal and I'll help you in any way I can." I nodded and rushed over to the computer that he had over to the corner of the room that was linked up by many cables to the large machine in the back of his house. He hurried inside the machine to the right of us and closed the door behind him. Amethyst made sure it was closed tightly before she and Amber came over to my side.

With the injured zubat still in my arms, I pressed the button on his computer that activated his machine. It suddenly came to life with lights and sounds and I had to cover the zubat's ultra sonic ear sockets to keep them from getting damaged as well. Suddenly a light flashed from between the two machines in the large metal rode that joined them and it came to the left machine before us before the lights and the sounds all shut off at once. I was worried that maybe we had lost power, but then the guy that was turned into a clafariy walked out.

He was a young man, probably around his early to mid twenties with layered brown hair and gentle brown eyes. He wore a button up dark blue shirt and brown jeans, his sleeves on his shirt were rolled up to his lower mid arm and black shoes finished the ensemble.

He sighed and hurried over to me. "Thank you so much! Now let's take a look at this zubat." The poor thing wiggled in my arms as I set it down on the table.

"Its gonna be alright lovey, just hold still," I told the zubat. It suddenly went still and the guy next to me started in with working on its wounds.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"I see, so this pokemon was a victim of Team Rocket's," the young man, who I soon found out to be a guy named Bill Hugh who created the means of communication and teleportation of items and pokemon in their pokeballs through a video phone system, said to my explanation as to what had happened today. It took us a good half hour to cover the story and get all the details, but soon, Bill was up to speed with what happened and who I was.

The zubat was now bandaged up and currently eating to her heart's content my lap with Amber and Amethyst hanging over to keep an eye on her incase she suddenly choked or something, but she was happily munching right away at the food Bill had given her, happy for any at all really.

"I couldn't leave the poor thing on the ground there, and I started to look around for the closest place so I could get help for her. The pokemon center was all the way back to town, and I didn't think she'd last that long of a run and I could've hurt her. So I saw your house and I think you know the rest from there," I finished up.

"Yes, and I'm glad you did or I would have been suck as a clafariy and that zubat would have been left for dead," Bill agreed. "But what do you plan to do now with the zubat? Surely you don't plan on taking her on your journey."

"Of course not, especially not right now with her injured as she is. I wouldn't dare." I patted the little zubat's head. "But I don't dare send her home either. I'm in a bit of a battle with my family right now that don't want me out of the road alone with Team Rocket around since they attacked me once already, and they don't know about the other two times I became involved. I'm on the run right now from my brother and my best friend who are apparently supposed to be my body guards. I can't put that kind of stress on her right now with what she needs to work with to heal. I don't know where I can place her…" Amethyst and Amber sighed at my sides.

"I wouldn't mind keep an eye on her," Bill said. "Its one of the least things that I can do for you after you helped me back to normal. It'll take about six months for those wings to fully heal, and I'm home most all the time so I can look after her."

"Would you Bill?" I asked hopefully. "I'd be so in your dept."

"Its not a problem, but here, take this as well if you don't mind." He got up from his seat and looked through the draws of his desk before he pulled out some sort of ticket. He handed it over to me and it said it was for the S.S. Anne world trip that was to last all year.

"I can't take this," I told him.

"I'd like it if you did," Bill replied. "You see, I don't really care for parties, and this boat has trainers from all over that could help you with your training. Also, you don't have to stay on the ship, you can just show up with the ticket and stay until departure time and leave, you can have your ticket officially changed when you show up, just tell them I gave you my ticket and they'll get you set up with a departure party ticket, so you'll just be there for the day and night before they leave. But they do want you to dress up."

"Oh, okay in that sense then. I don't mind taking it if you're sure."

"I'm positive, large crowds aren't my cup of tea so to speak," he muttered.

"I guess we get to go on our first boat, excited girls?" I said to Amethyst and Amber. They both cheered and nodded their heads. The zubat looked up from where she was eating and looked up at me. I rubbed the top of her head and handed her over to Bill. "Well, we gotta get going. Thanks for everything Bill; you take care of our zubat."

"I promise I will," he smiled. "You go and enjoy that horrid cruise."

"Don't worry I will." I then kissed the top of my zubat's head. "You be good for Bill lovey, I'll see you later on. Promise me you'll get better okay?" She nodded and I looked back up at Bill. "Is there any way I can get your number to check in with you guys from time to time?" He nodded and used his free hand to write down his number on the paper and handed it to me, I pocketed it and I waved good-bye to them.

"Pika!" Amber shouted back from on my shoulder.

"Char!" Amethyst called from my side.

"Bye!" I called and the three of us took off down the route.

We headed back the way we came since there was not other way to go back to Cerulean City. The path was short once more as we reached the nugget bridge and started to cross our way back to the other side. It was almost completely dark now and lights lit up the bridge (along with Amethyst's tail fire).

We had almost made it back into the city when I heard two voices arguing as they headed my way. Amber quickly stepped up and sparked her cheeks and Amethyst got defensively in front of me.

"What's wrong girls?" I questioned them. They continued to look ahead and suddenly I saw two bodies come out of the distance, both of them extremely familiar to me. My eyes widened and I watched as they froze two. Suddenly their pokemon were out before them and they were ready to attack.

"Shit," I muttered. Alex and Vince stood right before me, blocking my path back to the city.

**Witch's Note:**

**I think here's a great place to leave off, don't you? Naw, probably not for you guys, but I like leaving you off at such a point! Okay! So who do you think will win? The mighty Violet or Alex and Vince who've been trailing behind her? I bet you'll never guess!**

**See you guys soon! Don't forget to Review and send in Questions for me! See you next week!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	7. A New Book

_Pokѐmon Journey I: Violet's Trial_

_Chapter 7: A New Book_

**Violet's Point of View:**

"You know, you're a really hard person to find Violet." Alex glared as he and Vince approached me with their pokemon. "After we found out you left Pewter once we got there, we were stuck until we got our first gym badge."  
"Then we get sent on a wild farfetch'd chase to find you through Mt. Moon and Cerulean City, thankfully a few people pointed us in the right direction to find you," Vince continued.  
"Okay… so you found me," I concluded. "Now what are you going to do about it?"  
"Battle you and show you that you can't go out there alone," Alex replied instantly.  
"I told you time and time again, I don't need a fucken babysitter!" I screeched at him. "Now I've had a long day and I'd like to go rest if you don't mind. Get out of my way; I need to head over to the pokemon center for the night."  
"Not until you realize that you need our protection!"  
"What protection? I've faced Team Rocket plenty of times to know that you aren't needed to protect me!" When I finished my rant and looked over their blank faces, I realized what I said. "Damn it!"  
"Pika pi pikachu pika." Amber said worriedly.  
"Yeah, that was stupid, next time I do something like that or if I'm about to, hit me, okay?" Amber nodded and I turned back to the guys as I watched as their faces turned from blank to beat red in anger.  
"YOU WHAT?" they both shouted and they're pokemon agreed with them at their sides. I really didn't need or want to listen to this at the moment. With the zubat safe up at Bill's and the day finally over, I just wanted to get to bed, but those boys are just too stubborn.  
In the mean time, while I wasn't paying attention to the rants given to me (most of all by Alex) I pulled out my pokedex to find out what pokemon they had at their sides. I started with the one that was next to Vince and discovered it looked a lot like Bulbasaur. _Ivysaur, the seed pokemon and the evolved form of bulbasaur. The plant bulb on its back absorbs nutrients and will blossom into a large, beautiful flower as it grows. There are no currently known ivysaur nests. _When I looked over the pokemon that used to be a cute little bulbasaur, I was shocked to see more of a fighter in it now. Ivysaur's bulb on its back had now turned pink with its frilled leaves that used to be around that flower when it was still a bulbasaur loosely hung. Its skin was still the same color, but the pokemon itself was larger to nearly double its size and its teeth looked a little sharper from the two I saw hanging over the edges of its lips.  
I pointed my pokedex then at Alex's pokemon that looked like a darker and older version of Squirtle. _Wartortle, the turtle pokemon and the evolved form of squirtle. It often hides in water to stalk unwary prey. For fast swimming, it moves its ears to maintain balance. There are no current wartortle nests known._ I glanced up from the screen and saw the image of the newly evolved water pokemon. It had sharper teeth now that hung over the edge of its lips, which were now (along with the rest of its body) was a deeper blue, almost a royal blue color with its tan plastron and its brown shell and a tail and was I'm guess is its ears came off its head looking like a fluffy wave of skin and fur.  
"Will you pay attention when we're scolding you?" Alex snapped and brought me out of my daze of listening to the pokedex and ignoring the guys.  
"Why would I do that?" I questioned in an annoyed tone. "Besides, I'm not waiting around here for you two to just take me back to town." I looked over on my shoulder to my pokemon. "Amber, thundershock! Amethyst-"  
"Char! Char char char." Amethyst halted us in our plans and I looked down at her. "Char char char char, char char char."  
"Huh, well, if you want to try it that way, the floor is all yours Amethyst, I just want a way out, but if you can pull that off, I'll be happy." The guys looked at us worriedly as I stood behind my pokemon.  
"Char, char char." She nodded and puffed up her cheeks, the guys waited for the longest of time as she continued to take in as much air as possible.  
"Amber! Now!" She and I both took a great long breath of air and held it just as my shiny charmeleon let loose a giant cloud of smoke from her mouth. Apparently it was one of her recently learned attacks called 'smokescreen', to help escape certain pokemon and people. _Hey, I'm not complaining._  
While the way was dark, I felt Amethyst grab my wrist with her own clawed hand and she pulled me through the smoke. Amber held on tightly to my shoulder as we were pulled out of the smoke and we rushed back into the city. I guess I won't be staying the night here.  
With the boys lost from sight, we rushed over to the pokemon center and returned our key to our room without the nurse noticing (I didn't need her telling the guys what I'd done; it'd make it easier this way.) It was after that that we took off into the city and hurried toward the nearest way to the southern part of the city, which happened to be by a house with lots of police around it.  
"Hey you!" I turned my head quickly to the voice of a female police person and waited impatiently as she walked over to me. "What are you doing out this time of night?"  
"I'm a trainer, officer," I told her. "I just got back from visiting Bill on route twenty-five and I was planning to head to the next town, camping somewhere in between if I get tired before I reach there."  
"I'd suggest against it miss, this house here was just robbed by Team Rocket." She gestured to the mugged building behind her. "They lost they're manuals of teaching techniques on how to teach moves to certain pokemon, dig in particular with their line of business, and the owner, against our wishes, ran after them. With these criminals at large, we're having all people, bystanders and trainers alike, staying within homes or the pokemon center until we're cleared the area, now head back the way you came." I raised my eye brow at the woman and crossed my arms.  
"Didn't you just tell me a minute ago that you were _suggesting_ that I go back and now you're _demanding_ it of me? Please make up your mind, I'm still planning on heading to the next city and I'd like to be out there soon if you don't mind." I saw the woman's face turn red in rage as she glared at me while I kept a somewhat calm face and composure about me (with a little rage and lack of patience in between).  
"Why you ungrateful little brat." The woman hissed under her breath, trying to keep her colleagues from hearing her. "We're trying to protect your life here."  
"You know, I've had two other people tell me that more often since I started my journey then you probably realize or care, and I don't need a third." I told her stiffly. "But here's the thing, I don't need or want your protection. I've faced off against a few Team Rocket grunts and they aren't all that tough, and that's not bragging, that's fact."  
The woman was shocked as she took my words in. "You faced… Team Rocket?"  
I groaned and walked around the woman. "That's it, I'm outta here." Amethyst followed after me and I rubbed the fur on top of Amber's head as I walked toward the exit of the city that led south to route five.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

In the mist of the night, I traveled south down route five toward the underground path that Misty had told me of to get to Vermilion City. I'd only seen once house along the way, one that apparently looked after and raised pokemon for others, a daycare so to say. I had no need or desire to leave my pokemon there, this way my journey; I wanted to face it on my own, deal with my own mistakes, now matter how bad they may be.  
In a way, I hated that daycare with the same hatred I felt for my family and friends right now, the way they try to place me beneath them and leave me in the protection and leadership of another rather then themselves, it drives me insane to think about how my life would be different and hell like if I had listened to them. Sure I wouldn't always be on the run from them now, but I'd rather be as I am them some sort of trapped animal.  
I'm a hot head, I'll admit that, it doesn't always help me make the best choices, it sometimes gets me in loads of trouble, but that's just who I am. I butt heads with anyone who gets in my way and tells me what to do because I hate the feeling of being beneath someone. If I can't be a leader, then I'd rather be an equal, because I refuse anything lower.  
I shook my head, I needed to be focused. Team Rocket grunts weren't that much to deal with, but they could be annoying and do something behind your back if you're not careful. I kept my eyes open for any signs of danger while my pokemon took a rest, Amber slept in my arms and Amethyst calmly walked at my side, saving whatever energy she had for later should I need her help.  
I finally made it to where I saw the large building that would lead into Saffron City and the small building next to it that took me under the city. I walked up to the smaller building and reached for the doorknob when I heard shouting in the building next door. It woke Amber up in a heart beat and Amethyst growled.  
"Let's go you two; it's probably that Team Rocket member that was in Cerulean." My team nodded to me and we hurried over to the large building. Inside was a man behind a counter, dressed in guard uniform, and he jumped over the counter toward two men that were fighting in the middle of this passing building. One was dressed in civilian clothes, similar to a hiker, and the other was a Team Rocket member. The two men other then the Team Rocket member lashed out against him in punches and kicks before the villain pulled out a pokeball and threw it, from it came a strange fighting type pokemon that was the size of a small child, but looked ripped when it came to its muscles. I pulled out my pokedex and took in the information about the pokemon. _Machop, the superpower pokemon_. _Its whole body is composed of muscles. Even though it's the size of a human child, it can hurl one-hundred grown-ups. It loves to build its muscles and trains in all styles of martial arts to become even stronger. Machop nests are common, but only in the Rock Tunnel and Victory Road caves. _  
Now that I knew what I was facing, I had Amethyst jump forward with her metal claw attack. She knocked the poor pokemon back and it hit the back wall of the building before it slowly got back up to its feet. The two men I was helping backed away from the fight, knowing they no longer could help now that pokemon were involved.  
The Team Rocket member forced his pokemon to rush at us with a mega punch; I saw its fist light up and watched as it raced toward us. Amethyst didn't even flinch with the punch came at her and she blocked it in her palm. The pokemon stood stunned as Amethyst and I both grinned madly.  
"Ember." I gave the command and my pokemon easily blasted the machop with a powerful fire on its face. When the fire stopped brewing, Amethyst released the pokemon's fist and watched as it fell to the ground with its light blue face now scotched black.  
"Char! Char!" Amethyst flexed her claws and called out, excited to face another opponent. The Team Rocket grunt growled and called back its BBQ'd pokemon and sent out another, this one was brown on its lower half and yellow on its upper half. It was a larger pokemon that had a long dangling nose and short pointy ears. It smiled as it looked at us.  
I pulled out my pokedex and recorded the data. _Drowzee, the_ _hypnosis pokemon.__ It puts enemies to sleep, then eats their dreams. Occasionally it may get sick from eating only bad dreams. It is skilled at hypnotism. Drowzee nests are not common, but there have been reports of their nests on route eleven. __  
Wow, I've never faced a psychic type before._ This was no time to think about that though, I needed to take the Rocket down. The drowzee itself was just simply moving around its arms in a wavy motion in the spot it stood in. _I guess it relied more on its psychic attacks then any physical ones._

"Drowzee, use pound!" The rocket shouted. I felt my eyebrow rise on its own accord and watched as the thing clumsily bound forward toward Amethyst. I heard Amethyst sigh before me before she lashed out at the pokemon with a simple metal claw, hitting it right across the face that threw it into the side wall over the counter the guard was behind before. The villain jumped in his skin as I turned to look back at him.

"I think those books you stole belong to that man right there." I pointed my thumb at the man that was dressed like a hiker and the Team Rocket member dropped the couple books he hand on him before he bolted into the city.

I snorted before I walked over to where he had dropped the books and turned back to the men in the passage with me. "I think these belong to you." I told him, handing him the books.

"Trainer, you are my hero!" The man was thrilled and took the books easily from my arms. "Oh now I wish I had some way to repay you…"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Team Rocket isn't much to worry about with pokemon like mine. And I'm just a beginning trainer that has two badges," I replied to him.

"Hmm… I still think you deserve something for your efforts, why don't you take this?" The man handed me one of the books in his arms, a book on certain moves that I could teach to other pokemon.

"But, you just chased that Team Rocket member all the way back here just to get that book back!" I argued and tried to put the book back into his arms. He would let me.

"Its alright, I have this other one, and I've already planned on getting another set from the person I got these from. Please, I want you to have it and use it, plus," he took the book in my hands and opened it to a bookmarked page that was where it showed me how to teach a pokemon to learn 'dig' and which pokemon could learn it. "This move is called dig, it a ground type attack where a pokemon buries itself in the ground and then attacks from below, its super effective to fire, electric, rock and steel types. It would help you at Vermilion City's gym."

I sighed; I knew he wouldn't give in no matter how much I argued. "Alright." I quietly agreed. "I'll take the book."

"Oh thank you dear child!" the man said. "I know you'll enjoy this book, it will help you more then I think you think it will."

"Oh, I know it will, I just feel guilty for taking it."

"Well don't feel that way my dear, as I said, more are coming in a new order." He then turned to look toward the door we came in. "Now that I've got my book back, I'd best get back to town, the police most likely won't be very happy that I left on my own to get back my books."

"I didn't listen to them; they wanted to keep me in the city," I muttered. "It's the reason why I'm here at this time."

"I don't doubt it, you don't look like the type to listen well to others, you have a bit of a rebellious feeling to you." He chuckled shortly before he laughed. "Now I'd better go, good bye my dear! Thank you for all your help!" He turned to head out the door back onto route five when he suddenly stopped and turned back to face me. "Oh, what's your name?"

I smiled. "Violet." I replied simply. "Violet Vilmos from Pallet Town."

"Thank you, Violet." The man ducked out the door and I sighed, I rubbed my temples and shook my head. Tiredness was starting to affect me and I was feeling the affects of it, headaches and a desire to close my eye lids. I haven't felt this tired in a long time.

"Let's go you two; I'm going to crash soon." I muttered to my pokemon and they nodded, Amber even being kind enough to jump onto Amethyst's shoulder and off of mine so I wouldn't be weighed down by her as I traveled. The guard of the pass to Saffron City had asked us to leave after the commotion was over so he wouldn't get in trouble (and he was making sure no one got in or out of the city because of a Team Rocket problem they had) and we walked back out onto route five and walked into the small building, the one that led underground to the underground path.

There wasn't much inside the building, just a young girl that apparently was looking for some pokemon named nidoran , which I hadn't seen yet, but I told her I'd keep an eye out for it and its areas. I passed by her and walked into the underground path that was as strait long pathway that led under Saffron city and led to route six, just before Vermillion City.

I was getting more tired by the minute as we got closer and closer to the end of the tunnel, my pokemon seemed to be fine (especially since Amber took naps while I was walking and Amethyst just is a late to bed early riser anyway.) I yawned too many times to count and I actually asked my pokemon to stop once we made it outside of the underground path so I could rest a moment. Amethyst and Amber looked at me worriedly as I sat down and my eyes closed a few times before Amethyst would shake me awake.

"Char char?" Amethyst asked as she shook my near slumber body once more.

"I'm fine Amethyst, just tired. Today's been too long of a day." I sighed. "Let's just camp here for the rest of the night, I don't know how much further I can go in the state I'm in."

"Pika? Pika pi pikachu. Pi pika?" my pikachu questioned lightly.

"If I remember correctly young lady, you got to have a nap or two today." I lightly glared at her, but she brushed it off and watched me worriedly as I lay down on the ground.

"Char… char char?" Amethyst questioned me.

"You think you can handle carrying me to the next town girl? I don't want you to end up hurting yourself," I told her. She shook her head and crouched down before me, her arms waiting to hold onto my legs. I finally gave in and let her help place me on her back and nearly sit on her tail. I wrapped my arms around her neck and Amber then jumped to the ground, prepared to walk the rest of the way to town.

Amethyst was considerably slower with me on her back, but she still kept going, she seemed fine walking in such a weird way while carrying her trainer that was another hundred and twenty pounds. Her walking also didn't help my tired state, but I think that was the point of her carrying me, she wanted me to get some rest as she carried me to the next town, I finally gave into her plan as I started to see the lights of the next city from over the hill Amethyst carried me up, I was out like a light.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweeenWitch**

I groaned as I stretched from my resting place and sat up, surprised to feel how soft the world around me felt. When I looked around, I saw that I was in a room in a pokemon center, my pokemon were at my sides, Amethyst sleeping on the edge of my bed next to me and Amber curled up against where my chest had been when I was laying down. I sighed and got up from my bed, knowing fully well that the party for the S.S. Anne was tomorrow late morning into early night before it takes off. In the time frame of a day, I'd have to buy the things I'd need for myself and battle the gym leader Surge so I can move onto the next town before the boys find me again so I just get out of here.

I walked toward my shower and took a quick one, washing my clothes in the process while I was in there and when I had finished, feeling clean and refreshed, I saw both my pokemon were awake and waiting for me.

"Thanks for getting me here girls, I don't know what came over me yesterday, but I _know_ I was tired." Both my pokemon nodded understandingly and we hurried downstairs to the first floor, there Nurse Joy was waiting for us so I could reassure the worried woman that I was only tired last night when my pokemon brought me in (since she feared I was sick or something) and we got some breakfast before I walked over to the video chat phone and called up Luke. It was his day off today so he should be up by now (it helps because I slept in late due to how tired I was and I think the boys were kept up in town due to Team Rocket yesterday, and you know police these days, its takes them a while to sort threw everything, so I had time.)

"_Hello?_" Luke answered, his voice sounded much better then it had the day before when he was overtired from taking a double shift.

"Hey sleepy head, get enough shut eye?" I questioned him playfully and my pokemon and I looked through the screen to see him.

"_Hey you guys! Sorry about yesterday, I was out of it really badly,_" he replied with a nervous scratching to the back of his head.

"You're telling me, after yesterday, I was so tired that after we got out of the underground pass that led under Saffron City, Amethyst had to carry me to the Vermilion City pokemon center since I fell asleep on her back."

"Okay, how'd that happen? You run into your brother and best friend?"

"Yeah, I ran into them, and I ran into Team Rocket in Mt. Moon and on route twenty-four and in the building last night between Saffron and Cerulean. I took in another pokemon to my team that I sadly can't bring with me on my journey because of how badly injured she is and left her with Bill, the pokemaniac, and I was given a book on techniques for pokemon to learn, one of which I'll be showing Amethyst this morning." I took a deep breath after that long explanation.

"_Damn, am I missing anything else?_" he questioned sarcastically with a laugh.

"Well," I thought aloud. "Inside Mt. Moon I saved a guy from Team Rocket since his fossils were about to be stolen and the book I got yesterday was from a man who was stolen from by Team Rocket who was after the very book I have in my bag."

I saw Luke shook his head. "_You have the craziest adventures when I'm on shop detail._"

I snickered. "Don't I know it, it's like I'm a magnet for trouble no matter where I go."

"_We all know that __Violet__._" Luke snorted. "_Tell us something we don't know._"

"Um… I won my second gum badge and I'm going on a cruise?" Luke's eyes nearly popped from his head and his jaw dropped as he looked at me.

"_You're not really going are you? What about your journey?_" Luke suddenly questioned me.

"Relax! I'm not planning on staying on there for the tour of the world; I'm just going to stay there for the party to have some fun and train against other people there. I got the ticket from Bill and he's letting me go in his place since he hates parties, and he wanted to pay me back after I used his machine to turn him back into a human from a clafairy."

"_Wait, he turned himself into a pokemon?_" I sighed.

"Luke, this is an incredibly long story, so why don't I start off from where I last talked to you before Mt. Moon on route three?" From there I dived into my story of my passage and training through the mountain and how I met that Team Rocket woman again, Rose, and how I beat her and save the guy that I escorted to the city. From there I told him about my win at Misty's gym and my trip up the nugget bridge to route twenty-four and twenty-five before I ended up running into the guys again, running from the police, helping the older man get back his books that were stolen and having Amethyst carry me all the way back to Vermilion because I was too tired to walk.

Luke whistled when I finally finished my story and shook his head. "_Your life will never be dull, that's for sure __Violet__._" He finally said to me as early afternoon started to set in. "_You know, with that cruise your going on, I bet that dress you'll have to get will be a pain to carry around._"

"Don't I know it, and I only have enough room in here for a certain amount of things." I sighed. "I'll probably donate it after I use it, or I could try and just rent one for the night."

"_Or you could send them here to my place,_" he offered. "_I don't mind keeping a few of your things stored here, just not too many or else some people will get suspicious, like your Mom if she comes to the town for shopping._"

"Would your really do that Luke?" I asked softly.

"_I wouldn't have said so if I didn't mean it._"

"That would be so much of a help. You see, I've got some pretty weird items here in the bag and more valuable ones too that would get in the way if I found any more stuff. I have nuggets, potions, moon stones, mushrooms, berries; the list goes on and on. But the items are pretty small; you just need a box or something to put them in."

"_Sounds like a plan then, why don't you go out shopping and get that last badge today so you can bolt from town after the party?_"

"That sounds like a good idea Luke, I'll get all the things I need today and prepare for the ship tomorrow, I'll talk to you tomorrow then when I have everything ready to head over to the S.S. Anne."

"_And I'll be waiting here __Violet__, I got an extra couple days off for my work anyway. See ya!_"

"Bye Luke!" We ended the call there and I turned to face my pokemon. "Well girls, lets go, we got a day of shopping to take care of before our gym battle later today."

**Witch's Note:**

**So ****Violet****'s going on a nice cruise! Isn't that nice? I wonder who else will end up on that ship? I'll give you a few guesses who. I thought it be best not to talk about the shopping, ****Violet****'s gonna be busy for a little while, and I think that next gym battle will be emotionally draining (for one person anyway.)**

**See you all next time and don't forget to Review and send in any Questions! Please? I don't have that many right now and I'd love to hear from all of you guys to know what you think of my story! Please!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	8. Amber's Quarrel

_Pokémon Journey I: Violet's Trial_

_Chapter 8: Amber's Quarrel _

**Violet's Point of View:**

The afternoon nearly passed in a blink of an eye as Amethyst, Amber and I headed around to most of the shops in Vermilion. In the short time that we shopped, we found a nice strapless royal blue dress made of a nice silk like material that covered everything that needed to be and came all the way down to just above my knees with midnight blue edging to the top and bottom of the dress. I picked up some opened toed heels, colored silver and black, for tonight that were only an inch or two tall (certainly nearly more then my comfort level could stand). I'd also picked up some long blue earrings made of dark blue sea glass to place in my ear lobes and a dark blue sea glass necklace to match.

When our shopping was complete, I took the girls out to lunch back at the pokemon center before we got in some last minute training to head over to Surge's gym. From the information that I gathered around town, he was an electric type user, so I didn't have any advantage, but no disadvantage either. However, to boost my possibility of winning, I planned to teach Amethyst how to use the move dig, which was actually fairly simple. When I had showed my charmeleon the move in the book with the illustrations, she simply nodded her head, saying she'd try.

Once we finished all that, I dropped my things off in the room I was staying in and I left the pokemon center with my two pokemon and I let them to the area to the east of town. I found us a spot where there was lots of open area where no one would mind if we practiced our new move. Amethyst easily learned it in less then a minute and soon enough I had her practicing against Amber to see how fast she could make her way into the ground and then back out to attack. Amethyst easily caught up speed in the ground and actually came to love digging around, so it made it hard to stop her once we finally thought it was about time to head over to the gym.

The girls and I filled in the holes we made and quickly made our way back to town. We were ready now and with Amethyst prepared for the battle, it should be too hard, but you never know what might happen with the gym leaders.

We approached the large gym building that was themed with army colors of camouflage and lighting bolts all within and around it. I pushed open the doors to the gym and I led the girls inside. Darkness over took the area as the doors slammed shut behind me and I felt my pokemon slightly tense around me. The lights suddenly came on and on the other side of the field was a large, well build man who had on a an army uniform colored camouflage and combat boots, fingerless gloves and spiked up sandy blond hair.

"Ah, fresh meat." He sneered on the other end of the ring.

"So I'm guessing your Surge Andrews? The gym leader here?" I questioned worriedly.

"Oh I'm him alright girly, but are you and you little pokemon prepared for our battle?" He grinned and pulled out a pokeball, which he threw to release a pokemon that was tall and looked quite similar to my pikachu. Though the pokemon before us was similar, it looked much larger and more powerful. The larger pokemon itself had a dark rust orange body with a white underbelly and had a bit of a mouse shape to it. Its ears were brown, long and swirled a bit on its head before they went strait back to a tip. Its tail was nearly three times longer then Amber's were and there a lightning bolt on the end attached to a thin dark brown long tail. Its cheek sacs were yellow and its paws were browns, as well as its feet.

I quickly pulled out my pokedex to look up the pokemon when I felt Amber tense on my shoulder. When it turned to look at her she had already jumped from my shoulder and jumped into the battle field. I was shocked in my place as I watched her growl at the pokemon before her.  
"Amber! What're you doing?" I shouted over to her. "We have a plan to take him down! Now get back here s-"

"Pika! Pika pi pikachu chu pika!" She snapped back at me, effectively cutting me off for the moment.

"Why?" I shouted back at her. "Why do you have to face him? What possible reason could you have…" I trailed off as my mind wandered into the past about how I met Amber and her back story. She had told me a long time ago that she was abandoned by her family in the Viridian Forest, but beyond that, I didn't know much else. She never talked much about which or both of her parents that abandoned her, but to see so much hatred in her eyes and disgust and anger in her voice…

"Is he… is that pokemon…" I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth before I saw tears roll down Amber's cheeks in sadness.

"Pika… pi pikachu, pi pi pikachu pika chu." She nearly hissed the words out and I looked over at the pokemon at the other side of the field. A look of determination was on its face but it seemed to cave in a bit to my sobbing pokemon on the battle field.

"Raichu rai." The other pokemon called out. "Chu rai raichu rai? Raichu chu rai rai?"

"Pika pi! Pikachu pi pika pikachu pika?" My pokemon bitterly spat at the other and its eyes widened.

"Hey kid, you know what's going on?" Surge had made his way over to my side of the field while the two mouse pokemon, father and daughter, argued, shouted and cried in the middle of the battlefield.

"I'm getting pieces of the information, I got Amber a couple weeks back when I first started my journey in Viridian Forest. When I caught her, she was abandoned by her family, and from what I'm gathering from this conversation, that raichu of yours is her father," I told him.

"So that explains it." Surge sighed and looked back over to the pokemon on the field. "I caught myself a pikachu in that forest a long time ago and evolved it into a raichu. It tended to go back to that forest though every now and then for a few years, but it stopped after a few weeks ago, and it was pretty upset and much more aggressive in battle. I didn't understand why, but it must've had to do with your pikachu and the pikachu's mother."

"Pika pi!" I suddenly jumped at Amber's shout to her father. "Pikachu, pi pika pi? Pi pikachu pika pikachu chu pika?" Tears were running like a river down her face and I'd never heard her sound so angry.

"Rai? Raichu rai rai? Chu rai raichu rai raichu rai!" The raichu desperately tried to get closer to Amber, but she wouldn't have anything to do with him. She jumped back and raced away from him, the raichu tried to chase after her, but she was far too fast and evaded him easily every time.

She came over to me next and jumped onto my body, climbing up onto my shoulder and still continued to shot painful and horrible words to her father. I finally had enough of it and clamped my hand down on her back, startling her enough to get her to stop.

"That's enough Amber; now tell me what's going on with you and your dad," I demanded of my pikachu. She sobbed and I released my arm around her and pulled her into my arms.

She then began in on her story of how her life had been before her parents had been gone, her mother, a pikachu, and her father, the raichu that was before us, took care of her in the Viridian Forest when she was little. Her father would only visit every now and then due to the fact that he had a partner, a trainer that he had to get back too, but he always came back. But after one day, he was late and didn't come. Her mother got worried and went out to look for him, telling Amber to stay where she was, and she never came back.

Apparently after that the raichu chimed in a few details from his side of the story before she could blame him any further and what not. He said that he had come back to the spot, slightly later then normal due to a battle that he and Surge were facing here in Vermilion, but when he got there, both his mate and child were gone from where their nest was. He panicked and looked all over the woods for them, but couldn't find any trace of them. With a heavy heart he had returned to Vermilion and grieved for his family here, and that's what clouded his judgment when Amber and I walked through those doors for a battle. Not only did he think she was taken, but he also never would have thought his daughter would be such a fiery character that could bad talk her own father so badly (I saw Amber smile slightly at this).

All in all, the conversation took up most of the afternoon, it was soon coming to a close on this day and once the story was over, Raichu and Amber got to talking, explaining, though Amber was still a little bitter, she got over what had happened and felt much better. Surge and I were left to the side lines while the two caught up on things and set aside their bitter feelings (Amber more then her father).

"So, you still want that battle kid?" Surge questioned as he looked at the Pokemon before us and not at me.

"Yes, but can it wait until tomorrow morning?" I didn't look at him as I gave him my answer. "Amber's probably worn down due to that family reunion and I don't know if she or I am okay for a battle right now after what's happened."

"That's fine kid; just show up here bright an early. I open the place at six, so be there then, that's the only time I have open before I got other stuff planned."

"I'll be there, we'd better head out now then so we don't end up being tired tomorrow and letting you win tomorrow's battle." I sighed and called my pokemon over. Amethyst was already at my side to avoid the family reunion and getting involved while Amber quickly rushed back to me after a quick farewell until tomorrow to her father.

Our walk back was quiet and uneventful and there was no sign of Vince and Alex, though I shouldn't hold my tongue on that, it wouldn't surprise me if they ended up here tomorrow, so it's a good thing I'm finishing up here after the cruise.

With the streets vacant, it was easy enough to get back to the pokemon center. From there I headed back up to my room and quickly crawled into bed, setting a clock in the room for five in the morning so I wouldn't be late.

"Get some sleep girls; we have one hell of a battle tomorrow." I told them as they crawled into bed with me.

"Pika pi, pikachu pika pi chu pika?" Amber questioned as we were wrapped up in the warm sheets of the bed.

"I don't see why not, but are you sure you can face off against your dad?"

"Pika! Pikachu pika pi pi pikachu pika."

"You do make a good point, you are faster then him." I looked over at my fire type. "Does this arrangement bother you at all Amethyst?" My charmeleon shook her head and let Amber have at it. "Then I guess you'll be battling in the morning Amber, get lots of rest, you'll need it." My pikachu nodded and we crawled in, the warm easily over took me from my pokemon (mostly from Amethyst because of her fire type abilities) and we were out like a light.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Bright and early the next morning I ended up being woken up by an alarm. I reached up and slapped the machine when it went off and wouldn't shut up. I groaned and suddenly a fist shattered the alarm into pieces, I woke entirely with a start and jumped in my bed, Amber did as well and jumped onto my shoulder to see what had happened. Apparently Amethyst was still a little tired and didn't like the alarm waking her up so she smashed it with her large claws. I sighed, knowing I'd have to pay for a new one, and prepared myself for the day.

I quickly scrubbed up and put on my clothes from yesterday and left my dress I'd gotten then on the bed along with all my other things. Amber kept moving around to make sure she was ready to jump out of the way of her father's attacks and run in circles around him and take him out.

When I was done I saw the Amethyst was still in bed and sleeping heavily, this must have been what the professor was telling me about, pokemon often tend to take the personality of their trainer, mostly the first pokemon rather than the rest of the pokemon you obtain (with the exceptions of baby pokemon). Amethyst used to be energetic and up early, now she's more tired and lazy, I don't blame her for it though. Times since we started our journey have been pretty taxing; I'm surprised she hasn't been like this earlier.

Once I was ready, I made my way over to the bed and shook Amethyst to get her attention, she looked up at me tiredly and I almost regretted waking her up. "Amethyst, I'm taking Amber over to the gym now so we can win our next gym badge, I'm leaving some berries here in case you get hungry, but don't leave the room okay? We'll be back here in a few hours." She nodded before a yawn escaped her mouth and she curled back up into the sheets and turned her back to me. I kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my precious gem."

I hurried out of the room while handing a few berries to Amber to give her some energy and shoving a few in my own mouth before locking the door and sneaking out of the pokemon center. Once outside, I took off for the gym. The streets were surprisingly silent and calm, with the rare exception of the S.S. Anne preparing for her departure tonight and the many sailors that were preparing her.

Surge's gym was strangely quiet when I arrived. The lights were still off and nothing was lit up. I walked up to the door to see if it was unlocked and felt my hand couldn't push the door open, it was still locked. I sighed and sat down on the ground before the door and looked off in the distance to the edge of the coast. I saw that the sun was just starting to rise in the distance; it must have been about five-thirty or so. It was quite beautiful to watch the edge of sky and the clouds change color as the night turned to day. Since I was always sleeping and never got to really leave town, either I was a sleep or the tree line would prevent me from watching such a beautiful sight.

I suddenly felt something shoved against the side of my leg and I hissed in pain. The front door to the gym had opened and out came the raichu, Amber's father. He looked out around the door when it didn't open fully and saw us there waiting for us. He rushed back into the building and quickly came back a few moments later. I could hear the heavy foot steps trailing behind him and the large shadow of Surge in the morning light cast over me.

"You sure got here early kid." Surge laughed and held out his hand and I grasped it. He yanked me gently to my feet and I brushed the dirt off my legs.

"Well, I didn't want to miss my match, and the name's Violet Vilmos," I told him before I heard him burst out laughing.

"You're Violet?" He quickly controlled himself and led me inside. "Misty sent me a message that I'd be seeing you soon. Never did I think that it would turn into all this drama with a challenger though."

"You and I both Surge, you and I both."

"So how about we get this battle started… huh? Where's your charmeleon?" Surge questioned with the rub on his hand on the back of his head. Raichu did the same thing with its tail.

"She's sleeping back at the pokemon center; she's taken on my personality of being lazy and sleeping in." I couldn't help the snicker escape my mouth from that and Surge and Raichu chuckled on the other side of the field. "So I left her back there and told her not to leave and left her a few packets of berries to keep her filled up while we won our third gym badge."

"You sure you can win it kid?" Surge teased me. "Raichu and I ain't about to let you walk out of here with that badge without a fight."

"Well it's a good thing we came expecting one then!" I turned to my pikachu who looked determinedly back at me, waiting for the order. "Let's go Amber!" With the words out of my mouth, she leapt from my shoulder and landed just before her father on the battlefield. We were ready.

"I hope you're ready for a quick defeat kid, cuz you ain't walking out of here with my badge! Raichu, mega punch!" His raichu jumped forward and landed only a few inches from Amber's face and charged up his fist in white light before swinging at her.

"Dodge it Amber!" In an instant, she wasn't in front of him; she was behind the poor raichu she knew as her father. When her father saw she wasn't there anymore, he looked around for her in wonder. Without my command, my pikachu jumped upwards and its tail turned metallic before she hit her father square on the head. I recognized the attack as 'iron tail', reading it once before in the book the older man had given me after defeating the Team Rocket member that stole it.

"Amber! How did you learn that move?" I called out to her. She looked up from where she was watching her father and waiting for him to get up and continue the battle.

"Pika! Pikachu pika pi chu pi pika!' She called to me quickly before she jumped out of the way of her father's tail nearly slamming down on top of her with nearly double the power she currently had.

_So she found out from reading and looking at my book, eh? That's my girl._ I felt myself grin at her sneaky achievement and I was glad for it. Another move under her belt would really help her a lot in the world of battling, and a steel type move is really affective to ice type pokemon and those kinds of attacks really hold a lot of power. Amethyst is a real example of that with her metal claw.

I was suddenly thrusted back into the battle as I watched Surge's raichu, or Amber's father (whatever you want to call the raichu) kept falling in a heap of limbs as his daughter ran in circles around him, practically play a game of meowth and rattata with him, and the rattata was winning big time. He and his trainer didn't look quite pleased with the situation and Raichu kept getting back to his feet after every fall, he had yet to tire much at all. _This was going to be one long battle…_

"Damn you little pest, stay still!" Surge roared and Raichu picked up on the fact from his emotions being sent out and he became slightly faster that Amber had to move a bit faster to keep out of his reach.

"Keep dodging Amber! You're doing great!" I cheered her on and I saw her grin as she ran around her faster then before.

"Alright, we need a new tactic!" Surge called out to his raichu. "Smash the ground with your mega punch!" Raichu obeyed quickly and before Amber could stop the speed she was going at, Raichu smashed at the ground and it collapsed into pieces. Amber's paw got stuck between two of the cracked pieces of solid ground and she was thrown over, hitting her back harshly on a pile of rocks.

"Are you alright Amber?" I called out to my pokemon and she quickly got to her feet, shaking off the dirt and looking around for her father. Smoke from the dirt shifting in the air covered the area where her father had been, we had no visual. "Amber get away from the dust! He's using it to hide!" I called and my pokemon jumped out of the way.

"It ain't gonna matter kid, Raichu's already found her." I saw the smoke clear and on the other side was Surge, grinning like a mad fool. When I looked to where Raichu had been, there was a large hole in the dirt, much like what Amethyst had made yesterday morning when I showed her how to use 'dig'. I felt my body had frozen over in fear when I looked at my pokemon.

"Amber move!" I shouted to my pokemon in fear and she was about to leap when a paw burst from the ground and hit her square in the stomach. She screeched and was thrown to the other side of the gym. She slammed into the wall and fell onto her feet. She hissed in pain but she stood firm and strong.

I sighed in relief. It's a good thing that moves that aren't the same type as the pokemon's aren't as powerful or else I don't know if Amber would have been able to go on. I'd have to teach her that move as well in the future to help her out.

"Let's go Amber! Be careful of the ground! Quick attack!" My pikachu jumped from her spot and sprinted at her father. She quickly hit him in the stomach with her attack and then jumped to another section of the gym and raced back at him, repeating the process over and over again while the raichu continued to endure the attacks.

"We're not giving up that easily kid!" Surge snapped. "Raichu, thunder!" The raichu's cheeks suddenly lit up with color and light and soon enough, lighting fired at Amber, an attack that actually happened to be really quick, so she just barely missed it. Raichu continued to fire at her repeatedly with the attack which took her to nearly six times around the edge of the battle field before the attacks finally started to waver. I looked directly at the raichu and watched as it was fading fast, with all his electricity gone; all we had to do now was knock him out.

"Let's finish this up Amber! Iron tail!" My pokemon stopped running around in circles around her father and suddenly leapt at him with a suddenly new found energy and swung her tail at her dad's face as she landed. He was thrown back into the wall behind Surge and then collapsed to the ground. Large swirls were in place of his eyes, and I knew that we'd won it.

"Amber we won!" I jumped up into the air filled with joy and pounded my fist upward in the process. Amber cheered as well and rushed over to me and into my arms. I held her as we cheered and in that time, Surge had gone to check on his riachu, which seemed to be fine for the most part, before he and Surge made their way over to us.

"No bad ki-I mean, Violet, not bad Violet. You did well out there, and I know you're certainly worthy of this." He held out his hand for me and I took the small object from his hand, it was a small bursting eight pointed star with an orange octagon in the center of it. "That's the thunder badge Violet, and you deserve it."

"Thank you Surge," I grinned at him. "I told you I'd get my third badge."

"Yeah, you won't be so lucky next time kid." He ruffled my hair. "Now you'd best be on your way, I'll send the next gym leader, Erika, a message that you'll be heading her way."

"Uh Surge?" I pulled out my map and showed it to him. "Exactly what path do I take to get to Erika's gym in Celadon City?"

"Oh yeah, that might help you out." He pointed to a few things on the map to remind himself before he started pointing things out to me. "Okay, so here on route six and route eleven there have been reports of snorlaxs that have been blocking the roads, so those areas are blocked off until someone can do something about them. And to make matters worse, Saffron is blocked off due to the threat of Team Rocket, so the only option left for you to take is to head back up to Cerulean City and head east onto route nine and head through the Rock Tunnel. It should lead you all the way to just outside of Lavender Town and from there, you head west through another underground tunnel that will lead you to Celadon City." He handed me back the map and I put it away. "Be careful Violet, Team Rocket is all over the place now and they tend to hide out a lot in the more populated cites like Saffron and Celadon."

"I will Surge, thanks for your help and the badge. We'll stop by if we're in town again! Amber, say good-bye to your dad! We gotta go get ready for the S.S. Anne!" My pikachu said a quick good-bye to her father with a hug and she hurried back onto my shoulder. "Bye!" We waved to the both of them and I took off light a bolt of lightning from the gym. The morning was still early; our battle hadn't taken much more then a couple hours, by now hopefully Amethyst's more ready to tackle the day since she got some more sleep. But she could also sleep some more while I got ready.

**Witch's Note:**

**Okay, so that was quite the chapter with Surge and what not, so lets soon get to work on the ship! Oh I'm gonna enjoy that chapter, and I think you will too once you see the drama that takes place!**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think happened to Amber's mother?**

**Well I gotta go now and work on some other stuff and the next chapter so I'll see you guys later! Remember to Review and send in Questions for me! Love you all!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	9. Party on the SS Anne

_Pok__é__mon Journey I: Violet's Trial_

_Chapter 9: Party on the S.S. Anne _

**Violet's Point of View:**

"So here's the game plan Amber," I said to my pikachu as we approached the pokemon center. "We need to be clean and presentable when we get on that boat, so I'm gonna give you a bath when we get back and I'm going to wipe Amethyst down with a washcloth with some soap."

"Pika pi pikachu pi, chu pika?" she questioned nervously.

"No I'm not going to make you dress up, I just wanna get you two clean, that's all. _I'm_ the one dressing up." My pokemon snorted and laughed before she and I made it too the building we were traveling to and I walked inside. The nurse at the counter seemed quite surprised to see me coming from the front door rather then upstairs, but I quickly brushed that look off and handed Amber over to her.

"Uh… good morning Violet; would you like me to heal your pikachu?" she questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, I'd like that, sorry if we worried you at all, Surge had us battle him at six," I explained to her. She sighed and took my pokemon and handed her to her chansey and the pokemon took her into the room behind.

"Surge often does that, I'm sorry if he forced you to get up too early." She handed me over a tray of food and I sat before her desk and ate it. "So I'm guessing you won your badge?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" I grinned and pulled my badge case out of my bag and showed it to her. She smiled and handed it back to me.

"I guess not, you're starting to get very famous in the area," she said to me. "A lot of my family members have told me of you and how worried that set of boys are to find you."

"I don't need them to baby-sit me when I'm the one who's been ahead of them all this time." I scoffed and drowned the water she gave me with my meal. "I mean, can't they just see that I can handle myself just fine? Even Team Rocket doesn't stand much of a chance against me."

"Team Rocket? My goodness, I've heard about a couple of your encounters too, maybe they're not as big of threat as we thought so long as we have our pokemon." Nurse Joy sighed and sat down behind the counter. "Or maybe they are a real threat but you just happen to be special and can stop them."

"I really don't know," I replied to her. "My pokemon have been able to handle them without a problem since the day I started my travels. The only challenge I have is when I face a gym leader, they're stronger then Team Rocket."

"I see." She muttered a bit to herself before she looked over her shoulder and watched as her chansey brought out my pikachu, all healthy and looking energetic. She jumped over the table and onto my shoulder. The nurse handed me a tray of food for my pokemon. "You'd best get ready for the S.S. Anne, she starts excepting tickets soon and you'll want to get down there before the crowds get too large."

"Thanks, we'll be on our way then." I picked up the tray and headed back to my room. I allowed Amber to grab the key out of my pocket and open the door. Inside was nothing but darkness since Amethyst pulled the blinds closed and she was all curled up in bed. I snickered and set the tray down on the table in the room and Amber got right to eating.

"Eat it up quick girl; I wanna get you and Amethyst done before I start in on myself." Amber nodded and quickly scarfed down her food before she jumped into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub while I set it up.

I filled the tub with warm water that I had Amber test to see if she wanted it any warmer or cooler (its best to let her decide that since she's the one who knows what she likes better than I do yet.) Once it was filled to the point where she could just barely swim in it, I shut off the water and set her in. She squealed when she felt the warm water cover her body and I quickly grabbed some shampoo to scrub her skin and fur. It was easy to wash her since Amber like the attention and she loved the water and bubbles that would float up into the air. She reached into the air to pop most of them, the others she'd blow into my face and I let them pop on my nose. She'd squeal some more and repeat the process for her own enjoyment and my own as well.

It was almost a sad thing when I pull her out of the tub and dried her off. I wrapped her into a towel and rubbed her fur down so that it was only slightly damp. With Amber now clean, that only left Amethyst left, and I was doing really well on time with a couple hours and a half to go before the opening.

I opened the bathroom door and Amber hurried out to the bed where Amethyst was. She jumped on the fire pokemon and clearly was trying to wake her. Amethyst swatted her arm at her but Amber easily jumped out of the way and continued what she was doing. Amethyst finally turned her tired eyes to the mouse pokemon as if asking the silent question 'what?'.

"I'm just gonna clean you up a bit girl, after that I'm gonna get in the shower and you can eat before taking another nap before we go in two and a half hours, okay?" My pokemon tiredly nodded and sat up in the bed and allowed me to use the washcloth in my hand to clean her up at bit, and since I couldn't bathe her, it was very quick. While I did so, my two pokemon both ate more of the food that I had brought up from Nurse Joy, and when I finished, they were both done and Amethyst went back to take another nap under the covers and Amber decided to join her, a little tired herself, and I bet a nap wouldn't have killed them.

I smiled and hurried into the other room, placing all my clothes into the washing machine and dryer before I hopped into the shower and cleaned myself up. I tried to take as little time as possible so that way I could use the rest of my time to get myself ready.

After I had scrubbed off all the dirt so that my skin was nearly raw, I shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around myself and my hair and opened the bathroom door. My dress I had left out there along with all my items to prepare myself for the party. I carried them back into the bathroom and decided to work on a few other things while I waited for my clothes to dry since I needed the under ones inside (save for the strapless bra I had to buy for my dress.)

I grabbed a blow dryer that I'd bought and quickly dried my hair until I felt no moisture in it and then pulled out a curling iron. I set it to turn on while I quickly strapped on the under clothing (that had finally finished drying) and put them on and threw the towels to the side and began taking care of my hair. It took me a while to get it all done with all the hair I had, but soon I finished with it and all the touch ups it needed in certain spots before I moved onto my make-up. Now as I'm sure most know, I'm not much of a girly girl, but I do love some clothes and things. I only decided to use some eye liner, mascara and some eye shadow for the night and quickly applied them, which was dark blue. Once that was set, I quickly got on my dress and zipped it up (with my crazy amazing bending skins to reach behind my back) and slipped on my shoes. I left out all my things since I'd be coming back to get them later tonight and walked out into the other room where my shoes and jewelry were waiting.

I slipped on everything else and while I was applying my last shoe, I heard an excited squeal. When I looked up I saw my two pokemon looking at me with sparkling eyes. I placed down my foot, finally finished, and Amber rushed around me, looking me over.

"Pika!" she cheered. "Pikachu pi pika pi!"

"Char char." Amethyst nodded.

"Thanks girls," I rubbed the top of their heads and grabbed my bag of things I'd bought and pulled out the last item on my to-do list, sky blue nail polish. "This is the last thing I have to do and then we can get going." With my toes being open to the air through my shoes and my hands not restricted by anything, I quickly applied a couple layers and let them dry and had the girls bring out my bag to take with us. With it secured over my shoulder and the ticket in my hand, Amber jumped on my shoulder and Amethyst opened the door for me and we left, the key had been placed back in my bag and we set off down the stairs.

"Nurse Joy! We're heading out to the S.S. Anne! We'll be back later tonight!" I walked by her desk when I called out to her and she looked up to me from where she was.

"Oh my goodness! Violet you look lovely! Any boy will certainly find you attractive tonight," she complemented with a grin to me. "Oh and just to warn you," she motioned for me to get closer and I did, she whispered in my ear. "Those boys that are after you just arrived a short while ago and headed over to Surge's gym. You'd best hurry and avoid that direction if you can." I nodded to her message and I walked outside the door. The heels I wore didn't hurt, but I knew after a certain amount of time they would.

We kept to the shore line as we headed toward the S.S. Anne and avoided the area where I knew the boys had been heading or could have been coming from. I saw in the distance as we got closer to the ship, however, that there was a lot of people, dressed up as well as I was, heading to the ship. They started to gather and line up as eleven approached and I was lucky enough to get in line with only a few ten or fifteen people before me.

The line soon dwindled down to the point where it was my turn; I stepped up when I heard the attendant call 'next' and walked up to the booth. A woman sat behind it and looked up at me. "Ticket?"

"Yes, I have mine, but can I exchange it for a party only ticket?" I asked her. "I was given this ticket by Bill Hugh when I went to see him and because he doesn't like parties at all."

I watched the woman sigh. "That's Bill alright, here you are Miss Vilmos, he already forwarded us about you coming here instead of him with his ticket so I'll exchange it now." The woman took my ticket and exchanged it with a similar one that said 'party only' on it rather then 'round world cruise'. "Enjoy the party miss." I nodded to her and made my way onto the ship.

I heard my pokemon gasp as we stepped on board the large boat and they glanced at all the lights and decorations that were strung up. Many people of all ages, even young children, infants and older men and women were talking with their pokemon about the ship. I saw large groups of many pokemon all over the ship and one of them happened to be a pikachu group. Amber perked up when she saw them and tugged on my hair lightly.

"What's up Amber?" I asked my curious pikachu.

"Pika pika pi pikachu chu pika?"

"Oh course you can ask, just look for us when your done, I'm going to take Amethyst over to the buffet line since she's drooling over the smell, and I don't blame her, I think I am too." I was nearly drooling myself when the warm delicious smell of fish of all kinds captured my chameleon and I in its mouth watering aroma.

My fire type pokemon and I rushed over to the table, not seeing as Amber took off after the batches of pikachu. The colorful display of multiple foods around was elegant and enough to make anyone fall head over heels for it. A man stood in a chef uniform behind the stand that we were looking at and carefully handed me a plate.

"Here miss, take all you like." He bowed slightly in respect and I felt my eyes nearly turn to stars.

"Thank you!" I gushed to him before I looked over at my pokemon. "What do you want from here Amethyst?"

"Char char char!" She cheered happily and I grinned and piled the plate with at least one of everything on the buffet table. The man simply smiled and allowed us to grab whatever we pleased before we rushed off to a table nearby where Amber had taken off, hopefully she'll find her way back here when she's done finding out if her mother happened to be here or if any of the pikachu knew her.

Amethyst and I happily nibbled on all the small bits of food we grabbed from nearly every corner of the buffet. All of it was tender and well cooked (but still a little rare so that it wasn't like leather) and the taste of just one lone item was to _die_ for. Sometime in the mist of our eating and what not, Amber had rejoined us and we left out some food for her to try and eat. She nibbled on it happily.

Once we were done with our food, we decided to look around the ship. I led the girls down many hallways and into many areas that included rooms that guests had left open while inside to invite trainers for battles, many of which I participated in. The more I trained now, the better I would become and be prepared should I run into the boys. It felt good to battle as many people as I like, and the trainers and their pokemon were endless.

The girls and I finally got tired and headed out to the observation deck at the front of the boat. It was the first time the girls had been on a boat and I wanted them to experience it ten fold. They looked over the edge and watched the water crash into the sides of the ship and roll up on shore in the distance. The lights from the city were like glowing flying pokemon from the distance between us, and very beautiful.

"Isn't it wonderful girls?" I asked them as they took in the sights.

"Pika…" Amber whispered happily.

"Char char," Amethyst agreed.

"By the way, Amber, did you find out anything about your mother?" I questioned my pokemon softly.

"Pika… pika pi chu pika," she muttered back. I patted the top of her head softly.

"Don't worry girl, we'll find her." I promised my pokemon. She nodded and we looked back onto the area around, night was coming upon us as a fast rate, the battles had really taken most of our time and if I had to guess, the time was probably six, so we had to be off this boat in the next three hours before it was leaving or we'd be stuck on this thing for a _long _while.

"Oh my goodness! It's a shiny charmeleon!" I turned around at a rapid speed as a larger man with lots of black facial hair and a grey suit run over to us, his face was hidden under most of his hair, but you could see tiny bits of tan skin under it. He looked at Amethyst in awe before he turned to face me. "Hello my dear! I hope your enjoying this wonderful party?"

"I am," I replied. "I don't mean to be rude however, but I heard you shouting over my charmeleon's appearance and it puts me a little on edge when people do that, what exactly do you want?"

"You're not being rude at all!" He laughed. "You're just a trainer looking out for her pokemon and good friend. As for my business with your charmeleon, I simply wish to have a picture of it." He pulled out a camera and showed it to me.

"A picture of Amethyst?"

"Yes! You see, I am a photographer of rare and abnormally colored pokemon-Ah! You have a pikachu too! I haven't seen one in person yet!" He gushed over Amber who sat questioningly on my shoulder as she looked at him. "Pikachu are hard to come by in this region and so are charmeleon, especially a shiny one! I was wondering if you minded if I took a picture of them individually to add to my book?"

"Well… I don't see why not, but I'd like to be present for these pictures." It wasn't a suggestion I was giving him with that subject, it was a demand and an order. I've already had Amethyst almost stolen back when she was a charmander, I wasn't about to let it happen again.

"I wouldn't expect any less! If you'd like, I'd be happy to take a photo of all three of you to keep once I'm done with the individual shots. It could be like a payment for the ones I want and a memory for you to reflect back on in the future."

"I guess that's alright, do you mind girls?" Both my pokemon shook their heads and Amber jumped from my shoulder to Amethyst's and from there the man told them what to do. He wanted a picture of Amethyst first so he had her stand by herself and be in any pose she wanted. She ended up bending her legs so that she looked like she was ready to jump and her claws were raised to attack. A grin was on her face that the camera man seemed too love and said that it made the picture look magnificent.

After taking a few shots to make sure he had the one he wanted, he turned to Amber. Amber had also been given the choice of how she wished to pose but ended up giving him a sweet look with her tail standing up next to her, showing its indent, and her ears bent so that one was slanted and the other was level with the top of her head. The camera man took a few photos of her from different angles and then allowed her to move. She hurried back over to me and she jumped onto my shoulder, ready for our last shot. Amethyst was already standing by my side, the two of them smiled up at the camera man and I soon did too as he took a couple shots of us and then picked the best picture to give back to us. We looked good in the picture, Amber was smiling happily with one of her arms raised while the other held onto my hair and Amethyst was grinning next to me. I was smiling nicely with my hands clasped together before my dress and my bag on my shoulder; it was a nice picture over all. I grabbed my badge case and placed the photo inside until I got my hands on some sort of photo album to put this picture in, along with any from the future.

"Thanks," I told the man once he was done.

He placed away his camera under his jacket and shook my hand. "It was no problem, plus, I should be thanking the three of you for letting me take these wonderful pictures, maybe I'll see you again in the future once these two are evolved?"

"Maybe." I didn't give him much more info then that and waved good-bye to him with the girls before I took off to another section of the ship, I was hungry for another meal.

**Alexander's Point of View:**

Violet had been really setting us off track for a long time now while we followed after her to keep her safe (even though she kept avoiding us easily in any city, forest and crowd since the day we discovered what happened to her and Amethyst back in Viridian City) and its starting to really get me on my last nerves. In the last city we went to, she had escaped us by using that smokescreen of hers from Amethyst and managed to hide in the city from us, then she managed to get around the police before they blocked off all exits and entrances to the cities. Vince often questioned if she ever had made it out before us and claimed that she couldn't have with the blockage.

But I knew better, Violet wasn't the type of person who would let others tell her what to do. I know Violet got down here a couple days ago and probably was living it up without having to worry about us here, but then again, she might also have moved on by now. With us after her, I don't think she would stay long unless she had a good reason or knew we weren't going to get here for a little while.

So after nearly two days, we finally got out of the city and headed to Vermilion. From what we asked around from some of the locals, she apparently had been all over town with shopping the other day and had been to the gym, so we knew she was going to move soon. While we were looking for her though, we decided to get our gym badges and get that out of the way, the gym leader however, wouldn't let us battle him since he was too busy at the time, but told us to come back in the early morning around six for our battle. We agreed since we needed that badge to be allowed to challenge the elite four, but why did he have to make the time so early?

It was on our way back that we were also looking out for Violet when my eye suddenly caught a lot of blue coloring pass us in the crowd. When I turned and looked when the person had passed us, it was none other than Violet who was heading over to a large ship that was parked in the harbor, I knew that it was the S.S. Anne from the many reports that had been done on the ship and its party before departure was today. But how did Violet get a ticket? The only thing that I could think of was that another person gave her it and she had saved up for the dress she was wearing.

"She just headed toward the S.S. Anne," I told Vince in a rush and turned to head toward the ship.

"Hold on Alex!" Vince grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "One, we need tickets to get on that ship and two, we're not exactly dressed for the party."

Vince was right, as much as I wanted to just charge on that ship anyway, we needed the right dressing and tickets to get on that ship. I sighed angrily and took off to the pokemon center. _As if being told by the gym leader that we had to come back tomorrow morning at six wasn't enough…_

I led Vince back to the pokemon center and once we got there we headed over to the video chat phones and called up my grandfather and sis. They picked up on the phone instantly, waiting to hear any news we had to tell them.

"Have you found Violet yet, Alex? Vince?" Gramps asked us.

"Yeah we did, but she's on the S.S. Anne, she somehow got her hands on a ticket. Do you have those extra ones that were sent to you a month ago for the trip? Vince and I'll use them to get on the ship and find Violet. We also need some nicer clothes to be allowed up there."

Gramps turned to Daisy on the other side of the video chat and she rushed off. "We'll get you what you need Alex, you just find Violet and get her under control before something really bad happens." I nodded to my grandfather and my sister came back soon enough with two dress suits and a couple tickets in hand.

"Okay you two; listen well so you don't draw too much attention to yourselves." My sister stated. "First, both of you need to take a quick shower if you haven't already today and get dressed in these suits I found. Vince, I grabbed you one of Alex's but with a different color tie and shirt, you'll know which one is yours. Once your all dressed up, head to the ship and get these tickets exchanged for party only ones, Violet wouldn't risk leaving Kanto until she's done all she can here. Violet most likely will be around the ship challenging trainers to battles since you know she's always wanting to become stronger, so check there first, if not, then the buffet and the observation deck. Act like any other trainer on that vessel if you get challenged to a match, accept it and beat the trainer quickly before moving on. She'll likely be there until the end of the party since I doubt she knows of you two being in the city." She placed the items on the teleporting machine to the side and quickly sent over the items we needed. "Be careful boys, Violet won't be easy to take down, nor will she listen." We both nodded and ended the call there and took off for our room to get changed.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Getting on the ship had been a piece of cake for the two of us, and with Ivysaur and Wartortle at our sides; we were ready to face Violet and her team when we found them. Early night had befallen the city by the time we had made it through most of the ship and quite a few trainers, but there was still no sign of Violet.

_Maybe she did know we were here, maybe that's why we can't find her…_ I sighed as we made it to the last observation deck on the ocean liner to take a break from all this drama and our walking. I sat down on one of the benches and Vince sat beside me. We both exhaled at the same time, as did our pokemon at our feet right after us.

I suddenly heard my turtle pokemon gasp before he grasped my sleeve and pointed off toward the other side of the deck, there was Violet, happily giggling with her pokemon at bench right before the edge of the ship. She was watching them look over the edge and at the clear ocean and sky that the world decided to give us tonight. She looked so happy, so calm… so strong. _Was I wrong about what her mother had said? Couldn't Violet handle herself without us? She's beaten us and escaped our grasps so many times, if she's stronger then us, then what are we to her? We couldn't protect her if we wanted to, so what's the point to all of this nonsense?_

I looked over to Vince and watched as he had his own expression of deep thought as well, from the beginning he hadn't really been in on this to protect his sister, of course he'd do it if she needed help, but she didn't and he didn't want her getting mad when she was fine on her own. I knew he was against this, but went with it for the sake of his mother. He looked back over to me in question and determination. I nodded to him. _It was time for this to end._

I got up from my spot and acted as the brave soul that walked over to Violet. She didn't notice me as she enjoyed the scenery as well as her pokemon. I stood behind her and looked down at her with soft and sad eyes. "Violet?"

I watched as her entire body stiffened and she jumped from her seat and hurried over to her pokemon. Her pokemon growled and jumped before her body, ready to attack. I raised my hands before me to gesture them to calm down. Violet was looking around in anger, she saw where Vince was sitting and looked like she was cursing herself for not noticing us.

"Violet please…" I stressed out the word I hardly ever used and I saw Violet freeze over it. I never used my 'pleases, thank yous or sorrys' unless I was dead serious about what I wanted or needed and Violet and Vince knew that the best out of anyone.

I watched as Violet placed her hand on Amber's head to calm her down, she also placed her hand on top of Amethyst's paw and stepped around her fire type starter. Amber still glared at me on the shoulder of her trainer, but she didn't growl or attack.

"What do you want Alexander?" she asked me almost hesitantly. Her eyes averted from mine while she waited for my answer.

"Can we talk?" I questioned hopefully.

"About?"

"Everything." It was only then that she dared look up at me and looked at my eyes. She took a moment to look them over before she took another step toward me.

"What do you want to know?" I sighed then and held out my hand for her. She seemed hesitant of it at first, but eventually she slowly lowered her hand into my own and I saw the bright sky blue nail polish on her fingers. I smiled at her and chuckled lightly and she stilled in fear.

"Sorry, it's just that I never expected you to dress up like this, you look nice Violet." I told her sincerely.

"Are you sick or something Alex? You just gave me a compliment." She took her other hand to feel my forehead and I removed it and pulled her away from the edge and toward her brother and our pokemon.  
"No, I just felt like complimenting you was all."

**Violet's Point of View:**

It took me a while to tell my solo adventures to the boys who sat before me and listened with much intent. They followed nearly every leg of my journey with a question or two about some fact or detail that they needed clarification on, like Rose, the people I've helped out, Bill, the ticket I got, Luke, everything. It had taken nearly and hour or more to tell them every detail of what's taken place since I'd last conversed with them for more the a few minutes. To catch up like this was really relieving on the soul. It felt good, but to say that I wasn't nervous for something they've planned up their sleeves, I'd be lying through my teeth.

"So you've been certainly a busy person Violet," Vince commented with a grin. "You get your third badge from that crazy Surge then?"

"Done and done." I pulled out my case and took the photo the camera man gave me earlier tonight and showed the boys my case; it had the thunder badge placed on the top row, second from the right. I only had five more to go in our home region. "But why are you guys suddenly just being so nice and… not chasing me around the region?"

"Well, with all this time we have since you keep escaping us, it's given us a lot of time to reflect on what we've been doing and how you've been doing," Alex began to explain. "As much as I hate the idea, you are stronger then the two of us, hands down, so… how are we supposed to protect you?" He sighed and lowered his head with his elbows on his knees. "In all honesty, I'd rather just be your rival and do what I've wanted to do all this time, get to the top, be a pokemon master, and I can't do that if I'm rushing around and chasing after you when you clearly don't need our help."

"But at the same time, we'd like to be able to keep contact with you or meet up with you at certain places," Vince continued. He pulled his hat off his head and looked down at it for a moment before he placed back on with a sigh. "Mom's just… I don't know what to say to be honest. I've never seen her like this; I don't understand why she's gotten over protective of you."

"Maybe it's because of Dad," I noted softly. "From time to time, when she got mad at me, she'd say I was just like him, I was the side of him that she always worried over."

"It wouldn't surprise me, your father was a large risk taker and a powerful battler, one that didn't stand down to a fight or lose easily." Alex sighed. "But no one's seen your father in three years, how would he come into play? I mean, I've heard he still keeps contact with your mother-"

"His letters stopped about a year after he left," my brother cut in. "We haven't had word from him since he made it to the Victory Road."

"Things haven't been the same after that, but Mom eventually got back to semi normal as long as we didn't really bring him up in conversation. She would from time to time call Vince a lot like him because of how he's always excited for a new adventure like Dad had been, but other then that, she never really talked about him." I looked up to see Alex's reaction to my explanation. It was a grim face, he didn't know how to reply, and neither did my brother or I.

"So… what do we do now?" Vince asked.

"Not chase me around the Kanto region for starters!" I snapped sarcastically.

"At least not in the way we have been doing." Alex chuckled. "Hey Violet, how about a battle before we go?"

"Awe no fair Alex! I wanted to battle her!" Vince growled.

"Relax Vince; you can battle me next time. We only have enough time for one battle before we have to get off this boat and I'm planning on heading out early tomorrow morning." I turned my attention to the ginger-bronze haired boy next to me. "I hope you're ready to lose Alex, I won't be going easy on you, even if we did patch up."

"I wouldn't expect or want any less." He snickered as he drew forth a pokeball and threw it out before us. From the white shimmering light that left the center of the pokeball came a creature that I recognized as a similar pokemon to Alex's abra, but it looked older, wiser, it had a mustache and a longer tail and a spoon in its hand while the coloration of the pokemon was still the same as its prior evolution, with the exception of some brighter purple-red markings all over its body in many different places.

"Alright then, this should be fun." I looked over to my electric pokemon and nodded to her, she grinned and bound forward before me to face off against the evolution of the abra, her red checks sparked with bright yellow electricity that was certainly powerful from the way it partly echoed in the sky.

"Kadabra use confusion!" Alex called out and the pokemon's eyes glowed, my pikachu naturally looked away from its eyes, worried it would be confused. It turned out my pokemon made a smart move on her part when nothing happened.

"Thundershock Amber! Fry that pokemon for dinner!" With her eyes still closed, her cheeks sparked harshly before lightly blasted around her body and then toward the kadabra. It fried the pokemon on the field and it stood with a burnt look to it. It must have been recently evolved since abra can't do much of anything but teleport and normally are pretty weak until evolved.

"Kadabra!" Alex yelled out worriedly to his pokemon. His kadabra was able to lightly glance through its sooted eyes to see us on the other end of the battle field. It was still managing to stand after a hit like that it just took, that pokemon right there is gonna be a tough one to beat when it gets stronger.

"Kadabra, use recover!"

_Awe shit!_

Kadabra's body was engulfed with a bright rainbow of colors as the energy flooded back to its body. I couldn't afford to let him due that or he'd make this battle last longer.

"Amber use quick attack!" My pokemon rushed forward and hit the kadabra head on with her body and I saw the other pokemon gasped in surprise. It was knocked back and wasn't finished with its healing process, but had gotten enough energy to survive the hit. "Again!" My pokemon repeated her last attack before the kadabra had a moment to act and was knocked over, the poor thing knocked out cold.

"Huh, so you have gotten a lot better," Alex noted and pulled out a pokeball, calling back his kadabra. "Great job, you did well for you first battle." Alex then beckoned his wartortle forward and the darker blue pokemon grinned, ready for battle. "But let's see you handle Wartortle! Water gun!" Wartortle prepared to fire a beam of water at Amber as she sparked her cheeks when a sudden roar cut off our battle. I turned to look beside me and watched as Amethyst stepped forward.

"Char, char." She said plainly. Amber stood up on her back legs and looked at her fire type friend.

"Pika pikachu pi?"

"Char." The shiny charmeleon nodded and stepped forward while Amber came back and jumped to my shoulder.

"Well if you wanna battle Amethyst, we won't stop you girl, it should be more interesting this way anyway." I grinned at my first pokemon and she readied herself for battle against Alex.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Alex snapped on the other end of the ship and our battle field. I grinned; _this was the Alex I remembered, impatient and moody. Just the way it should be._ I snickered at my own silent comment before I prepared myself for battle with Amethyst. "Wartortle use water gun!"

From the dark turtle pokemon came a powerful beam of water that was aimed right at Amethyst; she leapt to the right, avoiding the water. Wartortle didn't give her the chance to recover however and threw another one at her.

"Ember!" I shouted and Amethyst countered the water with her fire. While the attack was countered for the most part, bits of water still hit Amethyst head on from the remains of the fire; she hissed at the cooler element and bared her claws and fangs.

"Rapid spin!" Alex shouted and the turtle pokemon withdrew itself into its shell and it started to rotate around, spinning quickly before it flew toward Amethyst.

"Ember!" I repeated the same attack and Amethyst fired her attack at the spinning turtle shell. The attack, however, did no damage whatsoever and suddenly crashed right into Amethyst's lower abdomen. She was thrown back to the edge of the deck and saved by the safety rails.

"Water gun!" My relief was short lived as another beam of water was hurled at Amethyst, she cried out as the water crashed into her body and I watched her fall to the ground.

"Amethyst!" I called out to her and I watched her not move. _This was the first time she'd gone down, ever…_

"Ha! I knew I'd beat Amethyst with Wartortle!" Alex cheered and high fived his pokemon. "Now send out Amber so we can finish this match!"

"CHAR!" The screech caught my attention instantly and I turned toward where it came from only to watch the most powerful fire type attack I'd seen yet blast by me and hit the wartortle head on. The attack knocked it back to the other side of the deck and once the fire cleared, we saw the turtle pokemon was slowly rising to its feet.

I looked to where the blast had come from and I gasped at the sight. Amethyst was standing in the spot we had seen her go down in with a furious look in her eyes. I could nearly see the darker aura that was flying all around her body as her body shook with rage.

"I thought we took you down!" Alex shouted angrily over the fact of his victory wasn't complete yet. "Wartortle use water gun!" The attack suddenly came at my pokemon and Amber and I called out to her in worry. The water hit her head on and suddenly turned to steam. When that cleared, the aura that was around Amethyst had gotten even darker and she looked even angrier, if that was possible.

"Again!" Alex had his wartortle attack too many times to count before the aura around my pokemon was nearly pitch black and her eyes had turned a nearly white amethyst color.

I pulled out my pokedex quickly to find out any information about what was happening here. _Was it another evolution? An illness? A new move?_ My answer soon came when the pokedex showed me Amethyst had learned a new move, rage. With every attack that hits Amethyst, her rage increases and so does most of her states other then defense.

"Pika pi!" Amber snapped at me. I blinked quickly and put away my pokedex and turned back to the fight.

"Sorry about the wait!" I called out to my pokemon and the others. "Amethyst use metal claw!" Faster then I'd ever seen any pokemon run, Amethyst was across the ship and right in front of Wartortle in the blink of an eye and suddenly swung her metallic claws over Wartortle's head. In the next second, the deck below us was crushed and broken, and even below the deck was steel re-enforcement for the deck that had been dented and broken as well. The power Amethyst had right now was incredible, and after that final blow and all the rubble subsided, Wartortle was found in the center of it, bruised, knocked out and all.

"We did it!" I shouted happily and Amber leapt from my shoulder and hurried over to Amethyst, she looked to be back to normal and blinking her eyes a bit before she realized that she had won and I pulled her and Amber into my arms. "You did it girl! You were amazing with that new 'rage' attack!" I finally got a grin to plaster itself on the face of my starter pokemon and she wrapped her own arms around me and Amber in glee and victory.

"Damn it! I thought I had it that time…" I looked up from my little huddle with Amethyst and Amber to see Alex sulking and withdrawing Wartortle back into its pokeball. "I just have to train harder and get more pokemon on my team…"

"Great battle Alex, you did great." I held out my hand for him to shake after I'd pulled myself from the huddle of my pokemon. "I think the battle would have stayed in your favor if Amethyst hadn't learned rage."

"Yeah…" he grinned and grasped my hand tightly in his own. "You're right." He shook my hand with a mad grin on his face. "And next time we battle, I know I'm gonna beat you."

"Dream on Alex, you'll need an army to take us down." I could nearly feel the fire burning around us from the competitive tension and rivalry between us. In the process of our staring each other down, I heard a surprised gasp behind us. It broke my concentration on Alex and I turned to see a sailor looking at the deck we ruined.

"_What the hell did you kids do?"_ he screeched and it scared all of us into a sprint away from the spot where Amethyst crushed Wartortle and the deck.

_Ah, just like the good old days…_

**Witch's Note: **

**Yahoo! Another wonderful chapter done! Who knew these kids would ever get along again? What're their plans now and will the kids say anything to Mommy Worrywart? Are Alex and Vince really serious about just being rivals with Violet or are they going to give her up to the adults? All these questions and more soon to come with be explained as we continue through this story!**

**I hope you all review for me and send in any questions you have! I love to see what you guys have to say! Love you all and see you next week!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	10. Trip to the Rock Tunnel

_Pokémon Journey I: Violet's Trial_

_Chapter 10: Trip to the Rock Tunnel_

**Violet's Point of View:**

Last night had seemed almost like a blur when Vince, Alex and I all ran to escape the ship after Alex and my battle ended up destroying the entire observation deck on the second level. We were able to make it off the boat before we were caught but no charges were made to anyone since the captain had expected this to happen with all the battles and we hadn't been the ones to destroy part of the ship, we were just one of the few who were lucky enough not to get caught.

From what I heard on the news before I went to bed, once the ship hit Fuchsia City in a few days, they'll do more repairs there. In the mean time, they would do minor repairs while traveling on their way there. In the mean time, that little secret about what we did would stay a secret for a long time.

The boys and I came back to the pokemon center after we escaped the ship and headed in for the night. I would have slept in, but I was planning to see the boys off to the gym before I left, so I had to drag myself out of bed at quarter of six to get ready. I was able to get myself out of bed and Amber was quick to follow, but Amethyst was a different story. She continued to stay in the bed and sleep no matter how much I tried to wake and move her.

With an angry groan I finally gave up on the idea of moving her and withdrew her back into her pokeball. "Amethyst…" I shook my head and sighed before I gathered all my things and headed downstairs. My things I had used from last night were all in large bag from the store and I'd planned to send it to Luke after the boys left. I was glad that we were all on the same page now, but I still didn't trust them as much as I used to. Mom could be pretty demanding if she wanted.

I headed downstairs with Amethyst's pokeball and my extra bag in hand while Amber and my normal bag were on my shoulder as I hurried downstairs. Alex and Vince were waiting there for me with both their pokemon out. I saw Wartortle looked a lot better than it had last night after the battle, but Amethyst's rage would put even the strongest of pokemon out there in the hospital.

As soon as the group of four saw me, I saw them all smile (with the exception of Alex who gave me a hidden grin that ghosted over his scowl). He never could get angry at me, even when I beat him. It was the one thing I really liked about Alex, he was really nice and caring when he wanted to be, but it was _extremely_ hard to bring it to the surface. Even his family had a hard time getting him to really show his nice side, so when I see it from time to time, or his really caring side (which I now realized he showed a lot of back when he was freaking out over my safety with Team Rocket after me) its pretty nice.

"Hey Sis!" Vince called and waved me over to them. I smiled tiredly over at them and stretched when I got before them. A yawn escaped my lips I felt my arms and back cracking before I settled back down. "You get enough sleep?"

"Nope." Another yawn made its way out of my mouth. "Neither did Amethyst."

"I was wondering where she was, she in her pokeball?" Alex questioned.

"Yep." I showed him the pokeball in my hand.

"Well, we're gonna head out now Violet, will we see you in Lavender Town?" Vince questioned as he headed for the door.

"Should, I'm planning on training in the tunnel for a long while, but I'll try not to stay there longer than a week or two, depending on the rations I find there."

"Then we'll plan to meet up in that town then?" Alex questioned.

"I don't see why we shouldn't, at least for a meal or so," I said. "Depending on how we feel once we get there, we could walk to Celadon City together, I mean it's a short walk there and we need to figure out some way to get by the snorlaxs anyway, they're blocking both routes six and eleven, and it doesn't help that Saffron's on lockdown due to Team Rocket."

"Sounds like a plan, pretty basic and not well through out, but good enough for the time being." Alex sighed and looked at the ground for a moment before he looked back to me. "Vince and I'll head out and meet up with you over in Lavender Town, in the mean time, we'll go get our third badge and you go train and what not. Before we head out of the city we'll have to call Gramps and Daisy and lie to them about not catching you." Alex took a moment to step closer to me and got right up in my face. I stared at him with equal determination while Vince looked between us worriedly. "But don't leave Lavender Town before we get there unless there's some sort of emergency, or else we will start chasing you around the region again Violet."

"I got it the first time Alex, don't be so over dramatic." I raised my eye brow at him and crossed my arms. "I'll wait for you in the next city, but you better keep up your end of the deal too."

Alex simply stepped away from me and nodded before he turned to walk out the door. "Adios Violet!" He waved and took off out the door, rushing to battle Surge and Amber's father.

"Hold on Alex! Wait up!" Vince rushed after him and I sighed at their behavior. _Alex was __**way**__ too over protective at times…_

"Pika?" Amber questioned, she repositioned herself on my shoulder to get more comfortable.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here. We'll grab something to eat in Cerulean, I'm not really feeling hungry right now and Amethyst's still sleeping. Unless you're hungry Amber? I'll stop and get you something to eat if you want."

"Pika pi." She shook her head and jumped off my shoulder and hurried over to the video phone. "Pika, chu pika pi!"

I smacked my head. "Damn it! You're right; I almost forgot to send my stuff to Luke's place. I'll just have it teleported with a note; I really want to get on the road." I quickly grabbed a piece of paper from the counter that the nurse was at and scribbled a slightly legible note to Luke that theses were my things that I'd just sent him to keep stored away. When I had the note ready, I attached it to the bag of things I had in my hand and placed them on the tray and typed in Luke's number to the machine. The machine lit up and the bag was gone in the next second when the light left.

"We're all set Amber!" My pokemon grinned before she launched herself onto my waist and crawled up my body and seated herself back on my shoulder and I hurried out the door. I was still stuffed from the food from last night and didn't feel like I was going to faint any time soon, so I hurried out of the city the same way I came and I had Amber point out the way for me since I was asleep when Amethyst carried me into town.

Amber pointed me up the path that led away from town and slightly up hill until we reached the small building that we came out of only a couple days ago. I pushed open the door and stepped inside the building, a single room where I man sat in a chair before the stairs that led down below to the underground tunnel. I quietly walked around the man as to not disturb him and walked down below the ground.

It was much colder here without the aid of my fire pokemon to keep me warm with her constantly warming the temperature around me and the fire on the end of her tail for instant warmth. I shivered from the draft I felt between the walls around me and suddenly sneezed form the dirt that had gotten up my nose without my knowledge of it. Amber, with the help of her fur kept warmer than I did, tried to offer what little extra warmth she had by jumping into my arms. I hugged her close to my body and took in the little warmth that she had.

"Pika…"

"Yeah, it is cold down here. I hope _I_ don't catch a cold or you either. I doubt Amethyst would." Amber snuggled into my arms and yawned. We had gotten up _way_ too early for our liking, but I wanted to put a good amount of distance between me and the boys, it's not that I didn't trust them, but at the moment, I don't trust them as well as I used to. They might be now on my side (which I'm _extremely _happy for) I'm not sure if I should totally trust them just yet and by putting a whole bunch of distance between them and me makes me feel _a lot_ better.

The end of the tunnel soon came and I could feel the warmth of the small building above. I nearly jumped the steps before me and ran into the same little girl who had been looking for a nidoran to see her standing next to two small creatures beside her, a purple one and a light blue one, both similar in appearance looking rabbit like in shape with spikes all over their body and large, more rounded ears. The girl was grinning so she must have found the pokemon she had been looking for. I pulled out my pokedex to record this information on these two.

_Nidoran_ _ the poison pin pokemon. Though it is small, its highly toxic barbs are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied pokemon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn. There are two types of nidoran, male and female that both have different evolution patters, the female has smaller horns, is blue in color and is slightly smaller then the male. All female nidoran are like this and have nests commonly around route three and different areas of the Safari Zone._

_Nidoran the poison pin pokemon. The male nidoran has developed muscles that freely move its ears in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this pokemon's notice. There are two types of nidoran, male and female that both have different evolution patters, the male has larger horns, is purple in color and is slightly larger then the female. All male nidoran are like this and have nests commonly around route three and different areas of the Safari Zone._

_Interesting… I can see why this girl wanted to catch of pair of them. _I watched the girl laugh with her two pokemon and I slipped out around her in the building as to not ruin her time with them, which seemed to be quite good from assessing the situation. I gave the young girl a smile that she never saw but did glance in our direction when I rushed out the door.

I nearly flew back up route five as I hurried back over to Cerulean City, the last time I'd been in the city it had been flooded with police members and it was the early evening with flashing lights all around and a broken building. Now, it was like an expansion was being put out on the city. The building that had been previously ruined was now covered in workers who was bringing it back up to what it had looked like before and expanding the building if I wasn't mistaken. I saw the man that I helped that ran the building here with his pokemon technique book under his arm. He glanced up from where he was working and saw me across the street and waved to me, I waved back with a grin before I continued on my way into the center of the city.

I finally made it to the pokemon center when Amethyst finally decided to wake up and she let herself out of her pokeball. She yawned and stretched her arms over head before she tiredly looked up at me before she looked around and saw that we were in the pokemon center.

"Char?" she questioned. "Char char?"

"Yeah, we're already left; we're back in Cerulean City girl," I answered her. "Anyone up for lunch?"

"You're welcome to have it at my place if you want." I turned to the sudden voice that spoke behind me, ready to hit them with their rude comment to- wait, now that I thought about it for a moment, the voice sounded familiar and kind. I fully turned to face the person behind me and saw it was none other then Bill. He game me a warm smile and it forced me to sigh in relief before I laughed.

"For Mew's sake Bill! Don't talk to me like that! I almost thought you were some rapist trying to lure me into his web of lies." Amethyst held me up and my two pokemon laughed while Bill shook his head, a deep chuckle emerging from him.

"Yes, because all pokemaniacs do that nowadays." Suddenly his mood changed for a moment and I saw something move behind his head. The something moving I saw was blue in color and suddenly a head popped out from behind his head. I saw it was a small pokemon with bandages all over its wings and it smiled once it saw me.

"Lovey!" I bound forward toward my little zubat and rubbed my nose against her own (which I honestly couldn't tell where her nose was exactly, but I didn't care) and pulled her off of Bill's shoulder and she walked in my hands over to my free shoulder opposite of Amber. "You feeling any better?"

"Her condition is actually much better then what I had originally thought, she's healed much faster too. She might be okay to travel in the next month or two rather then half a year." Bill explained. "Why don't we finish this conversation up at my place on the cape with some nice lunch, I still have to give that little zubat her medicine."

Suddenly without warning, my little zubat opened her mouth wide and fired a small blast of poison sting at him. Bill leapt out of the way and landed on his feet a few paces away from where he had been standing before.

"Lovey what did you do that for?" I questioned my zubat slightly harshly.

"No, it's alright; this is why though I wanted to carry out this conversation back at my place, to avoid causing a scene. But it seems we've done that already." I looked around to where Bill was gesturing to the people and pokemon in the center that were all looking at us.

"You're right, let's go." I quickly grabbed his wrist and hurried off with him and my pokemon up to the cape where his little house resided and where we could talk freely.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"So let me get this strait, she won't let you call her anything else but the nickname I gave her due to the way that Team Rocket treated her?" I questioned Bill as we sat in his kitchen, sandwiches and food before the lot of us and the pokemon eating happily over together next to us.

"That just about sums it up. She always fires a poison sting attack at me if I call her 'zubat' or any other name. I think she's gotten quite attached to the one you gave her," Bill replied before taking a bite of his sandwich. "Lovey tends to be the sweetest pokemon otherwise, its just she only wants to be called 'Lovey' or she snaps."

"Well if she likes the name then who are we to judge or change it? Though I will admit that attacking others is a bit over the top. Once she gets better and I can spend more time with her when the heat from my mother calms down, I'll work with her on that."

"I'd appreciate that, I've learned to leap and run from her after I got hit the first time, and let me tell you Violet, it might not do much damage to other pokemon, but that attack _stings_ when used on me."

"Lovey! You be a little nicer to Bill, no more attacking him okay? He is the one looking after you for me." My little zubat looked up from her meal and glanced in my direction. She nodded easily, but I doubted that habit of hers would die so easily.

"Don't worry about it too much Violet; you have enough to worry about with your own journey and your family after you." Bill waved his hand about the subject and took a long drink of his lemonade.

"Yeah… about that Bill…"

"Don't tell me they finally caught up with you?" An unusual glare was placed on the young man's facial features.

"Sorta, it's a bit of a long story, but the short run of it is the boys don't want to chase me anymore since it gets in the way of their own journey and it's ruining our friendship. I set out ahead of them, for my own comfort on the subject, and I'm heading toward route nine and ten to reach the Rock Tunnel and make my way to Lavender Town where we're supposed to meet up and maybe together head over to Celadon City. By then I'll be much stronger too to protect myself should they turn on me or if I face any other trouble."

"You could also evolve Amber over in Celadon," Bill noted. "It's known for selling evolution stones to trainers, but they do cost a bit more of a pretty penny. A thunder stone is what you'd be after if you ever wanted Amber to evolve to a raichu."

"Its Amber's choice if she wants to, not mine. It was Amethyst's too when she evolved back in Pewter City, if she hadn't wanted to evolve, she could have stopped the evolution. Although I'm really glad she hadn't or else it might have cost us the match with the disadvantage we had."

"I'm surprised you were able to pull off such a feature as that. How did you manage to beat Brock with only Amethyst?"

"Luck and skill, that's all it was, and maybe a few smarts too."

"That wouldn't surprise me with you, you always tend to have a little of everything in you Violet."

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't." A snicker escaped me. I stood up from the table and placed my dishes in the sink. "Sorry to stop by only to run off again Bill, but the girls and I should be going now. I want to get to the Rock Tunnel before night fall; we're going to be camping in there for a little while."

"Let me and Lovey take you out there then, we have a boat that can take you around route nine and right to the pokemon center on route ten, it'll also put some more space between you and those boys."

"I'd really appreciate that Bill." I turned to my girls. "Amber! Amethyst! We're heading out now, meet me and Bill outside by the boat, we're taking it to route ten!" My two pokemon stuffed the last remains of their food in their mouths and hurried out the door with Lovey perched on Amethyst's should.

"I'll take care of the dishes later Violet; let me get you out to the Rock Tunnel." I nodded and followed the pokemaniac out to his small boat that had more then enough room for all of us and he started her up and led us down the deep river toward route ten.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Bill was right when he said that this way faster. His boat easily flew over the top of the water all the way to route ten without having to stop or pass through any part of route nine, but I was able to watch it from a distance. I could see all the trainers who were traveling along the route and making their way to the next pokemon center that I was heading toward as well. It was good to see the route so I at least knew about it if I ever came back here for some reason, but to avoid it now and put nearly a quarter of the region between me and the boys, more time to travel and more time to train.

Bill pulled his boat up to the side of the river just next to the pokemon center and me and my two pokemon got off. Lovey had somehow gotten on my shoulder in the mean time and it took a lot of coxing to get her to go back to Bill.

"I'm sorry Lovey, but you're not healed enough yet to travel and I don't want to you to have to deal with my family. When you're stronger I promise I'll take you with me." My little zubat bowed her head and hopped herself from my shoulder to Bill's. I turned to face him to give him a few final words. "I'll give you guys a call once I make it outside the Rock Tunnel, which probably will be a week or more."

Bill merely nodded and held out his hand for me to shake. "Then we'll hear from you when we hear from you Violet." I grabbed his hand in my own and shook it.

"Let's go girls! We're gonna give Luke a quick call and have the nurse check you girls over before we head inside." My pokemon nodded and we waved to Bill and Lovey as they drove off back up the river to where his cottage was back on route twenty-five. Once they were out of sight, we turned to head to the center and I herded the girls over to Nurse Joy who worked at the center before this cave.

"Healing for two?" She questioned when I showed her my pokemon. I nodded and the girls followed after her while I headed over the video chat phone and started it up, typing Luke's number while I waited for the girls to come back from their healing. The phone rang a few times before I saw the image of Luke come on screen, his blond hair all messed up and a yawned escaped his lips.

"_Violet? That you?_" he yawned.

"Morning Luke; or more like afternoon now I guess, today a day off for you?" The young man in question yawned once more and nodded to me.

"_I pulled a double shift the night before and my manager was upset with the other few workers we have at the store that were putting all the work onto me. So he's fired them, hired new people and sent me on a vacation for a couple weeks since I haven't taken any time off since I started this job the other year._"

"Wow, I'm surprised no one said anything earlier." I tapped my fingers to my chin. "What do you plan to do during your vacation?"

"_Sleep._" I laughed at his quick and powerful response to the restful word. "_And stop over in Celadon._"  
"What do you have to do over in Celadon?"

"_My manager's trying to get more items to add to the shop, so he wants me to head over there some time during my vacation when I feel like it and ask about where they get their items from since a whole bunch of trainers are crazy about his selection, but are always requesting locations of shops where they can find other items that larger cites like Celadon would only have._"

"Maybe we can meet up in Celadon then? I plan on getting there in a week or more, depending on how long I spend in the Rock Tunnel and how long I can stand it in there before I go crazy."

"_I wouldn't mind that. I'll stay in Celadon after a week from today or so and I'll stay at the hotel they have there, it's the one where no pokemon are allowed._" He scrunched up his face on the other end of the line. "_And I don't really get why._"

"Some people don't like pokemon or are allergic to some or all of them; they have to have areas like that for people, especially in the more populated cities." I shook my head. Luke laughed for a moment before something caught his eye on his side of the screen. He looked away from me and I paused to watch him as he moved away from the screen.

"Luke?" I called out worriedly. While I waited for him and looked at the screen with mild concern, Nurse Joy walked over to me with my pokemon. I thought she was just leading them over to me but I was shocked when she showed me a paper pad and a pen.

"Violet, you are so incredible for standing up against those miserable thugs! Would you due me the honor of writing down your autograph for me?" I gapped at her and suddenly I heard a crash on Luke's side of the screen. My eyes quickly turned back to him and I gasped as he flew over to the screen in a frenzy.

"Luke! What's go-"

"_There's no time for that Violet!_" He cut me off and silenced me quickly. "_You need to see this!_" He turned the screen of his own video phone and my girls crowded around the screen with me to see what he was so worried about. Once I caught a glimpse of the screen, my response to what I saw was so predicable it was saddening, but it was the only way to respond.

I gasped.

**Daisy's Point of View:**

My brother finally sent word of what happened on the S.S. Anne since we last talked to him and Vince. They had been unable to catch Violet on the ship due to the fact that not only did she beat them both in battle, but she managed to escape the two of them in the middle of the chaos of people who got off the ship when the sailors weren't happy that the trainers were wrecking the ship.

I haven't exactly had the chance to question Grandpa about his thoughts on Violet, but it seemed like he was worried just the same as Violet's mother was and would rather have her home. Clearly it wasn't the best time for her and the boys to start their journey. Ivory was still quite worriedly about her daughter, but now she nearly seems to be on the same pins and needles when Vince and Alex don't check in. It almost seems like she's starting to get out of hand…

While I have been worried about all three of them out there, I've been more worried about the guilt I've been feeling welt up inside of me. Violet might be a recently turned teen, but she's not dumb, she thinks quickly on her feet and can pull herself out of most jams, its only Team Rocket that worries me with her.

Suddenly I heard the TV turn onto the news in the other room where Grandpa had left it on before his afternoon nap. I walked into the other room to find him snoring loudly on the couch and the TV was broadcasting another report regarding Team Rocket. I walked over to my grandfather and pulled the blanket that hung over it's back and laid it over him. I watched him snuggle into it for a moment before he started to snore again. I snorted softly at his actions.

"_Can you believe it now folks? Team Rocket might finally be starting to lose their edge, and to a kid no less!"_ The suddenly broadcasted announcement caught me off guard and I turned to face the TV. I turned down the volume and sat before it to listen to the words softly so my grandfather wouldn't wake up from its noisy reporters. _"This Violet Vilmos kid is really something to stop few Team Rocket plans!"_

The sudden motion of Violet's name caught me by surprise and I leaned in closer to hear and watch the reporter bragging about her abilities. _I already know she's strong! Just tell me what happened!_ My thoughts were louder than the TV but the words died on my tongue.

"_Let me tell you people, this kid is something else!_ The man finally continued on with his report and a few people showed up in pictures behind him, one of which was a young man that looked quite nerd like with thick glasses and a tall body with shaggy hair. _"These people behind me are victims to Team Rocket attacks that Violet Vilmos was able to assist and send them away crying to their mothers and boss. Miguel Carey was in Mt. Moon when he was attacked by Team Rocket for his fossil rocks of a kabuto and an omnyte. Violet Vilmos came in and took the head Rocket member down in no time at all and escorted him all the way to Cerulean City. From there he was able to escape to Cinabar Island and is happily with his revived pokemon all thanks to this young girl."_ He then brought up another picture of a group of five trainers. _"This young set of trainers, Cale, Ali, Timmy, Reli and Ethan Corliss are the five sibling trainers that battle others for sport on the Nugget Bridge north of Cerulean City. Unknown to them, a man that was dressed as a civilian stood at the end of their bridge to give away winners a nugget as prize for beating the five trainers, but in truth, he was actually a Team Rocket member in disguise that was recruiting new members! Young Violet Vilmos made quick work of the recruiter and sent him off scurrying away while Miss Vilmos rushed off with the man's zubat that had been critically injured in the battle."_ The last image came forward and showed and older man that looked a lot like a hiker. _"This man, Harry Averette, is Cerulean City's pokemon move tutor for any and every pokemon out there in the region. Team Rocket attacked his home and stole the only two copies of all the moves known to man kind. In a fit of rage, Mr. Averette chased after him all the way to the northern entrance to Saffron City. The guard and Mr. Averette fought valiantly to get back the stolen books, but when Team Rocket pulled out a few pokeballs, they knew they didn't stand a chance! Suddenly Violet Vilmos comes rushing in with her pokemon and took out the Rocket's pokemon in no time at all! What an amazing girl! Sadly, we haven't been able to properly thank Violet for all she's done since she apparently looks like she's on the run herself, and I don't blame her, she better move quickly if she doesn't want Team Rocket finding her after all she's done to them! But in case you're watching this trainer Violet Vilmos, please note that all of these smiling faces here are thankful that you came to their rescue and that you stood up to those that have been caging up the nation."_

The report ended there and that's when I shut off the TV just as my grandfather just began to stir. He blinked his eyes a few times before he looked over to me and pushed back the blanket that I'd left over him.

"Daisy… what time is it?"

"Just a little after three in the afternoon Grandpa," I told him. "I just watched the news."

"Oh, was there anything particularly interesting on?"

"Actually, there was. They had a segment on Violet and Team Rocket and how she's been messing up their plans and helping people." To say his face was shocked was insufficient.

"You best not say anything to Ivory then, the woman will go crazy." He sighed and sat up on the couch. "I think that woman had finally lost her marbles."

"I think she has too Grandpa. Why exactly have we been so possessive to protect her? Its obvious that from what she's been doing that she doesn't need our help, and what help would we be to her? The only ones who could really help her are Vince and Alex, and she keeps taking them down every time she sees them."

My grandfather sighed. "Do not repeat this to Violet or any of the others Daisy, but the main reason that I believe she is like this is due to her husband after his disappearance two years ago. Haze, even though he caused her extensive worry and nearly had her tear out her hair over him, she loved him to the very core of her being, and he for her. When he disappeared, it all came crashing down on her in a single moment and nearly destroyed her had it not been for Violet and Vince. They were the sole thing that kept her together, and I fear that she believes that letting Violet do things as crazy as her father had may end up having her lose her daughter as well, or her son should things change."

"Grandpa, I have to talk to Violet and I have to tell the boys to stop hunting her." I suddenly shouted out to him and he looked at me in surprise and worry as my words sunk in. "Grandpa, we can't let Ivory ruin her daughter's life because she's afraid, I'm afraid for Violet too, but look at the damage we've caused because we've let this go on for so long! She may not even talk to any of us anymore!"

"Daisy I believe you getting a little too overdramatic."

"A little overdramatic?" I gasped, horrified by what my grandfather had said and he soon regretted it too. "I think I'm well with how dramatic I'm being! We've all be out of control with our worries and focused it all on Violet with little reason to justify our actions. I don't care what you say Grandpa, but I'm going to help her and not fight against her any more." I turned away from him and walked out to my room upstairs across from Alex's and started to pack a few things to spend a few weeks in Celadon City. Lily would let me stay with her until I ran into Violet and talked to her.

"And where do you plan to go?" I heard my grandfather shout. "How will you get there? What if you don't find Violet?"

"I will find her!" I snapped back down at him. With my bag now packed, I carried it over my shoulder and stomped down the stairs. "And I'll catch a ride in Viridian." With my last parting words out of my mouth, I stomped outside of the house and angrily passed through the town and the forest as I made my way to Viridian City.

**Violet's Point of View (An Unaccountable Amount of Time Later):**

I don't know how many days had passed since we entered the Rock Tunnel, nor do I know how far I've traveled inside it. It feels like its been more then just days, maybe even more then the two week plan I had for training in here. With no way to see the sky above to tell when it's been day and night, my pokemon and I have just slept and traveled at any time we pleased. It's been nearly like a maze in here however, I've hit more dead ends then I think I've won pokemon battles (and that's quite a few mind you).

Amethyst on the other hand tended to like the area, although the area was colder, she kept us warm and she could scale the area easily. Amber, however, didn't like the area and clung to my neck and the area around Amethyst for warmth. I agree more with Amber on that subject, I didn't care for it much in this colder area, I've always preferred the warmer areas to the cold, I think its mostly from me being so used to living in a warmer climate town and being around Amethyst so much since I met her.

Trainers filled the area of the Rock Tunnel and kept us on our toes as we faced them each day. A majority of them were hikers who had rock and fighting type pokemon on them, which wasn't the easiest pokemon to beat, but it was certainly doable. The rest of the other trainers mostly had normal types, and those were easier to take down. A couple trainers actually had grass types, which would have made the trip through the cave easier for them with the people they've encountered, but not so much against me and Amethyst. She got a really crack at taking down a normal colored charmander that we faced inside the cave; she crushed the poor pre-evolution of herself before it could even make a single move against her.

Thankfully we found enough rations to make it through the cave once our supply ran out. Berries grew throughout the entire cave (sadly not the ones we liked the most) and they kept us filled as we took most of what was on the bushes, but left plenty for the other pokemon that lived here.

From the last few trainers we talked to, they said that they came from the Lavender Town entrance to the Rock Tunnel and that we were near by that exit. I was so thrilled to hear the news and so was Amber who had clung to Amethyst for her warmth at the time (and robbed me of my own from Amber's body that we often shared in here). It gave us hope that there was actually an end to this tunnel.

We continued down a path that actually led us in the direction that the trainers had pointed out to us until I saw a flash of red, green and blue, another trainer. I continued to walk with my pokemon, who were thrilled about another battle, when I got a good look at the trainer who seemed to be muttering to himself before us. An ivysaur was at his side that looked up to him in worry before its head turned toward us. I saw a grin plaster itself on its face and it looked back up at its trainer who it nudged. The trainer in turn looked back to his pokemon before he looked to where I was.

"Hey Vince." I smiled and snickered. "Got lost?"

The boy suddenly turned around in such a rush to look at me that he slid on the ground below him that was slightly damp and crashed into the ground below him. I closed my eyes and averted my gaze when he crashed into the ground below and I looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright Vince?" I hurried over to my elder twin and he used my arm to support himself as he slowly got to his feet. Once he was standing, Ivysaur kept him standing with its vines.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sis, great to see ya by the way." He shook his head and gave me a grin before Ivysaur stopped holding him up and he was able to stand on his own. "Anyway, so how's your training in here?"

"It's been really productive, it's been especially helpful for fighting against rock and ground types that we have a disadvantage against. Most of the trainers here in the cave were hikers who had either geodudes, gravlers and onixs."

"Nice, I haven't had much of a hard time in here due to those types that most of the other trainers have that you were talking about, though we did have a bit of trouble with some guy's chamander…"

I snorted loudly. "Amethyst _loved_ taking down her pre-evolution. I swear I nearly saw a demonic grin and mad eyes when she battled it, funny as hell."

"Well, at least she got some enjoyment out of it." We both laughed and walked down the stone hallway together.

"Hey, how did you battle with Surge go anyway? Yours and Alex's?" I questioned. He sighed dramatically.

"He beat us both the first time we faced him." I gasped. "Alex was at a huge disadvantage with Wartortle being a water type and I just couldn't get any leeway on him with Ivysaur. We both had to battle him a second time to beat him, and Alex had to spend more time then he planned around the city so he could train his kadabra to battle Surge, he couldn't put Wartortle in such and battle again without any help."

"I don't blame him for doing that then; Wartortle's attacks wouldn't do anything against Surge's raichu. Oh, and just for the record," I snorted and Vince looked over at me curiously. "That raichu of Surge's is Amber's father."

Vince slapped his forehead angrily. "Damn it! No wonder we had such a hard time with it! It's the father of the monster battler you got." I laughed and I heard Amber squeal from on Amethyst's shoulder which caught my attention. When I looked to where she and Amethyst were looking at, they took off and a sudden light blinded me.

_Wait! Light?_ I hurried and took off after the two of them and I smiled widely when I saw that there was a bright light at the end of this tunnel. My pokemon bound out of the tunnel first with a large jump and squeals of happiness before I jumped out and joined them. It was the middle of the day outside with the sun shining brightly over head with only a few clouds in the sky. I felt Vince walk up behind me and he smiled up at the bright weather as well. His ivysaur immediately slumped down onto the grass and took a snooze.

"Oh dear sun! How much I missed you!" I cheered and spun around on the rocky mountain side that we had just come out onto from the Rock Tunnel.

"So much warmer…" I heard Vince mutter. "A guy could get used to this weather after being stuck in a cave for a long time."

"Hey Vince? How 'bout a battle?" My brother looked up at me startled. "I mean, we haven't faced each other at all yet, I've only faced Alex, it would give you some good practice for the next gym leader."

"Why not?" He called his nearly asleep ivysaur to his side. "I've been dying to take a crack at you Sis, but Alex's so possessive…"

"What are you talking about?" I raised my eye brow at him and he froze stiff. My pokemon and I all looked at him weirdly and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing at all!" he called out. He quickly got over whatever had bothered him a moment ago and reached for another pokeball that was on his belt. I never knew that Vince had any other pokemon other then his starter pokemon, but I guess that just means he must have caught it recently or that I've been extremely blind.

"Go Onix! Let's crush them!" Out of the pokeball came the same type of rock like snake the size of a small mountain just like the one I faced against with Brock. The creature watched me worriedly and waited for some pokemon to be pitted against it.

"Alright Amethyst, you're up!" My fire pokemon jumped before me and Amber jumped back onto my shoulder to watch the match. My fire type was grinning madly at the pokemon before it while the onix growled and glared at her. Amethyst crystals and dark black orbs met and before either of us trainers could utter a word, the lunged at each other.

"Onix! Rock throw!" Vince shouted and the pokemon suddenly came to a halt and slammed its tail into the ground. Rocks shot upward into the air and the onix then picked up its tail again and swatted the rocks in Amethyst's direction.

"Amethyst! Dodge by using dig and attack!" My fire pokemon leapt into the air and suddenly dug herself under many layers of ground. I think I heard my brother curse on the other side of the mountain ledge and he told his pokemon to hit the ground with its tail.

I saw red show up in my vision when I heard that. I've read the side effects for dig when it's been used. If the pokemon is still underground when an earthquake attack is used, it causes double the damage then when the pokemon is on the surface and normally ends up trapping them below the ground.

"Amethyst come up now!" I screeched as the onix's tail came down on the ground. In the next second I was stunned. A hole was beneath the tail of the onix and from that hole came two clawed arms that slowly shoved the tail away from it. I saw my Amethyst below where the tail had been and she breathed heavily from her rush to come above ground. _Well… I guess 'dig' is out of the question for this battle…_

"Damn it!" Vince growled. "Onix use screech!" An ear piercing sound then echoed in the air and I rushed to cover my ears as I felt them echoing the high note and my hands provided little comfort to the vibrating hairs within my ear.

Amethyst was in no better position then I was, and Amber as well due to her high pitched hearing. The two of them held their paws over their ears and I watched as Amethyst took off toward the onix without my command. He claws lit up and turned metallic and she threw her attack at the onix's face. It suddenly stopped its attack and rolled over; muttering in pain as it slowly rose back up with much effort. It may have been large and strong, and very content to kill an ear or two, but it was still not as strong as the ones I faced in the tunnel. I'd bet that Vince just caught this onix and this was one of its first battles, if not its first.

"Finish it off with metal claw Amethyst!" My shiny charmeleon bound forward with metallic claws raised above her head, ready to strike down upon the onix's head. The onix had no place to move to in such a quick moment and was hit right down on its horn, which cracked and made a slight indent on impact. With another screech leaving it mouth, it collapsed onto the ground and didn't get back up.

"One down, one to go." I muttered softly to myself. "Amethyst! Come back! Its Amber's turn!" My fire pokemon obediently came back to my side and from my shoulder Amber leapt toward the battle ground where Vince's onix still laid. He recalled it back into its pokeball and congratulated it on a good job before he sent out Ivysaur. The grass pokemon in turn shook its body, for whatever reason, I didn't know.

"Alright Ivysaur, razor leaf!" my brother shouted. From the grass pokemon on the other side of the field it shook its body violently, and from the large leaves that hung from around the flower bulb on its back came rapidly spinning leaves. An army of them flew right at Amber and she dodged them quickly on my command before they could tear her to shreds.

_So Ivysaur's more of a long range pokemon, that makes a lot of sense with its lack of speed and what not. Its vines could also probably reach Amber from where we were, but at the same time, I bet it didn't want to get electrocuted from Amber's thundershock attack either. Little do they know about our new move we learned from our battle with Surge, or any of the moves I've taught the girls while we were in the Rock Tunnel. _

"If that's how you wanna play Vince, then that's fine, we'll play your game." I grinned over at my pikachu. "Amber, use shock wave!" From my electric pokemon came a large disk of electricity that she created before her with the electricity in her cheek sacs. Once it was to a decent size, she jumped around and slammed it toward the ivysaur with her tail. "And follow up with iron tail!" She chased after the disk as it raced toward its target with her tail turning metallic.

"Block it with your vines Ivysaur!" Vince shouted and out sprouted vines from the grass type pokemon. Its vines hit the disk head on and shattered it, but the electricity traveled up the vines of the grass pokemon and left it paralyzed. While it was stunned and Vince was left unknowing what to do on the sidelines, Amber raced forward and suddenly ducked and rolled when she got right before the grass pokemon. Her tail hit it strait on the head and it cried out as Amber leapt away from it, her tail returning to its normal color of yellow.

"Had enough yet Vince?" I called out at the same time his pokemon had gotten back to its feet.

"Nope!" He grinned. "Poison powder!"

_Awe shit…_ "Don't breathe Amber!" I was able to shout that part out before the purple gas filled the air and Amber was submerged in it. I saw her cover her nose and her ears were down against the sides of her head, I know she grew up in Viridian Forest, but she was used to poison being in needles thrown at her, not in the air.

"Now use vine whip Ivysaur!" Vince shouted happily and the grass pokemon compiled. The vines slipped out of the sides of the bulb again and flew through the gas at Amber and started whacking her from side to side, I saw it was affecting her ability to breath, and soon, she had too, taking in a breath when the vine whip attack. I could hear her cough as she breathed in the fumes from the poisonous gas and she tried to find a way out of it. When she finally did however, she was stained with patches of purple all over her bright yellow fur where the powder had settled upon her, creating colored patches of purple-brown. Amber coughed heavily and saliva slid out of her mouth with the poison mixed within it. I had to finish this up quick and rush her to the pokemon center before the poison really did some damage to her.

"Thundershock Amber!" My pokemon took a large breathe and sent off electricity toward the grass pokemon and it hit it head on. Ivysaur stumbled back but hung on. _For Mew's sake! What does it take to take this thing down?_

"Quick attack Amber! Don't give it any time to recover!" I shouted out to my electric pokemon. She bound forward with a quick breath of air and raced through the slowly disappearing cloud of poison gas before she hit the ivysaur head on. "Iron tail!" Consecutively right after I had her attack with another attack before the ivysaur could catch itself and have a chance to breathe before another attack. This time the ivysaur had a hard time getting up and taken quite a bit of damage, and I saw the paralyze was still running over its body, slowing it down so it couldn't avoid our attacks.

"Finish it off with quick attack!" Amber used the last bit of strength she had and threw her body at the ivysaur, throwing its body with the final hit off to the side. It slowly tried to rise back up to its feet, but it wasn't able to and fell back down under the strain on its body. I sighed and pulled out Amber's pokeball and withdrew her while telling her soothing words of how well she did and how things were going to be alright now that the battle was over, and I raced off toward Lavender Town to heal her with Amethyst hot on my heels. I heard my brother shouting to me from behind where his pokemon had fallen, but I was too worried about helping Amber to look back.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow! A really long chapter to please all of you! I hope you all enjoyed it and you can wait for the next one, since it'll be a week before you see if Amber's alright or not! And what happens to our heroes next!**

**Love you all and don't forget to Review and send in any Questions to me! I'll see you next week with the next chapter!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	11. A Talk & Evolutions

_Pokémon Journey I: Violet's Trial_

_Chapter 11: A Talk & Evolutions_

**Violet's Point of View:**

I rushed down the hillside with the white and magenta-purple colored pokeball in my hands and Amethyst trailing down behind me with a worried look on her face. In my first battle against my older twin brother Vince, he had poisoned my pikachu. None of my pokemon had ever been poisoned before, at least not while they were with me. I panicked and returned her to her pokeball and rushed her off into town at the base of the mountain side where Lavender Town was below, leaving my brother behind on the mountain with his own pokemon.

I passed anyone who had been in my way and didn't respond when they tried to stop me. I pushed through the small crowd and was finally able to make it to the pokemon center where the nurse was waiting at the front desk. I handed her my pokeball and breathed deeply from the run I'd just endured.

"Please heal my pokemon, she's been poisoned." The nurse quietly nodded and took the pokeball off into the other room. Amethyst followed after her to get herself healed up and make sure Amber was going to be alright.

"Violet!" I turned around after I had collapsed against the counter from my run and looked up to see not only Vince coming in after me, but Alex as well. The two of them rushed over to me and crouched down to my figure at the bottom of the counter. The nurse came back in a rush when she saw more people gathered at the counter and my brother handed over his two pokemon to her and she took them into the back to heal as well while I bet her chansey was looking after my pokemon.

"Damn you run fast Violet …" Vince wheezed and collapsed next to me. "I guess we don't need to worry about you getting away if you need to."

"Sorry, it's the first time that any of my pokemon has been poisoned with me and I freaked. I didn't want any permanent damage to happen to Amber," I replied to the two of them while catching my own breath.

"First time is always the worst," Alex noted. "No matter what it is." I nodded to him and sighed long, finally catching my bearings around me.

"Here comes the pokemon!" Vince shouted and I grabbed onto the boys and used their weights to pull me to my feet and I looked around the counter. Amethyst walked around first with two pokeballs in hand which she handed to Vince. He released Ivysaur and the pokemon in turn stretched and smiled up at its trainer. Vince pocketed Onix's ball and we all turned back to Amethyst who handed me Amber's primer ball. I opened it up and out came my pikachu, bright yellow, energetic and new. She smiled up at me and cheered before she lunged at my body and nuzzled me in my stomach.

"It's good to see you too girl…" I teared up a bit at her. "I was so worried…"

"Poisons are common and easy to deal with here in the pokemon center," said Nurse Joy who just entered the room with her pokemon helper chansey. "Though you might want to carry around a few antidotes next time in case this happens again and a pokemon center isn't around."

"I will, thanks Nurse Joy." I made a mental note to go shopping when I got the chance and allowed Amber to climb back up on my shoulder. I pulled the boys out of the pokemon center and into town.

"So what do you two wanna do now?" I questioned them. "Head right over to Celadon or stay for a little while, cuz I've got quite a bit of energy left in me."

"I could use a bit of a walk in the sun myself," Vince admitted. "I really don't wanna head inside just yet."

"I don't really care; we'll just head through the underground pathway on route seven until we hit the city. I've heard there's a cool fire type in the area I wanna get my hands on and add it to my team," Alex said.

"And what if I want it?" Vince challenged him.

"It doesn't matter if you do or don't, I'll still get it." Alex snapped at a reasonable volume and got right up in Vince's face. I sighed. _I'd be mediator between the two of them again…_

"Machop!" A sudden voice caught me off guard and I was suddenly thrown to the side. Amethyst caught me in her arms to prevent me from hitting the ground and a small pokmeon nearly half my size barreled over to Vince and Alex where he picked up Alex by his waist and threw him in my direction without breaking a sweat. My jaw dropped and I jumped back as Alex landed before us with Amethyst taking most of his fall.

"Thanks Amethyst," he muttered to her before she and I helped him back up to his feet. I looked over to where the pokemon was before Vince, jumping up and down in its place before it threw itself in his arms. I recognized the pokemon as a machop, the small muscular pokemon that I had faced back when I battled that Team Rocket member in the northern exit of Saffron City when he stole a pokemon technique book, but it wasn't the same one that I had battled then, this one was different, and seemed quite affectionate toward my brother.

"Awe man! I thought I lost this machop in the cave!" Vince shouted worriedly and tried to remove the pokemon from his body.

"And why's that Vince?" I questioned.

"Because its mom got pretty angry at me when she saw it with me." He sighed. "I better take it back up to the mountain before its mom comes after me again."

"Char!" Amethyst shouted before she pulled me and Alex out of the way as an angry large looking pokemon with four arms and a crazy amount of muscles came up to Vince with eyes blazing with fire strait from hell. With only one of its arms, it grabbed Vince who still had a hold on the young machop and marched with them up the mountain side.

I blinked my eyes a few times until they were out of site and I could no longer hear my brother's cries for help that I dared look at Alex. "So… wanna head to the next town?"

"Uh… sure." We simply turned our backs on my brother and headed in the opposite direction toward Celadon City. I knew my brother would be alright, his pokemon wouldn't let him get hurt or killed, and he said himself that he's escaped this pokemon before, so he should be able to do it again.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Like Alex had said, there was a cool fire type pokemon in the area, it was called growlithe, the puppy pokemon that Alex had taken a liking too while we were on our way to Celadon. He caught the pokemon with ease and it's been loyally traveling at his side since. Its fur was extremely soft and mostly red with some black stripes on it with a bushy white bit of fur on the top of its head, on its belly and for its fluffy thick tail. It loved to be petted, and Alex didn't mind if I did it so long as Growlithe didn't drive him up the wall with wanting attention from us, Alex _had_ to find the one growlithe that was an attention addict. But I didn't mind it, it was fun to play with it and watch it chase its tail when Alex and I were taking a break from walking or just relaxing in the warm sun that we haven't felt in weeks.

Amber and Growlithe had raced ahead of us, especially when we came up to the underground tunnel. The two of them played a large game of tag and practically ran on the walls and ceiling to avoid each other. They even ran in circles around us when they had reached the end of the hallway (which was quite a bit of space mind you). The two of them enjoyed each other's company immensely, especially when we were too tired to pet them (Growlithe mostly). And when they finally tired out, they fell asleep on top of each other, it was the cutest sight ever, and it made me wish I had a camera with me. A flash went off beside me and Alex tossed me the device in his hands, a camera. I grinned and looked back at the picture he took and noted he did a really go job.

We finally arrived in Celadon City a good amount of time later and our poor pokemon seemed almost shy at the largely laid out city. Buildings were high up into the sky and seemed to stretch for quite a distance and it excited me to no end to see this large city.

"Well, we finally made it here." Alex sighed as we started to walk into the city. "What do you want to do first? The gym? Training? A bite to eat?"

"Actually, I first need to ask Amber something." My pikachu in turn looked up at me. "Amber, do you remember when Luke told us we could get an evolution stone here? One that could make you evolve?"

"Pika." She nodded.

"Do you want to evolve?" My pikachu mulled over it for a moment before she questioned me.

"Pikachu pika pikachu pi pika?" I shook my head.

"I asked you because it's your choice Amber; and since we're here in the only city in the region that sells or has these stones."

My pikachu was silent for a moment before she looked up at me sadly. "Pika pi pikachu pi?"

I returned her sad look and nodded to her. "Most likely, since you'll have a lot more power like you dad has since he's a raichu, it probably would be enough to help out your mom."

"Violet what are you talking about?" Alex questioned worriedly.

"I'll tell you in a moment Alex." I quickly glanced at him before I turned back to Amber. "It's your call on what you want to do; it's your body and your choice."

Amber hesitated for a moment before she turned to Amethyst. "Pika pi pikachu pika?"

"Char char," Amethyst replied instantly. "Char char char."

"Pika?"

"Char char!"

"Pika…" My pikachu then turned back to look at me. She nodded. "Pika… pika pi pikachu."

"You're sure Amber? I don't want you to regret it once it's done. Once you evolve, you can't turn back into a pikachu."

"Pikachu pi!" she snapped.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Alright! I got it, you wanna do it. We'll go now." Amber instantly softened her expression and jumped up onto my shoulder.

"Pika, pika pi," she apologized.

"Its okay Amber, I know you're worried about your mom." I rubbed the top of her head and we headed into the city to find the department store. "You know Alex, you could evolve Growlithe too if you bought a fire stone, I've read that how normally growlithe evolve."

"Hmm… I'll probably get the stone for the future, I haven't trained at all yet with Growlithe and it wouldn't be right to evolve it right off. And its Growlithe's choice too, if it doesn't want to evolve, then so be it."

"Of course, it shouldn't be any other way. And should Growlithe decide it doesn't want to evolve, you can always sell the stone." Alex nodded and we entered the building.

"Welcome to the Celadon Department Store! Every item a trainer would ever need is within these walls, should you need any help, please be free to ask myself or any of our staff!" A woman behind the front counter of the store called out as we entered the store. Video chat phones were on the side wall that man people in the store seemed to be using at the moment while many posters were hung on the walls, neat and crisps as if they'd just come off the rack. A single stair case was behind the counter the woman who greeted us stood at and elevator was next to it in the middle of the back wall.

"Excuse me, could you tell me and my friend here what floor evolution stones would be on?" I questioned the woman at the counter as I approached her.

"Certainly miss, evolution stones are on level four and we have four different types in stock: fire, water, thunder and leaf. I hope one of those are what you're looking for." The woman pointed to the elevator behind us. "You can either take the elevator up to floor four or you can use the staircases. We hope you enjoy your time here and we hope you'll come back again as well." I thanked the woman and with Alex and our pokemon on our heels, we traveled toward the elevator and pressed the button. It came out on the floor that we were on pretty quickly and let off a few people before Alex and I stepped on with a couple other people.

I suddenly felt something warm by my ear and I felt my face flush after I saw who it was. Alex had leaned over to whisper to me and his lips were right at the edge of the flab of skin of the ear lobe. "So, are you ever going to fill me in on this family tree thing with Amber?"

"Her mom disappeared a short while before I found her, we don't know what happen to her, not even Amber or Surge's raichu, Amber's dad. Amber's now dead set on finding her and finding out what happened." I kept my body still while Alex remained close to hear my words. When he was satisfied with my answer, he pulled away from me and I felt like I could breathe again. I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest and the warm feeling on my skin, especially the skin of my cheeks and face, refused to simmer down. _Why am I so embarrassed? It's just Alex, sure he got a little closer then he normally tends to, but he doesn't care much about anyone beyond the level of friendship other then his family, especially with the snobbish attitude he has from time to time. _

Without warning I felt the elevator come to a stop and it landed on our level. When I didn't move in the first second it stopped, Alex gently held his arm behind my back and pushed me forward to get me moving. It startled me enough out of my embarrassment to get me out of the elevator. Even after we were out, I felt the ghost like presence of Alex's arm right behind me, ready to give the faint push in the right direction I needed.

I shook my head and slapped my face. No one seemed to take mind other then my own group while I pulled myself together and pushed those strange feelings to the back of my heart and head. I didn't need to think about them right now, what I needed to think about was my next gym badge and helping Amber find her mom.

"You okay Violet?" Alex whispered worriedly.

I nodded to the trainer. "I'm fine Alex, just getting me focused and what not." He nodded and didn't question me further, but he had the looks as if he really wanted to.

"Welcome, how my I help you?" The clerk of the store level waited silently as we looked over the wares he had on this floor. Of course, all the most valuable things like the stones were kept in the counter he had where we could see through the glass and look at them.

"Yes, I'm actually here for and evolution stone for my pikachu, so I'd like a thunder stone please." I pointed out the single thunder stone that had caught my eye. It was a bright pale grass green with a single lightning yellow lightning bolt pattern in the center of it. The clerk nodded and took out a key to pull out the stone for me and placed it on the counter.

"That will be three-thousand please." I pulled out the money from the trainers that I'd beaten and handed him over the cash he asked for. Once it was in his hand, he let me have at the stone that was placed on his desk. I could feel the energy inside it, waiting to help a pokemon on its way to evolve.

"I'd also like a fire stone for my growlithe," Alex added and the man once again pulled out a stone. This one was a more pale yellow background with a bright flame on the inside of the stone that looked like it would burn the building down if it was smashed open.

"That will be three-thousand please sir." Alex easily fished out the money from his own wallet and then grabbed his own stone, pocketing it before we left the building.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Once we had made it back to the pokemon center we took a relaxing seat at one of the tables outside and waited to be served our lunch. All our pokemon were out and about, playing with each other or simply taking a nap while they waited. Amber was the only one that was out of the ordinary, since I know she's been waiting on me to give her the stone so she could evolve.

We ate in silence once our food was brought out to us by cooks that worked at the pokemon center. The food was decent, but a little greasier then I would have like, but being in a large city like this, it doesn't surprise me with the fast food restaurants around the area. Next time I'll order a salad…

"Pika pi?" Amber questioned me once I stopped eating.

"Food's too greasy for my liking. I didn't think it'd be like this when I ordered it." I sighed.

Alex reached across the table and took my basket while he handed over his. "I'm not too picky about what I eat, so eat the rest of mine; I'll finish off your greasy chicken." He looked a bit sour at the fact of eating something other then the meal he'd ordered.

"You don't have to Alex-"

"It'd be bad to let that food go to waste and you still need some more energy," he argued and pointed down at his basket he'd given me. "Eat."

I groaned but obeyed him none the less and picked up his caesar sandwich. Its flavor was so much better then the chicken I'd chosen to eat. I'll have to remember that in the future to ask Alex what's better to get on the menu so I don't make this mistake again.

I'd only taken another bite when I heard a loud rustle in the bushes. I looked up from my meal and looked over to the area behind me next to the back door of the pokemon center. From the bushes came a flash of dark and light brown that landed next to my basket in front of Alex. Everyone looked startled over at the pokemon before him and it leaned down and started eating away at the food before it. It didn't seem to care about how greasy the chicken was and ate every bit of it. The pokemon itself was a mostly dark brown in color and its fur seemed to be extremely thick. It walked on all four paws and had a bushy tan colored collar around its neck and a fluffy dark brown tail. Its ears were long and stood tall above its head and it had the deepest onyx eyes I'd ever seen.

While the pokemon ate, Alex got up from his seat and walked over to where I was and grabbed my hand that had part of our half eaten sandwich. With my hand still attached, he pulled my arm up toward him and took a bite of the sandwich while his hand covered mine.

I felt a vein expand on my forehead. "You know, you could at least let go of my hand Alex." He stopped eating for a moment and looked down at me, mid bite. He shrugged and pulled the sandwich out of my hand and ate some more of it before he placed the last couple bites of it back in my hand.

"Finish it up, you need the energy." He stretched his arms over his head and walked back over to the order counter. "I'm gonna order another couple sandwiches."

"I would have eaten that sandwich if you hadn't eaten it right out of my hand," I muttered angrily. Alex looked back and grinned evilly.

"Yeah, but who's sandwich was that to begin with?" I huffed and turned on my feet away from him, eating the last couple bites of the sandwich he'd left me. The pokemon on the table soon finished up the food there and sat on the table, looking at me with its large onyx eyes.

"Ee!" it cried happily, licking its lips and its tail wagging quickly. I lost my sour mood in an instant when I looked at it and held out my hand for it. It slowly approached me and sniffed my hand before it circled back and sat back where it had been.

"What exactly are you up to you little cutie?" I smiled down at the pokemon and sat back in my chair. I fished out my pokedex and pointed it at the small creature and waited for it to load the information about this pokemon.

_Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Eevees have an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to its environment. Radiation from various stones causes this pokemon to evolve. Its genetic code is irregular. There are currently no known eevee nests in the region. _

"Eevee?" I questioned the pokemon before me. I tilted my head slightly to the side and the eevee mimicked my move. I then moved my head back up right and the eevee did as I had.

"Here." Suddenly a sandwich flew right in front of me along with a large basket of fries. I looked behind me and saw that Alex and thrown them before me, a couple of the scattered fires the young eevee gladly raced after and ate.

"Okay, one, you didn't need to thrown the food, two, how am I supposed to eat all this after I already had my own fries earlier and part of your sandwich?" I demanded of him.

"Give the fries to the pokemon, it looks pretty hungry." Alex shrugged and sat back down in his seat and ate his second sandwich. I saw the poor eevee was nearly drooling as it looked at my food before I pushed the fires toward it. I nearly pounced on them and started to dig in while I ate my own sandwich.

I looked down at my lap. "Thanks Alex."

He glanced up from his sandwich for only a moment to catch my eyes when I glanced at him and I noticed how softer his were now. He nodded to me before he went back to eating his food and I did the same.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

A short time later everyone had finished their food, even the wild eevee, and as we prepared to go, the eevee stood their waiting and watching us. When it saw us leaving, it raced before us and gave us a sad face. "Ee!"

"I'm sorry little eevee, but we have to get going and you should be going home now. I bet your parents or whoever you stay with are worried sick." It ignored me and cried out again and Alex sighed.

"Let's just go Violet, we still have to go and battle the gym leader here." I felt his hand on my back again and Alex started to lead me away from the area with Amber on my shoulder, Amethyst at my side and Wartortle at his side.

"Ee! Ee!" it cried out again, and I turned back to face the pokemon, halted in my steps. It looked like it was about ready to cry.

"Violet, it probably belongs to someone, just leave it be." Alex waved it off and pulled me along again. I watched its tears fall from the side of its face as we left.

_If it didn't belong to anyone, I would have put it on my team in a heart beat. _

"EE!" I turned when I heard the angry screech and Alex pushed me to the side just as the small pokemon bit Alex on the arm, drawing a bit of blood. He cried out in pain before he threw his arm and the eevee flew off his. It then darted back at us and Alex angrily ordered Wartortle to attack. The eevee jumped over the water gun that shot from Wartortle's mouth and the eevee managed to snatch Alex's wallet that was still in his hands. With a desirable item in its mouth, it took off into the city.

"Get back here you little piece of tauros shit!" Alex shouted and took off after the pokemon.

"Alex! Wait!" I called and took after him with all our pokemon by my side.

The eevee led us down many alleyways and roads, it seemed to have an endless amount of energy it seemed to have from all the food we had given it. With Alex's wallet still in its mouth, it jumped onto a small walkway that led up to a building that had about four stories to it. Alex ran up the pathway with us right on his heels and we walked in the door to find the little eevee growling at Alex in the corner of the room where it had backed up into.

"Give me back my wallet you little-"

"Alex! Stop it!" I jumped before him and walked up to the little eevee. "Give me his wallet Eevee." It shook its head and I looked at it right in the eyes. Its angry expression soon clamed down as I continued to stare at it and it eventually released Alex's wallet into my hands. I patted the top of its head and handed Alex's wallet back to him.

"Your lucky Violet saved your sorry ass." Alex hissed.

"Would you calm down? I know there's a reason it did what it did but your going overboard Alex." I turned back to the eevee. "And you were no better, you should know that it's not nice to steal from people, especially after he was all nice and bought lunch for you."

"What's going on in here?" An elderly voice asked. Alex and I turned in a hurry to face and elderly woman who was looking at us with an angry expression. By her sides were three different pokemon that I didn't recognize except that two of them looked like the nidorans, but larger and more muscular. The third was very cat like and a light tan in color with what seemed to be a large gold coin on its forehead.

"I'm so sorry ma'am." I turned to face the elderly woman. "It's a long story, but the short version is that this eevee bit my friend and stole his wallet from him. We'd only just gotten it back from the eevee when you arrived."

The woman simply looked at me coolly, stilling me in fear, and she then turned to look at the eevee next to her. "You know Eevee, that's not how you ask to be apart of a person's pokemon team." The eevee in turn lowered its head and nodded to the woman.

"Huh?" Nearly everyone other then the woman across from us said that, including our pokemon. The woman sighed and motioned us over into a room toward the back.

"Please, come in the back and we can talk over this with a cup of tea." The woman walked out back with her pokemon and the eevee walked slowly after them. After a moment of watching them leave and then looking over at Alex, he shrugged as if to say, 'hell, let's just go for it'. I sighed; quite annoyed with this confusing setting, but I led the others into the back where the woman was waiting for us.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"So let me get this strait, this _isn't_ your eevee?" Alex nearly hissed out the question at the old woman who was now smiling at us and pouring us large cups of tea to drink while we all sat around a large table in the center of the room she had brought us in.

"That's correct young man," the woman, who we had come to know as Lily Marshal, replied. "I've cared and taken in the little rascal, but he's not mine, he's never had an owner or trainer, he was left here as a babe about a year ago and I looked after him until he was at an age where he could and would find his own food. I still offer him refuge here to stay since he has no other place to go, but he's pretty stubborn about finding his own food."

"Yeah, like having others pay for it." Alex muttered angrily at the eevee that was happily curled up in my lap. He looked up at Alex and stuck out his tongue at him and I saw Alex go red. The two growled at each other before a loud smack was heard, both of the two of them were hit over the head by Lily with some sort of cane she had resting against the side of the table.

"Both of you will cease and desist," Lily told them calmly. The two of them muttered under their breaths but kept quiet none the less from the fear they felt from the old woman Lily, who was quite stronger then her older age appearance would suggest.

"So no one will take in this little eevee? Not one person?" I questioned, moving us away from another feud between the boys.

Lily sighed. "Sadly, no, this little eevee is too much for anyone to handle, that and he seems to hate most everyone, surprisingly not you or your pokemon however. I've seen that little eevee get into many battles and fights in the city with humans, pokemon and trainers, but never have I seen him curl up into someone's lap and be content there, he doesn't even do that with myself."

"Maybe he just found someone he finally liked." I smiled down at the eevee and he in turn looked back up at me, giving me a cheery cry back with a grin of his own.

"Maybe he did." Lily sighed. She then looked over at me hopefully. "Is there anyway that you would take Eevee to be on your team?"

The eevee and Alex gasped, but I was prepared for this question when I saw the way she was heading with the conversation after I started it. "In a heart beat, I'd take him in a heart beat. But is up to Eevee whether or not he wants to go."

"Ee! Ee! Eevee ee!" He jumped up and down on my lap and looked up at me with gleaming onyx eyes that just jolted my heart with happiness to make this eevee smile.

"I guess you're on my team then." The eevee pounced onto me and nuzzled his way under my neck and then licked the tip of my nose with its fluffy tail wagging nearly as fast as Growlithe's. "Now we just need a nickname for you, to make it your own."

"Ee?" the happy pokemon suddenly asked me.

"Yeah, a name that would fit your personality."

"How exactly do you go about naming you pokemon, are their certain names you like more then others?" Lily questioned.

"Sorta, you see, I was always fascinated by the color, shape, texture and names of gem stones when I was younger, even now I still keep that interest alive with the books I have back at my house. My mom always thought I'd be a jeweler rather then a trainer." I laughed for a moment at the memory with my mother when I was eight but I pulled myself back to the present. "Anyway, I like naming my pokemon after gem stones that I think fit them best, mostly due to the color. Due to my charmeleon's coloration and her eyes, I named her Amethyst back when I met her as a charmander. My pikachu I named Amber since it had a softer and kinder feeling toward that kind of yellow stone. Topaz might have fit Amber's coloring better, but Amber fit much better. The only exception to this is Lovey, who's still recovering from being a Team Rocket pokemon with Bill; she took the name 'lovey' when I used that pet name to calm her down when we started treatment for her a few weeks ago."

"I see, and what seems to be on your mind for Eevee?"

"That's easy, since there's only one kind of stone that would fit him. Due to his darker personality and the pure onyx eyes he has, he'd be named after a darker stone, but there's only one of these that I know of, well, besides a black pearl."

"And that is?" Alex pressed.

"Chalcedony, it's the only stone I know of that actually is the color black." Alex still had doubts about the name I'd chosen, but the eevee in turn grinned up at me, I saw it like the name. "It's a dark name that sounds a bit soft so it shows that you have two halves to you. What do you think?"

"Ee!" He leapt on my lap and preformed a back flip and then landed back in my lap skillfully.

"Chalcedony it is, welcome to the team my little eevee." I held the pokemon in my arms.

"Thank you for taking him Violet, you don't know what that means to me, and how many headaches I no longer have to look forward to." Alex snorted at that comment and Chalcedony growled. From his mouth came a large ball of dark purple and black energy which he fired at Alex and it hit him square in the face.

"Why you little-"

"Enough! Both of you!" I snapped. I stood up from my seat and glared down at Alex. "I don't want to hear another sound out of you, and _you_," Chalcedony looked up at me sadly when he saw I was angry. "I will put you in a time out if you continue with this bad behavior, no more biting, attacking or anything toward anyone unless I say so or you're doing so to protect yourself from an attacker, understand?"

"Ee…" Chalcedony nodded and lowered its head.

I sighed. _Now I see why Lily needed to get rid of Chalcedony, I think he'll behave better if I separate him from Alex; the two of them just seem to argue like territorial male arcanines._

"I'll take Chalcedony out for a quick breath of fresh air and get him into a pokeball so no one else might try to capture him and take him as their own." Lily nodded to me and I walked out of her home at the bottom of this large building.

Once I stepped outside, I fished out one of the pokeballs in my bag. The one that I ended up grabbing was one I'd found on the ground of the Rock Tunnel. It was black in color over all and had a gold line in the center for where it opened with a white rimming on the edge of the gold. Above it on the top half of the ball was a thick red line with gold edges to it that was evenly spaced between the top and the middle of the pokeball. If I remember correctly, this pokeball was called a 'luxury ball', a pokeball especially made for people to get pokemon to be a little friendlier that the richer class used. I'm not worried about Chalcedony being friendly to me, but to others and to keep him from attacking people. People would lock him away if this problem wasn't dealt with.

But I think I can let it slide every now and then with the situation's right.

"Alright Chalcedony, this will be your pokeball. I'm gonna capture you inside it so that you don't end up getting captured by someone else accidentally or taken by Team Rocket while you're apart of my team." Chalcedony nodded and I tapped the pokeball on his head. From the pokeball came a read light that turned Chalcedony into a red light and drew his body inside the small pokeball. The ball shook for a moment in my hand before the light in the center that was red died off and the pokeball stopped moving. I opened the pokeball to let Chalcedony out and he shook out his fur once he became solid and not red.

"Now we're all set." I picked Chalcedony and set him back up into my arms and he snuggled into me there. I liked the feeling of holding him in my arms.

"Violet?" I turned my head to the voice I heard and I instantly froze when I saw the person behind me. Without a second thought I turned and ran back into the building where my other pokemon were. "Violet wait!"

I slammed the door in her face and quickly locked it before I ran back into the other room where the others were. "Amethyst, Amber, we're moving out!" My pokemon instantly jumped to their feet when they heard my worried voice and rushed over to me. "Quick, out the back door!"

"Violet? What's going on?" Alex shouted worriedly.

"Violet! Would you just stop for a moment?" Amethyst jumped protectively before me and hissed at the person who had somehow bypassed all the locks on the front door. She took in all our surroundings and suddenly saw that Alex was here as well and the old woman.

"Welcome back Daisy," Lily told her. Daisy in turn nodded slowly and looked between the both of us.

"What's going on?" she finally asked slowly. "Violet? Alex didn't catch you did he?"

"No he didn't." I felt my grip on Chalcedony tighten. "And you aren't now."

"But I don't want to stop you, I'm here to help!" she pleaded.

"How do I know you telling the truth?"

"Because she's been saying here with me for nearly three quarters of the month waiting for you to speak with you," Lily vouched for her. "She's been talking worriedly about you for the entire time she's been here and it's started to get on my nerves, so I had to send her away for the day to calm down. She's been speaking none stop about how your mother's lost her mind and how she thought you might shut everyone out since they were all after you." Lily seemed to say in such a bored tone that it had to be true, she truly looked sick from the constant nagging over the same subject we new Daisy well for when she was worried.

"Will you hear me out Violet?" Daisy pleaded once more to me.

I mulled over it for a moment, thinking of the pros and cons of the situation. Daisy wasn't the type of person to steer me wrong, but I've been surprised and proven wrong every now and then, and that's more times then I'd like. I finally sighed and nodded to her. In the next moment I felt her arms around me in a warm hug. She was silent, but I bet on the inside she was praying pretty hard to whoever's above.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"So you see, I just wanted to update you on what's been going on at home and how everyone feels. Grandpa still believes what your doing is dangerous and your mother is still hell bent on trying to keep you locked up in your room for the rest of your life, but not me, and apparently not the boys either." Alex looked down hesitantly and I sat next to him. Our pokemon surrounded us and waited on my verdict to believe her or not after the long story she told me about what happened back home.

"I believe you Daisy." She looked up at me hopefully and Alex looked up at me in surprise.

"You can?" he questioned me worriedly.

"I can, to be honest; I would have trusted her before I would have trusted you and Vince." He gave me one of those angry looks that made me laugh. "I mean, she and I grew up together practically as sisters when the two of you were fighting. I'd just easily trust her first, and Daisy never lies or plays dirty."

"…You have a point." Alex mumbled and let the subject drop.

"I mostly just wanted to give you my support so you wouldn't feel like the world was against you, but I guess someone else decided to do that first." Daisy smirked over at her younger brother and he in turn snorted and looked away from her with his arms crossed. Daisy and I both laughed with our pokemon at his behavior.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Daisy questioned. "Have you battled the gym leader here yet?"

"Not yet, Amber wanted to evolve first before that and then we ran into all this drama with Chalcedony, Lily and you. And before I forget…" I pulled out the thunder stone from my bag and set it down on the table before Amber. "It's your choice girl, if you're still sure, it's all yours, if not, I'll go get rid of the stone."

"Pika pi, pikachu chu pika pi." She reached over the table and grabbed the stone. Once it made contact with her skin, the stone began to glow, and suddenly after it, so did Amber. Her body began to get larger and it soon took on the shape of a raichu. The light soon vanished, the stone next to Amber that she'd touched now a regular old rock. Amber on the other hand was no longer a pikachu, she was a full grown raichu with the only difference between her and Surge's being the way you could tell if one was male or female. Unlike her previous evolution, there was no indent in her tail, but her tail was shaped like a lightning bolt just as her father's was, other then the fact that her tail didn't come to a sharp tip like her father's had, hers smoothed out where a tip would have been since she was female. I pointed my pokedex at her to upload the information on her evolved form since I forgot to when I last saw her father.

_Raichu, the mouse pokemon and the evolved form of pikachu. If it stores too much electricity, its behavior turns aggressive. To avoid this, it occasionally discharges excess energy and calms itself down. Its long tail serves as a ground to protect itself from its own high-voltage power. There are no known raichu nests in the region. _

"So… how do you feel?" My raichu looked over herself for a moment and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Raichu rai, chu raichu rai," she said.

I smirked. "See, we told you it would be that bad." She grinned lightly at me and jumped on my shoulder. She was much heavier then she used to be as a pikachu, but I was still able to have her hang up there. She wrapped her tail around my middle and I steadied myself out with Chalcedony still in my arms and Amethyst making sure I didn't fall over.

"You okay Violet?" Alex questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine; I just have to adjust myself to the change as well." I shifted my shoulder under Amber's new weight and slowly started to move around. "It's honestly not that hard, but I won't be able to carry her around as much as I used to." Amber sighed at that, but she nodded. She knew the consequences to evolving and had accepted them when she'd taken the stone. She slowly slid down from my shoulder and un-wrapped her tail before she set herself on the ground. With my shoulder now free of my new raichu, I rolled it a bit before I looked at the others.

"Now we can go face the gym leader." I grinned at Amethyst. "And I've heard this is a grass type gym, so Amethyst, you're battling all the way, unless one of you two want to battle?" I questioned both of my other pokemon.

"Rai." Amber shook her head.

"Ee!" Chalcedony nodded his head and turned up in my arms. "Eevee ee!"

"You sure Chalcedony? You don't wanna train first?" The eevee shook its head in my arms.

"Oh there's no need to worry about him Violet, that little eevee has gotten more practice with the tussling with the pokemon in the area. I'm not sure how he'll fair against the gym leader's pokemon, but he'll fair well with at least one." Lily eased my worries with her words. "Chalcedony will be fine, especially if you place him up against Erika's tangela. It's the only one of her pokemon that isn't also a poison type."

I groaned. "Great, more poison. As if last time wasn't scary enough."

"Finally! I found you two!" All of us turned to look in the doorway to see my brother all scratched up and a machop attached to his arm, the same one that the angry mother had been after. Vince angrily glared at Alex and me before stomping over to us. "You two have some nerve leaving me to deal with that mother machamp!"

"Well apparently you were able to get away, and with its kid none the less, so we didn't have much to worry about." Alex brushed him off. "Besides, you said before that you'd escaped her before, so we weren't worried about you getting away. Your pokemon wouldn't let you die out there."

"She nearly tore me in half!"

"But you're here in one piece."

"That's beside the point! You did nothing to help me!"

"We were supposed to?"

I took the opportunity to motion Amethyst to come over to my side. Amber jumped up on her back and I leaned over next to Daisy. "I'm gonna take this moment to leave and battle the gym leader so I don't have to fight them to find out who battles her first. I'll see you guys later." Daisy nodded her head and hurried toward the fighting teens while I rushed out the door with my pokemon and proceeded to cross the large city in search of the gym and its leader.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It had taken me a bit more of the last few hours of the afternoon, but I'd finally came face to face with the fourth gym of the region. Celadon City's gym was more like an extremely large flower shop rather then a gym. With another hour or two before a person could technically call the time 'evening' in the day, I walked up the steps to the large, clear windowed, flower filled building. Even at the hour of only about four in the afternoon, it was still busy with many woman and a few men looking for flowers, clothes, decorations and perfumes.

The door was wide open when I stepped inside and the place was jam-packed. Many girls of all kinds were busy around the shop bringing and towing items left and right, to and from customers, making the atmosphere lively. One girl in particular stood out among the rest with short black hair held back by a reddish pink head band and a pale yellow and pink kimono. She elegantly moved around the store and she seemed to be the one that all the girls, who I could see worked here, referred to. She most likely was the gym leader Erika Haruhi or she probably knew where to find her.

I walked up to the older girl and she quickly turned around to face me. "Hello there, welcome to Celadon City's garden shop and gym. May I interest you in some samples of anything? Or is there a particular item that you're looking for? I'm afraid to say that some have already been bought out of stock until next season, but we can put you on our waiting list for it if its not here."

"Actually, I'm not looking to buy anything today, though your wares and flowers here are gorgeous by the way," she smiled at my words. "But I was actually wondering if I would be able to battle with gym leader Erika Haruhi at all today. You see, I saw that most of the girls that worked here were coming to you most of the time, so I assumed that you either knew the gym leader well or you were her."

"Well, you came to the right person, I am Erika and I'd be glad to except your challenge." She suddenly blinked a few times before she gasped at me. "Oh my goodness! You must be Violet! I recognized you from the images of your battle with Surge!"

"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. "That'd be me."

"Of course I will battle you." She paused for a moment to think. "Though, before we battle… I'd like you do something for me."

I blinked. "What would you have me do?"

She held out her hand for me to take. "Come with me into the greenhouse in the back. I'll tell you what I'll have you do there." I nodded and I followed the woman with my pokemon through a door in the back of the store. It led through a small tunnel that opened up into a large green house that sheltered many plants and trees of all types. Bug and grass types floated and moved throughout the greenhouse, pollinating the flowers and giving the flowers water.

One pokemon in particular walked up to Erika and I as we moved through the greenhouse and handed her a single flower, it was small and there seemed to be many of them on the small stem the pokemon gave her. The flowers were small and white with only five petals. The center was also a shade of white, but not a bright white like the petals, nor the small stems that had the reproductive male organ of the flower that stood out between the beginning of every pair of petals.

"Thank you Vileplume. This flower expresses us both very well," Erika said to the pokemon. The large purple pokemon with tiny arms and legs with barley a couple of firsts and feet, and a large flower on the top of its head that was like a hat colored a bright pinkish red with some white spots on the flower, smiled up at the young woman and darted back off into the house. "Don't be gone long! We'll be battling this trainer as soon as I finish my test with her!"

"So what am I doing Erika?" I asked the gym leader once more.

"Well, I find it productive when I have a challenger select certain flowers from my garden here and I read their language which tells me a bit more about you." She replied. "What I'll do is turn my back and close my eyes, while I do so, you chose however many flowers in the garden here that really speak to you, and place them here on this table." She patted the dark, wooden desk beside her.

"That's all you want me to do?"

"Yes, and don't worry about picking any of the flowers, most of them are in pots next to where the rest are planted, if not, then point it out to me." I nodded and Erika turned her back. "You may begin."

I set down Chalcedony from my arms so I could look around the room for any flower that really spoke out to me. The first that I saw that caught my eye instantly was a single white flower with a few buds around it on the same stem. It had six petals that were all a snow white color and a thick, well patterned yellow center that actually reminded me a lot of the flowers that my father and I picked when he was still around when I was little. I picked up that flower pot and placed it on the desk next to Erika. I saw her smile when she heard the pot be placed, but she didn't utter a word.

When I went around looking for any other flowers, another caught my eye. It was very stringy like in shape, I couldn't count the number of petals it had, but it had a few more then three or four. It had nearly about the same number of reproduction stems sticking out of it. Its leaves were nearly a mirror image on either side of the stem until it reached the base where the soil was. I picked up that pot and placed it on the table next to the other white flower and headed back into the forest of flowers Erika had here.

The next flower I found was a very dark magenta pink, with a few hints of red in its petals. It had five of its very large petals and its reproduction stem that came out of the center of the flower was very long, at least an inch and a half with multiple clumps of pollen clumped together. It seemed so vibrant and for some reason it just screamed out to me. I picked it up easily and placed it next to the other two on the table.

I looked once more in the flowers that were more vibrant then others when I came to the end of the row and found a large clump of flowers that were on the end of a stem. They were a light purple in color that had some lavender color in there as well at their lighter areas of the flower. Large leaves were spread out around the base that were fat and thick white the petals of the flowers were thin and small, only about five or six petals per flower. It reproduction steps were hardly noticeable with them nearly blending in with the rest of the flowers' colors. I added that one to the table and took another look around.

I looked through the entire greenhouse for any other flowers to add to my small pile on Erika's desk, I was just about ready to say I was done when a flash of vibrant white caught my eyes, even whiter then what I'd seen before with the other flowers I'd chosen. A cluster of stems loomed together with long necked, widely bloomed petal flowers of an unaccountable amount. The white was also still in the center of it where the reproductive stems were. I grabbed the flower and placed it on the table and I knew I was done.

"I'm done Erika." I saw the woman turn around and her eye glowed at the flowers I placed down before her.

"Oh you chose lovely flowers. Lets go in order from first to last that you picked, hm?" I nodded and she picked up the first white flower I grabbed that reminded me of what I picked with my dad. "Hmm, the first flower you picked here is a common one I see trainers pick, such as yourself. This is called 'jonquil', and its definition is 'desire'." She placed down the pot. "I believe you can see why it's chosen so often, all trainers have a desire to become the ultimate trainer there is, so seeing a jonquil is common, or at least with most trainers that is."

Erika then proceeded to pick up the second flower that was stringy in shape and form with repetitively patterned leaves. "This is 'honeysuckle' and its definition is 'devotion'. For you to pick up this one, you must be quite devoted to your friends, pokemon and anything or one else in your life." I nodded and she set down that pot before moving on to the next one.

"Now this one that I only see people bring to me from time to time." She showed me the magenta-red hinted flower. "This is a 'hibiscus', which means 'beauty'."

"I don't know if I quite agree with that one, I mean, I know I'm not ugly, but I'm not too sure I'm beautiful either." Erika sighed, but she nodded.

"It's only natural for some women to feel that way, no matter what age they are, at least once in their life. It's your self-doubt that's talking, but I'm sure you'll learn to weave you way around it." She placed down the vibrant flower and picked up the next one.

"Hm… now this is one I hardly see at all." She looked over the purple flower in her arms as if she was re-assessing it. "This is 'rhododendron', which in translation means 'beware'. You must be quite the powerful person in order to get that kind of flower."

"I haven't lost a battle yet, maybe that has something to do with it?" I questioned.

"Hmm... maybe." She placed down the pot and grabbed the last one. "And this one I don't think I've seen at all before when I've given this test to a trainer."

"What one is that one? What does it mean?"

"This is 'tuberose' and it means 'dangerous pleasures'." She looked over at me in worry. "What exactly do you do in your free time to give you such a flower?"

"Uh… maybe my messing with Team Rocket's plans? Every time I see them I screw up everything and send them home running."

"That is quite a dangerous pleasure." She clapped her hands and some of the pokemon in the greenhouse came forward. "Make sure these plants get back where they should be, please?" The pokemon nodded and each grabbed a different pot and took it back to its location before I'd taken it and Erika led me away from the greenhouse room to where a battlefield was outside the building. "Now that I know you a bit better, we can battle. I'm not sure if you know of this or not, but I use three pokemon, but that's how many you have so it shouldn't be a problem." She walked over to her side of the battlefield and pulled out one of her pokeballs. "Now let's see if you can follow through with your flower readings. Go Tangela!" From the pokeball she threw came a small pokemon that looked entirely of tangled, thick, caribbean blue-green vines with eye showing through the small area between the vines and bright red feet that stuck out of the bottom of it.

"Good, that's the pokemon I was hopping you'd start with." I looked down to Chalcedony at my feet. "You ready boy?" He nodded and bound forward onto the battlefield and grinned at his opponent.

_Although, now that I thought about it, I probably should've trained a bit with my pokemon first._ The only attack I knew that he knew was bite and that shadowy ball attack he'd used on Alex earlier today. Other then that, I had no idea what moves Chalcedony could use.

"Either of you know what moves he can use besides bite? I forgot to check or ask," I quietly questioned my charmeleon and my raichu.

Amber shook her head. "Rai raichu rai rai." She sighed. "Rai rai, chu raichi rai, raichu chu chu, rai."

"Thanks Amber, I know I can always count on you to know what I don't." Amber rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground to watch the match. Now that I knew his attacks, I was prepared to fight with Chalcedony against Erika. "Alright Chalcedony, let's start off with quick attack!"

With a bounding leap, my eevee raced forward and hit the vine-bodied pokemon with a quick hit before he jumped back and watched as the pokemon rolled off to the side. It looked angrily over at Chalcedony and got back to its feet, ready to fight back.

"Alright Tangela, lets attack back with vine whip!" From the body of many entangled vines came a few stay ones that lashed out at my newest pokemon. Chalcedony sped out of the way, dodging each attack before the tangela stopped its onslaught and took a breather.

_This must be one of her weaker pokemon or Chalcedony's stronger then I originally thought._ I shook my head and focused on the task at hand. "Shadow ball!" Like before, a large ball of dark purple and black energy formed before the mouth of my eevee and was thrown at the tangela. It shrieked back from the impact before it hit the back wall and slowly tried to get up to its feet again, it took two tries to do so.

"Synthesis Tangela!" Erika cried out. I'd learned about synthesis before this battle when I'd been studying different moves. Apparently it was the grass move similar to recover. But it took a lot of sunlight to do so, and with the hours of the day weeding away, there wasn't much hope for the tangela, but I wasn't about to let it try either.

"Shadow ball Chalcedony!" Without giving the tangela a chance to recover, Chalcedony fired away another shadow ball at it and it hit it square in the face. With the final hit necessary to take it down, Chalcedony grinned as his opponent fell to the ground in a heap of tangled vines, not moving at all.

"Good job Chalcedony!" My eevee in return leapt into the air before it ran back to me. "Now we'll leave the rest up to Amethyst, I promise you'll get to battle more in the future, okay?" He nodded and sat back down by my side next to Amber and Amethyst lumbered forward into the ring. I saw Erika's face turn to horror as my fire type grinned at her.

"I won't let you get my badge without a fight, even if I am at a disadvantage!" she cried out and withdrew her tangela before she pulled out another pokeball. "Go Victreebell!" From the pokeball she threw came a large yellow pokemon that looked like it was a large bell flower with the opening as its head. A single vine was attached to that leaf on its head that lay next to it and ended with a pale golden leaf. Its arms were large leaves that looked razor sharp and a single large leave hung over the top of its head and it looked like an entire person or two could fit in there. Its eyes were at the lip of its mouth, just under where the top leaf hung over. It glared at Amethyst angrily and Amethyst in turn glared right back.

"Let's make this quick Amethyst, ember!" My pokemon blasted fire over at the other pokemon and in response to the fire attack, the victreebell held up its leafy arms before it as a shield. It screeched as the flames hit its body and enveloped it. The flames and burns lingered on its body after I told Amethyst to call off the attack. It still was glaring at us, but it didn't have as much power behind it due to the damage it took.

"Poison powder Victreebell!" Erika's pokemon, in turn to the command, opened the leaf over its mouth and from within its body came a thick smoke of a purple powder that slowly spread all over the field. Amethyst jumped away from it and suddenly I saw a look in her eyes and she planted her feet on the battle field. Her eyes pupils narrowed and lengthened and I saw her body shaking slightly as the powder reached her. _Don't tell me the poison powder already got in her system! But… it doesn't look like she was affected, the way she's acting looks more like she was hit with a stun spore rather then a poison powder. _

Even Erika on the other side of the field looked frightened at my pokemon, but her pokemon seemed not to care. It fired leaves from its arms right at my pokemon through the poison powder, carrying it closer to Amethyst. "Wait Victreebell!"

"Amethyst! Ember!" I tried desperately to call out to my pokemon so she could protect herself. She finally stopped twitching after a moment and suddenly her body was covered in a white light and sparkles that danced around her body. _Another evolution?_

The victreebell's attack came racing toward her and I suddenly felt the air get pretty hot. The temperature in the room rose with my pokemon's evolution and as her body changed form and grew, she let out a large blast of flames, quicker and thicker then I'd ever seen before, that took out both of the grass pokemon's attack in one go before striking the pokemon head on. It collapsed on the ground in a burned heap while Amethyst continued to grow and change.

From the mast of sparkles and white light, Amethyst's form nearly tripled in size and from her back grew a pair of large wings nearly the same size as the rest of her body. Her head became longer as did the neck to her body and her body in general became much wider. Her claws thinned out and became more muscle and bone while all the excess mass went down to her large feet and legs. A second horn grew on her head and I watched as her amethyst eyes peaked through the evolution. She roared and the white light and sparkles nearly exploded around her before her real colors were revealed to me.

Her skin color was more or less a dark gray, almost black with a few hints of a dark purple in it. Her undersides to her wings were a bright red with a hint of magenta while the rest of her wings and body were the same dark gray-purple color as the rest of her body. The flame on her tail was still bright red, orange and yellow and her eyes still held their amethyst color. She flapped her wings on her back, stretching the new appendages she had before she roared once again and the wind in the room stirred up and blew all around us so that I could nearly start to see it take shape and color around us.

"Whoa…" I muttered and pulled out my pokedex to see what my charmeleon had become. _Charizard, the flame pokemon and the evolved form of charmleon. Its wings can carry itself close to an altitude of four-thousand six-hundred feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures that is hot enough to melt boulders. It may cause forest fires and is always in search of a strong opponent, but will never attack a weaker or injured foe. There are no known charizard nests in the region. Please wait a moment for shiny information to be uploaded. _

"Rai…" Amber gasped.

"Ee!" Chalcedony cheered, jumping up on his back feet and doing back flips. "Ee ee!"

Amethyst calmed down in the next moment and looked back to me, waiting to hear my say about her evolution. I simply grinned at her and placed my hands on my hips. "You always choose the best times to evolve, don't cha Amethyst?"

She only grinned at me.

"Let's win our fourth badge and find out what new power you got." She roared lightly in response and turned back to Erika, waiting for her final pokemon to face us.

Erika sighed and returned her victreebell back to its pokeball before she looked back at me. "Your strong Violet, really strong, but I've got one last pokemon that stands between you and my badge." She turned to the greenhouse we came out of. "Vileplume! I need your help!"

The large flower pokemon came back into the room in a hustle and jumped to land right before Erika. "Vileplume! Vile!" It stood protectively before its trainer and glared upward at my charizard. My charizard in turn growled at the offending pokemon and the vileplume shrunk back in fear.

"Alright, let's test out your wings Amethyst, into the sky!" My fist pounded the air and without an instant passing by, my charizard leapt into the air and caught the wind beneath its wings, carrying it toward the ceiling. It hovered once it got pretty high up there and waited for my orders. With my pokedex still out, I looked through the moves that it told my pokemon would now know after its evolution. "Let's try one of your first flying moves, wing attack!" Amethyst dived upon command and launched itself at the grass pokemon across the battlefield. The flower pokemon in turn yelled and ran away from my charizard and suddenly turned before Amethyst could hit her. Amethyst pulled upward on her wings to avoid a crash into the wall before she rose back high into the air again, watching the fearful pokemon below.

_Alright, I'll need a faster move to take that pokemon out, Amethyst was nearly unable to save herself after she missed with that new move, I'll have to practice with her on that move until we get it down. _"Alright then…" I scrolled down the list of moves before I spotted one that I thought would work. "Arial ace!" My pokemon became an envelopment of white light and I saw her disappear from her spot, the next instant I heard the grass pokemon cry out and fly into the wall. The move was so powerful; it took it out in one shot. Vileplume fell to the ground with 'x's over its eyes, and the battle was over.

"We did it!" I cried out and ran onto the field with my two other pokemon. Amethyst grinned and flew down to join us and ended up picking all of us up and flying us around in the air. She had me set on her shoulders while Amber sat in my lap and Chalcedony sat upon her head. We all cheered as she flew us around.

"Violet?" I looked down below us and watched as Erika stood by herself now with all her pokemon returned to their pokeballs. "If you'd join me down on the ground, I have something for you."

"Let's go get our badge you guys." The three of them nodded and Amethyst took a dive that made us hold onto her for dear life, and even Chalcedony fell back into my chest and I had to grab him before Amethyst came to a screeching halt before Erika and picked us up and set us down before her.

"What a wild ride." I laughed and nearly tripped over my own two feet before Erika caught me.

"I bet it was, and now, this was an intense battle, one that has showed me I need to spend a little more time out of the flower shop and more with my pokemon and training." She held out her fist and placed my hand below hers before she dropped something into it. "And here is my badge as proof of your hard work and teamwork." In the palm of my hand was a small flower like badge with each petal being a different color and a golden center. "This is the rainbow badge, hold onto it well. I'll let Koga know that you'll be heading to his gym in Fuchsia City next."

"Thank you so much Erika. I'd better go now; my friends are probably worried about me." She nodded and opened the back door for me. Amethyst had us all climb back onto her so she could practice flying again. "Good luck to you!"

Amethyst took that moment to leap into the air and race off into the sun setting sky. I grinned down at the new badge in my hands and pulled out my case to put it with the others.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It had only been a few short minutes since we left Erika's gym before the night slowly started to settle in. The breeze was kind and gentle to us as we flew through the soon to be night sky. All the people below us looked like little specks in my vision.

"Thief!" I felt the air in my lungs freeze when I heard the shout in the still air. "Stop that thief!" I looked down at the ground below and could barely make out a man in a white overcoat running after a shady character. I looked down at my pokemon before me.

"Let's go you three." My pokemon all nodded to me and Amethyst dived down toward the person. Amethyst reached her claws out to the person who was running in the darkness and just barely missed catching him, but I was given enough of a look to see that he had some soft of lens like item in his hands.

_And a large red 'R' on his chest._

**Witch's Note:**

**Ha! Another chapter done with lost of humor and fun! And this is the longest one I've made for this story yet! Amber and Amethyst both evolved and we have a new character: Chalcedony, the eevee that likes to attack Alex for no apparent reason! Well, at least no reason I bet you guys can guess yet!**

**I hope you guys Review me and send in any Questions you have for me! I love any you send in and I'm sure Violet and her team would too! Love you all and see you next week!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


End file.
